Team Legacy Meets Machina Stitch
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: A mechanical version of Stitch enters Team Legacy's dimension and crosses paths with the team. However, when their enemies emerge to seek vengeance, they must work together to defeat them and save their respective universes. Will they succeed?
1. Into A New World

**Yo, yo! CD here with Rhonda Petrie in a crossover that will blow you away! We only own the characters on our profiles! Without further interruptions we bring you:**

Ultimate Crossover: Team Legacy Meets Machina Stitch

Written by Rhonda Petrie and ChaosDestruction

**Chapter 1 - Into A New World**

In Dark's castle, we see him and Breach, opening up a portal.

"Perfect! With this new machine I can go anywhere and be anywhere!" Dark yelled, laughing evilly.

"Not so fast!" a teenage voice yelled.

"Stitch!" Dark growled when he saw Stitch flying in on his turbine powered Boogie Pack.

"I'll never let you finish that device!" Stitch declared, moving in before he disassembled his jet pack and created his Big Fat Sword. He then wielded it around to try and slash his mortal enemy.

Dark dodged it and shot his claws up at Stitch, destroying his sword. Stitch, fazed but unhurt, used his Smack Hands to punch Dark. He hit him but Dark crushed the gauntlets with vines.

"Breach! Attack!" Dark ordered the 4 armed one. She opened several crimson portals and flung them at Stitch. He narrowly dodged them by putting up his Block Party (They look like the Smack Hands but are blue and have force field generators). "Oh, fun!" Breach cackled as she had a VERY creepy smile plastered on her face.

"Not for long!" Stitch yelled as he used his Funchucks to send out a shockwave. Breach was soon knocked out cold as the force of Stitch's attack hurtled her right into the machine, activating it. Stitch then noticed right away that he had unwittingly triggered it and watched it begin to glow yellow and red. The entire area was awash with light as Dark slipped off the floor and was pulled in.

"No! No…!" He screamed.

"He had that coming for a long time!" Stitch remarked, breaking the fourth wall and looking at the audience. However, he was pulled in too! "What? NO!" Stitch screamed as he entered the vortex before fainting.

**Uh-oh! Both E.V.O.s fell in! Where will they go? Are they ok? Tune in next time!**


	2. A Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Long time no see! Wow! It's been way too long! Sorry about the long absence. I've been caught up in so many role plays it's not funny, and also my personal life got in the way and also college took up so much of my time. Got to keep up my grades, you know! But anyways, here's another crossover from one of the newcomers to this website, ChaosDestruction! Seeing that he is one of my biggest fans, we both decided it would be best if we worked on a crossover together with our universes. Let's see how it goes. Hopefully this is successful. Let me know please what areas I need to work on and what you think about this story too!**

**I do not own any fandoms portrayed in the Team Legacy series; I only own my OCs, the storyline and the Team Legacy name. I also do not own ChaosDestructions' characters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2 - A Newcomer**

Team Legacy Universe

2:03 a.m.

Tuesday, June 7th, 2026

It was a stormy, dark night in the Petrie residence as the entire team slept in their rooms. The winds were howling shrilly and lightning flashed across the windows with shadows dancing rapidly. The rain was drumming loudly on the glass and drowned out all outside sounds.

It had been only a couple of months since the events of their last adventure. After the recent deaths of Horatio and Elena Petrie, Rhonda's maternal grandparents, the house was left to Rhonda and her team, per their wills. To make matters worse, Lee's parents Harok Slovak and Natasha Dumonde also passed away, one after the other within a matter of a month.

The Team had also decided to enroll their children into the R.I.E., or the Republican Institute For Everything, formerly known as the Royal Academy Of Mercenaries; this was a result of a highly publicized incident in which several teachers were discovered to be pedophiles, and one of them was actually in Lavernerella's classroom.

When the story broke out, the parents decided to pull out their children and move elsewhere to better schools. The teachers were suspended immediately without pay and the school board launched a formal investigation.

After determining that the teachers had in fact criminal records and committed a string of child-related crimes in the past, including fondling a toddler, they were fired. After that, Rhonda and the gang agreed to enroll their children into the R.I.E. to avoid any more incidents with the California public school system.

Rhonda, Lee and Rod then retired from their leadership positions and passed down the mantle to Meryl and Bobby. However, as young as they were, they had practically no experience in the area and often relied on their parents and "aunt" for advice. However, Meryl proved herself to be a sensible and intelligent leader, despite of her lack of self-confidence, and eventually adjusted to her new role as the Queen of the Team. She also struggled to raise her twins Mona and Desi, now leading separate lives.

Mona, now a stunning, attractive, young woman, maintained her relationship with her Japanese childhood sweetheart Michael Hinamoto and endured the trials of love, family and school while preparing to make a family of her own. As for Desi, he gradually stepped into the role of mercenary while he plotted to murder his own grandfather. However, he gave up on that pursuit because it was impossible for Rod to die.

Renee and Tony also strived to raise their three children Reagan, Lucy, and Trevor as they delved into love lives of their own. Lucy engaged in a tumultuous love-hate relationship with Julia Sugarbaker and R's son, Raleigh, and she viciously fought off his attempts to woo her and make her his bujeebu. Slowly though, she began to warm up to him.

Reagan, unfortunately, remained alone for the time being, although she still liked to interact with her younger siblings. As for Trevor, he began his earnest courtship of Rhonda's teenage cousin, Wilma Petrie; she was also the daughter of Sgt. Major Henry Sinclair and Mrs. Rebecca Petrie and the twin sister of Wilfred.

Several other members of Team Legacy's next generation also had trials and tribulations of their own, including Lebani, a boisterous, spunky, adventurous and mischievous cub and the son of Kiara and Kovu, Karina, the more sensible, calm, mature and responsible of the two and Kiara and Kovu's daughter, Kidda, Lilo & Stitch's daughter and the youngest of Stitch's brood, Lakota, Lilo & Stitch's son and the second youngest of Stitch's brood, Stitch J.R. and Angeline, Stitch and Angel's children and Kidda and Lakota's half-siblings, Igor, Vivian and Ivan's son who likes to cross-dress and has homosexual tendencies, Clarissa, Cliff & Sasha Schmidt's daughter and Rupert, Roman Brady and Buddy's son.

But the Team's blissful life is soon shattered when a series of events turned it upside and nearly devastated the entire world. Lee discovers that to her horror that she was not the biological daughter of Harok and Natasha – rather she was the offspring of a Lousiana couple who dwelled in the swampy bayou surrounding an isolated Atlantean community. She was snatched by federal agents when she was only three years old and was taken to Russia to be adopted.

At first, Lee was infuriated and dismayed to find the shocking truth, but she slowly learned to forgive her parents and come to terms with her mysterious past. She eventually flies to Louisiana to meet her birth family for the first time and is welcomed with open arms. Unfortunately, her older sister, Adrienne, is instantly jealous of Lee and plots to destroy her.

Also a mysterious female mercenary named Fajah Mussad was summoned by her father, Benito Mussad, to not only kill Lee but also steal Jumba's 700 series of experiments and take them to Israel to use them as part of a complicated plot. It turned out that Benito was actually one of Lee's old lovers and forced her to give up her infant daughter when she was born.

Ironically enough, after a plan to kidnap Lee goes awry, Fajah is captured and held hostage in the Hyperion. Fajah then breaks down and agrees to cooperate with Team Legacy in exchange for their help in finding her real mother. Fajah then finds out that Lee is actually her real mother and therefore she was the lost child that Lee had to give up for adoption.

At first their relationship is tense and rocky, but they grow to love and admire each other, and Fajah even develops feelings for Lee. However, Rod manages to catch her eye and she falls in love with him. She then plots to use him as her baby donor to get pregnant and she seduces him to sleep with her. Eventually though, she meets a clone of Rod's named Rooney and chooses him as her mate. It was not long before she found out she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Benito decides that Sable and Monica Colby were a liability for his plan to build a worldwide empire and sends them to the brig. He then confiscates Dratecula and locks him in a room along with Cyber, aka Experiment 000, and the 700 series of experiments. It is revealed that his plan was to first launch an air strike on Iran, leveling its capital, demolishing several of its cities, towns and villages, and killing its people.

He would then initiate a squadron of Mossad agents and mercenaries to infiltrate the Russian capital and trigger a coup d'état, overthrowing the president. Once the country is occupied by Israel, Benito would then team up with several communist countries and use Russia as a bargaining chip to gain access to Alaska, formerly owned by Russia.

He would then summon many armies to invade the U.S. through Alaska and capture the state before he would launch a nuclear strike, followed by an EMP wave strike. The two simultaneous attacks would then wipe out the country totally, melting all of the buildings and decimating livestock and population.

With the electricity wiped out, homes would be without power and no machines would be able to run. The U.S. would then be vulnerable to a hostile takeover. Unfortunately, Benito succeeds in initiating an air strike on Iran, destroying the country, and he prepares to continue on his plans. However, Rodney, Rod, Demona, 627, Chopsuey, Leroy, Blossom, Teriyaki and Logan travel to Israel to stop him and tracked down his headquarters. Once they confront him, they brawled with the 700 experiments while Rod fought with Benito. After Benito is killed, however, and the experiments are captured, Rodney triggers a 30-minute bomb in the building.

Logan then arrives with Sable's old lover Dex Dexter and Dex informs the gang that Sable and Monica are in the brig. Demona then swoops down into the brig to rescue the women. After she retrieves them and returns to the room, the gang rush out of the building and head back to the Hyperion. However, Rod rushes back to rescue a trio of experiment babies resembling Demona, 627 and Leroy, and just as the explosion occurs, he activates his psionics shield, catapulting him out of the building.

Meanwhile, the Vice President announces that the U.S. will be balkanized into different regions to diffuse simmering tensions between the states, including the North Pacific Region and the Southern Confederacy. The President also declares Cuba the 51st state of America and Argentina an ally. He even proposes a program where the Argentines and Americans could exchange products to benefit each other.

Also to Stitch's joy, Yuna Kamihara comes back into his life after moving to the United States with her husband Himacho and her experiment pet Yusari, aka Experiment Y-626. Yuna was also elated to see him too, but as she later tells him and Team Legacy, her life became lonely since Stitch left. She continued to live with Tiger Lily, her mean cousin, and attended school in Newtown.

And even though she did make a lot of friends, she still missed Stitch and longed for his presence. After going to college and studying to be a karate teacher, she opened up her own dojo to instruct her students. One of her students was her future husband Himacho. Yuna and Himacho had a passionate, whirlwind romance and got to know each other.

Yuna was astonished by Himacho's job as a wealthy billionaire who works in a company who specializes in making military weapons as well as environmental products and genetic engineering. After they got married, Himacho gave Yuna her very own experiment as her pet for a gift. They spent the first few years of their life together happily.

Unfortunately, the earthquake and nuclear disaster in Japan turned Yuna's life upside down. Several of Yuna's friends were killed, including Sae. Even Ooba, Yuna's grandmother, was swept away in the deadly flood that ravaged her town. Yuna then spent much of the year helping with the clean-up effort and assisting the victims. Eventually though, Himacho got a promotion at his job and he and Yuna decided to move to America.

And as for Renee, she agrees to allow Rod to legally adopt her as his own daughter, but Stefano is enraged upon learning of the news, and vows to block the process by any means necessary. He then plots to finish off where Benito started and to achieve worldwide domination by building his own DiMera empire.

But even with all of these complications and troubles that affect them, they still managed to stay together and overcame any obstacle that came their way. They have managed to narrowly avoid World War Three and once again saved the world from destruction.

Meryl is still getting used to her new role as leader and is now becoming more comfortable with it. Rory, Rhonda's daughter who was long dead, has rejoined her ohana and has adjusted to life as part of Jeklani's pride as well as one of Meryl's advisors. Kidda and Lakota have decided to become official experiment hunters along with Clarissa, Rupert, Lebani, Karina, Damos, Donnie and some of the Outlander and Pridelander cubs.

All was peaceful on this dark, cold and stormy night, until…

CRASH!

A small, male, blue experiment with microscopic blue nanites on his body slammed hard on the floor face down as a glass vase crashed to the ground. Courage then let out a scream as he sat up in bed and flicked out a flashlight.

He then tip-toed out of the room, slipped through the stairs and entered the kitchen. He immediately noticed the dark shadow concealed near the refrigerator as a sparse amount of light filtered through the twilight.

Courage then gasped softly as he approached the unconscious being slowly and cautiously with his ears alert and his eyes fixated on his still body. He then lowered his nose down and sniffed him to get his scent. He then stepped back slightly upon reacting to a slight movement and he held his breath as the strange alien began to twitch and move.

He then opened up his eyes with soft groans before he turned on his back and entered consciousness. Courage tensed up as his heart raced and his fur stood on edge before the alien being caught his scent and locked eyes with him.

Courage then opened up his mouth and began to scream in absolute terror; he then scaled up the wall and climbed up the ceiling fan while clinging to it desperately. The alien then got up to his feet and cracked his head as his ears flickered slightly. He then got on all fours with a rough growl as his back spines bristled threateningly at the sight of the fuchsia dog. "Who are you?" he sneered as Courage whimpered while shaking violently.

"Who is there?" a female voice demanded as the lights turned on and Fajah appeared with her yellow leopard nightgown and a sniper rifle in hand. The blue alien then turned around to face Fajah and activated his Smack Hands. "You wanna fight me, do ya?"

"I will if you even so much as lay a hand on him!" Fajah growled as she glared down harshly at him. "I'm asking you again. Who are you?"

"Well, first of all, my name is Machina Stitch. Second of all, what place is this? I'm not in my universe, am I?" the blue alien scoffed while rubbing his chin and examining the kitchen.

"No, you're not," Fajah answered as she still had her weapon trained on him. "This is the Team Legacy Universe, a major junction universe where every universe you can think of interacts with one another. It has also fused with the SMF Universe, where my stepfather comes from."

"And who is your stepfather anyway? And what the heck is the SMF Universe?" Machina Stitch scoffed.

"My stepfather's name is Rodrigo Adrian Damiani," Fajah replied crisply. "And the SMF Universe is a Lilo & Stitch universe in which there is the Pan Galactic Federation and Rod was a mercenary sent out by Turo to protect the Earth. Jumba thought he was a threat out to destroy his experiments so he had Stitch and his family attack him. That left him severely disfigured."

"Wow, that sucks," Machina Stitch whistled.

"Yeah, it is," Fajah nodded. "But he's much better now, although he gets injured in missions from time to time." She then chuckled with a smile as her eyes drifted away and she became lost in her thoughts. "What a man; he is so gorgeous and sexy that I can't get enough of him. No wonder my mother loves him so much."

"Who the hell is your mother anyway?" Machina Stitch snorted.

"Lee Dumonde, former Queen Consort of Team Legacy. We're basically an organization of superheroes," Fajah remarked.

"Team Legacy… sounds familiar…" Machina Stitch muttered while rubbing his chin as he paced around. Courage's eyes trailed after his steps as he sat completely still with his ears flattened against his head.

It was only when a light bulb clicked in his head that he lifted his paw in triumph. "Aha! I remember now! Rhonda was in my house a while back along with her dinosaur friends for a party Lilo threw. It was awesome!"

"Rhonda never told me about that," Fajah grumbled while crossing her arms, prompting Courage to nod.

"Heh, what can I say? Happened a while back," Machina Stitch shrugged as he turned his back to her.

"Interesting," Fajah muttered as she walked around restlessly while she pondered the situation and turned her attention back to Machina Stitch. "So how did you get here?"

"I don't know; I must have activated some portal from a machine created by my mortal enemy Dark. He's also known as Experiment 630. He and I are E.V.O.s, genetically mutated monsters created by tiny, yellow, light bulb-shaped machines called nanites. They allow you to create machines, weapons and vehicles from your own body."

"No way," Fajah gaped in bewilderment as Courage gasped in dismay. "You can do that?"

"Sure," Machina Stitch grinned cockily. "Shall I make a demonstration?"

"Go ahead," Fajah smirked evilly while putting her hands on her hips seductively.

Machine Stitch then turned to the window and activated his Slam Cannon as he started immediately firing at the walls. Several balls of blue energy torpedoed through them as they blasted through them and the windows all at once, causing the foundation of the house to start crumbling.

The force of the explosion caused Doug and Julie's bed to rock slightly as the movement jolted Doug awake. "Jesus!" Doug snarled as he shot up and looked around with an enraged expression; Julie stirred awake too as she emerged from her slumber. "Doug? What's going on?" she mumbled as Doug grabbed his plasma blasters from his night table and rushed off. "I'm going to find out what it is!" he bellowed as he thundered down the steps and tore into the kitchen before he brandished his weapons at Machina Stitch. "Freeze! Intruder alert!" he yelled as Machina Stitch yelped and aimed his Slam Cannon at the elderly Salemite man. "Who are you, old man? Care to join me?"

"For your information, my name is Doug Williams and I'm one of the honorary members of Team Legacy. I would appreciate it if you stop startling everyone," Doug barked sternly at the mechanical blue alien.

"Okay, dude, whatever," Machina Stitch scoffed as he deactivated his Slam Cannons and crossed his arms indignantly. "You got me."

"So what brings you here?" Doug inquired curiously as Machina Stitch cleared his throat. "My name is Machina Stitch, from the Meta Universe, and I am a Providence agent. It's a national organization designed to fight E.V.O.s, genetically mutated monsters created by tiny machines called nanites."

"Oh, so it's kind of like Generator Rex, right? Rhonda mentioned that universe once," Doug nodded understandingly. "Although I must admit I am not entirely familiar with it."

"So what is your universe like?" Fajah queried.

"Well, I am basically the savior of my universe because pretty much the entire world population has been infested with nanites, thanks to 'the event'. This event occurred when an epidemic of nanites inexplicably took over the world and engulfed people with nanites. In some cases, some of them turn into E.V.O.s.," Machina Stitch explained.

"So you are kind of like an agent who fights E.V.O.s?" Doug mused. "How do you like your job?"

"It's cool and interesting, most of the time anyway. What I hate about it is that Jumba sees me as nothing more than a valuable asset and everybody treats me like I'm some kind of super machine, which sucks," Machine Stitch answered while griping bitterly.

"I know how that feels," Doug nodded grimly.

"So when can I meet Rhonda?" Machina Stitch asked.

"Tomorrow. And in case you don't know, Rhonda's no longer the leader, and neither are Lee and Rod. Meryl, Lee and Rod's daughter, is in charge now along with her King Consort and mate Bobby Damiani," Doug answered.

"Okay, so where can I sleep?" Machina Stitch importuned while looking around some more.

"You know, you can sleep on the couch if you'd like. We can provide some blankets and pillows for you. And if you need anything, just ask us," Fajah offered kindly as Courage snorted before he scuttled back to his room to sleep.

"And now if you excuse me, I better get back to my room and get some sleep," Doug added as he stole out of the room.

"Well, it's just you and me then," Fajah chuckled with a sheepish grin as she and Machina Stitch exchanged glances.

Several minutes later, Fajah and Machina Stitch were standing in front of the couch as they pulled it down and set it up with blankets and pillows. Machina Stitch then crawled into bed and yawned as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. I'm not sure how I would be able to get back to my home universe, but in the meantime, I think I'll stay here," Machine Stitch said as Fajah nodded. "Yeah," she replied and she turned to walk out of the living room. "Good night."

"Night," Machina Stitch muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Machina Stitch woke up as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He then stretched his arms and yawned deeply before he scuttled out of the covers.

Machina Stitch detected a warm aroma coming from the kitchen as he stumbled into the area. As he approached the table, he noticed Mrs. Petrie standing in front of the stove with a simmering pan filled with eggs and bacon.

"So what's up, lady?" the mechanical blue alien greeted the older redhead as she peered over her shoulder to meet his gaze.

"Well, good morning. And who just might you be?" she remarked stiffly.

"The name's Machina Stitch. Some sexy hot mercenary lady let me crash here on the couch last night. I was fighting an enemy back in my home world when I fell into a portal and landed here. Speaking of which…"

He then reached into his backpack and took out his teleporter phone to examine it. After a few minutes of fiddling with the device, he was flabbergasted to find that the energy bar was extremely low. "Damn! It's out of juice!"

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Petrie inquired as she kept on cooking eggs and bacon.

"My teleporter phone's out of energy. I need it to travel through dimensions. Otherwise it wouldn't work," Machina Stitch sighed dejectedly as he walked over to the table and sat down. "Oh well, might as well stay here for a couple of days until my teleporter phone has enough juice for me to return home."

He then glanced up to watch Mrs. Petrie cook. "So what's cooking for breakfast?"

"Well, we got eggs and bacon, and I'm about to cook some sausage too. When Rhonda gets up, I'm going to ask her to help me make waffles and pancakes too," Mrs. Petrie replied.

"Cool, although I would like some coconut cake if you have any," Machina Stitch replied.

"All right then. I'll go serve some for you," Mrs. Petrie retorted as she walked away from the stove and opened up the fridge to retrieve a box of coconut cake. She then placed it on the table and returned to the stove.

A few minutes later, Rhonda shuffled into the kitchen with her hair frizzled and tangled in a wild mess and her eyes covered in rings. She was dressed in a pink Hawaiian robe and looked extremely tired.

She then pulled up a chair and sat down while she buried her face in her arms. After dozing off for a few minutes, she perked up to observe Machina Stitch. "Mrs. Petrie, who is this?" she muttered.

"Oh, this is our new guest. Fajah made arrangements for him to stay the night yesterday evening," Mrs. Petrie explained as she peered at her young niece inquisitively. "What's wrong?"

"I stayed up all of last night to take care of Sonja. She had a bad fever and wouldn't stop coughing. I was going to take her to the doctor to get her checked up," Rhonda explained as Machina Stitch narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a daughter?"

"I have several kids, all right?" Rhonda snapped exhaustively as her eyes widened and something clicked in her head. "Hey, you're the guy whose party I went to a while back. I remember it being very weird."

"Yeah, and I remember you were one of the most bizarre party guests I've ever had. I mean, who brings dinosaurs to a house party? They're supposed to be dead," Machina Stitch scoffed.

"They're my friends," Rhonda sneered as Lee strolled through the doorway and came up to the two. "Rhonda, is everything all right?" she asked as she kissed her on the cheek and Rhonda groaned. "Yeah, Sonja was just sick and I had to take care of her."

"I know," Lee nodded with a big yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "I tried to pick up the slack for you as much as I could. I'm as much her mother as you are."

"What do you mean 'I'm as much her mother as you are'?" Machina Stitch demanded suspiciously with his ears bent backwards.

"Technically, Sonja is my love child with Rhonda. She was created using mine and her DNA but she was fathered by my husband," Lee explained offhandedly as Machina Stitch held up his nose. "Weirder than weird!" he commented.

"And Delma is my love child with my former girlfriend Sasha Hinamoto. But she was also fathered by Rod. So Delma and Sonja are half-sisters," Lee continued.

"Who wants some eggs and bacon?" Mrs. Petrie intervened.

"I do," Rhonda mumbled. "So do I," Lee added.

"Morning, everyone," Doug announced as he and Julie walked into the kitchen along with Meryl, Bobby, Mona, Michael, Desi, Karina, Lebani, Lakota, Kidda, Igor, Timothy, Victoria, Clarissa, Rupert, Marlena, John, Buddy, Roman, Cliff and Sasha. Delma and Sheryl also rushed in as well, with Renee carrying a frazzled Sonja.

"Mommy," Sonja wailed as she squirmed uneasily in Renee's arms.

"Sonja's still feeling under the weather. I wonder what's wrong with her," Renee replied crisply as the rest of the team soon gathered around the table.

"Probably just some flu or bug. Or something else," Mary Jo chimed.

"Gosh, I hope it's not scarlet fever or whooping cough. Don't you think we should have gotten her vaccinated?" Charlene fretted.

"I would think so too," Tessa remarked.

"What's up, everybody?" Lebani chirped as he looked around and saw Machina Stitch. "Cool! A mechanical alien!"

"Lebani, you can look but don't touch," Kiara reprimanded her son.

"Whoa, talking lions," Machina Stitch whistled as he noted Simba and his pride.

"And who are you?" Kidda retorted while pointing at Machina Stitch. "Didn't your momma tell ya not to point?" Machina Stitch snarled as he peered at her curiously. "And why do you look so much like Lilo?"

"Because I'm her daughter, duh," Kidda answered while crossing her arms as a water balloon suddenly dropped on her and she started with a scream. She then spun around to see Angeline laughing sadistically with an evil grin. "In your face, loser!"

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Lakota snarled as he rolled up his fists and faced his older half-sister.

"Why don't you just eat shit and die, bastard child?" Stitch J.R. sneered as Lakota growled furiously. "Why don't you shut up?" he roared as he lunged at him and began to throw punches and kicks at him.

"Stop it! Stop it, you two!" Kidda yelled as she got between the two aliens and held them back. "We have a guest here and we need to behave! Besides, we're family!"

"If it weren't for your stupid slut mom, my parents would still be together! It's because of her and you two knuckleheads that our family is broken!" Angeline sneered.

"Well, stop calling my mom a slut! She's your mom too and she deserves respect!" Kidda snapped.

"She ain't my real mom, bitch!" Angeline growled belligerently as she was about to slug her again when a yellow hand touched her shoulder. With her ears still folded against her head, the teenage pink-furred alien pup lifted up her gaze to meet those of a familiar-looking yellow mercenary. It was none other than Rod, the resident Turian mercenary and former King Consort of Team Legacy.

In the 6 months since their last adventure, his costume went through a dramatic change. Instead of an eerie resemblance of Deadpool, with his eyes painted in dark circles, it was decorated with gold, yellow and blue patches and his eye patches became blue and semi-transparent. On his face was a straight line with a swirl branching off it and a wavy line crossing it, and his face was heart-shaped. In all essence, he looked more menacing and intimidating.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded with a stern expression as he lowered down his hand and Angeline sneered. "It's that bitch Kidda who's causing trouble again!"

"Kidda is not a bitch, princess," Rod sighed. "She's your sister and you should respect her."

"But-" Angeline protested.

"No buts. Let's not have any more fighting, please," Rod insisted firmly as Angeline grumbled underneath her throat and scoffed. "All right, fine! Have it your way!" She then glared at Kidda venomously as the two girls stood face-to-face with their foreheads against one another. "But I'm not done with you yet."

And with that threat hanging from her lips, she stormed away from the younger human/experiment hybrid, and the confrontation was over.

"Why can't they get along?" Rod sighed sadly.

"I wish I knew, darling," Lee replied softly as she kissed him.

"Morning, darling," Rod answered back as his face brightened upon seeing his wife.

"Morning, Rod," Lee smiled back as the two nuzzled.

"Ewww, gross!" Timothy grimaced as Victoria snickered and Igor and Lebani did the same.

"I think it's so cute," Karina giggled and Neomi smiled. "So do I," she said.

"So what's the game plan?" Donnie chimed.

"I don't know. I was thinking that the two of us can score with the ladies from Jeklani's pride," Damos suggested while rubbing his chest boastfully.

"Maybe," Donnie shrugged.

"What about Rory? She looks hot," Damos remarked.

"Ewww! No way! You know Jeklani has eyes for her! Besides, I don't think she'd be interested in us kids anyway," Donnie scoffed.

"Yeah," Damos muttered glumly as his tail and ears drooped. "Why is it that the hot girls are either lesbian or taken? Like Mona. Michael almost creamed me when I tried to get the moves on her."

"Oh, he did that?" Machina Stitch grinned mischievously as he listened in on their conversation and ate his bacon and eggs.

"Yeah," Damos nodded, now noticing that Machina Stitch was addressing him. "Michael is so possessive of her. He is totally into her. They have been together ever since they were very young. As a matter of fact, he wants to marry her. I think it's totally sick because Michael is technically Mona's granduncle, him being Sasha's little brother and all. Sasha is Mona's grandmother through Bobby, who is her father. Meryl is her mother. Of course Meryl and Bobby are also incestuous since they share the same father."

"Ewww, ewww, and double ewww! Don't make me gag! I'm eating here," Machina Stitch grimaced as he nearly choked on his coffee and kept on chugging it. Luckily for him, it was decaffeinated.

"Sorry, but it's true," Meryl shrugged with a wince.

"It's okay, darling," Bobby smiled as he kissed her tenderly.

"So what now?" Fajah sighed.

"The first thing we need to do is to take Sonja to the doctor. The second thing is for me, Lee and Rod to contact Director Vance and find out if there are any disturbances in the Multiverse," Rhonda remarked solemnly.

"Eh, in the meantime, I will be testing mechanical 626 in my lab and assess his abilities," Jumba added.

"You do that?" Machina Stitch scoffed sarcastically.

"Mommy…" Sonja wailed as she waved her tiny hands at Rhonda and then started puking.

"Oh no! We better give her some tonic," Renee frowned as Mrs. Petrie immediately went over to the cabinet to get some medicine.

"My tummy hurts," Sonja wailed as she continued to vomit all over and Rod picked her up and held her. "It's okay, princess, it's okay. Daddy's here," he shushed her while he stroked her back and she continued to puke.

"Why is Sonja so sick?" Delma whimpered worriedly as Sonja began shrieking terribly.

"ACK! Her screams are annoying!" Vizari, a gray and black Outlander cub with dark, shadowy eyes, a brown nose, maroon eyes, and a scruffy tuft of hair with a black tail-tuft, griped as her brother snorted. "No kidding," he sneered.

Kelani, as he was called, had light silver fur, scruffy ears, slanted, beady eyes, a large nose, and a scrawny, lanky yet bony body. Their friend Zurani also had dark red fur with a golden muzzle and underbelly and light teal green eyes. They too were Outlanders.

Two more cubs of their age were a female and another male, with the female having light sandy fur, hazel brown eyes, a shapely, anvil-shaped, yet bony head, a sleek, thin yet slender body, and a brown tail-tuft.

Her name was Misuri and her brother, who was slightly chubby from huge amounts of meat and sweets, also had dark coal black fur with dark purple eyes, an overbite, and a stocky, thin yet diminutive body. His name was Tsumi.

"This cannot be happening," Misuri rolled her eyes as Tusmi snickered. "Yeah, imagine that," he grinned.

Just then, a huge explosion of fairy dust materialized in the kitchen and faded into the air. The Team was surprised to see a tall, statuesque man with a yellow shaved haircut, a green military uniform and khaki pants with boots, and had a muscular, strong yet bulky body. He was Jorgen von Strangle.

"Timmy Turner! You have to come with me!" he thundered in a deep, faux Austrian accent as he slammed down his gigantic wand and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were swept away into a cloud of pink dust. In a matter of minutes, all five of them were gone.

"What was that all about?" Julie retorted as Tootie frowned, puzzled. "I think there's something Jorgen wants to tell him," she said.

Ever since Tootie returned home after many years of traveling, back when Timmy was still with Team Legacy, Timmy had found himself madly in love with her. However, he was faced with a great dilemma: if he were to grow up, then he would lose his fairy godparents forever. And when the evil oil tycoon Hugh J. Magnate captured his fairies with Mr. Crocker's help and held them hostage, Timmy had no choice but to reveal them to Tootie.

However, when Timmy and Tootie were summoned before the Fairy Council, Timmy found out that as a result of his brave actions, he was able to keep his fairies for good, with the condition that he would use wishes responsibly.

And from that point on, Timmy and Tootie ran a business together by riding a truck all over the country and spreading magic to everyone. Eventually, within a few years of their relationship, they got married, to the joy of Timmy's parents, and they had twins named Tommy and Tammy.

"So when is Dad gonna be back?" Tommy growled as Lee turned to the young Turner boy. "He'll be back soon," she said as the young teenager scowled and crossed his arms. "This is so lame."

"Let's move out, gang!" Meryl yelled as the Team dispersed and headed out the door, with Sonja still wailing.

"Hey, hey, where are we going?" Machina Stitch yelled as he jumped off the table and trailed after them.

"Lee, Rod and I are taking Sonja and Delma to the doctor. The rest of the team is going to SMF Turo to take the kids to school," Rhonda bellowed.

"School? Where?" Machina Stitch scoffed as Jumba stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh. Evil genius thinks mechanical 626 needs to stay put. Follow me to the lab."

"Gah!" Machina Stitch groaned in frustration as he pulled on his ears. "Is every Jumba in this godforsaken universe the same!" He then growled low in his throat as he shuffled his feet and followed Jumba to the lab.

In the meantime, the Team entered the Hyperion and settled into their usual seats as Rodney started the engines. After setting up the coordinates and activating the H-drive, the battle-cruiser warped into the blue portal and left the Team Legacy Universe.


	3. An Evil Arises

**It's me CD writing this chapter! I know that this took a little while to plan out but I've worked it out!**

Ultimate Crossover: Team Legacy Meets Machina Stitch

**Chapter 3 - An Evil Arises**

In the dark and gothic realm of Anti-Fairy World, a very important meeting between Anti-Cosmo and the other Anti-Fairies was going on.

"We need a plan to defeat the Fairies as well as Timothy so we can destroy our good doppelgangers and let evil control the universes! Does anyone have a plan? There are no wrong answers," Anti-Cosmo yelled at his fellow Anti-Fairies.

"We make it rain moldy pizza?" a random Anti-Fairy suggested nervously.

"Sorry. Wrong answer!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed as he pushed a button that sent the A-F down a trap door.

"Think people think! An evil plot won't just come through these doors!" Anti-Cosmo yelled, looking at the doors behind him. Just then, they burst open, revealing a battered Dark.

"Things may happen when you least expect them. My name is Dark, the supreme leader of E.V.O.s. Well, I would be if it weren't for my enemy," Dark introduced himself, limping toward Anti-Cosmo.

"Good gracious, what is wrong with you?" Anti-Cosmo inquired.

"I'm weakening because of the lack of Asybian soil. It contains the nanites I need to stabilize." Dark explained weakly.

"Well then," Anti-Cosmo flashed his vampire smile. "I'll Poof them here."

With that he raised his wand until a mound of brown dirt appeared next to Dark. "I think we'll become great friends," Dark smiled evilly as he absorbed the soil.

"Marvelous! Marvelous!" Anti-Cosmo agreed.

"And I have a plan…" Dark whispered something in Anti-Cosmo's pointed ear as he began to smile as well.

"A plan DID come through these doors!" Anti-Cosmo laughed evilly along with Dark.

* * *

At Providence HQ a red siren flashed through the base as everyone was rushing through.

"Where did he go?" Jumba practically screamed at the soldiers.

"We can't detect his Biometric signature anywhere on the planet… or the galaxy," a soldier said weakly.

"WHAT!" Jumba's scream could be heard from the outer most reaches of the universe. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

The solder ran away sobbing like a 2-year-old as Gadget walked in.

"Scanners indicate that his Bios and Phone signature indicate that he was dragged through time-space," Gadget said, looking a little teary eyed herself.

"Don't start going soft 200. We must find him so he can WORK again!" Jumba yelled, which caused Gadgets eyes to turn red and she shattered the monitor with one punch.

"Just find him! Maybe that portal we were working on can lock onto him!" Gadget growled, making Jumba cower.

"Okay, okay!" He gulped. "We will being activating it!"

And with that he pressed a button and a large red vortex opened up. Gadget turned toward Stitch's friends.

"Okay! Jump in and you will be warped to Stitch's location within seconds! Bring these!" Gadget handed Stella a book bag.

When she looked inside she saw a small bundle of dangerous looking weapons.

"Why do we need 'em? We can just use magic!" Fang growled.

"There may be creatures impervious to your power. Take 'em." Gadget's eyes began to turn red again scaring everyone into the portal.

They flew through a red vortex until…


	4. Return Of The Super League Of Villains

**Chapter 4 – The Return Of The Super League Of Villains**

Meanwhile, Rod, Lee, Rhonda, Delma and Sonja drove over to the local doctor's office in downtown Los Angeles and entered the parking lot. As soon as they shut off the engine and got out of Type 5 2003, they entered the elevator and went up the 5th floor.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the waiting room and took some seats near a couple of other parents with their kids. Some of the little ones were busy playing blocks, scrawling in coloring books, or tinkering with other new toys. There were also magazine stacks filled with all kinds of literature, ranging from psychology, parenting magazines, and even entertainment magazines.

Lee and Rhonda had placed their daughters down on the floor and allowed them to explore and play to their heart's content, under close supervision. Rod then sighed as he took out a bottle of Coke and drank from it and Lee took out a cigarette and lit it up. She then took a drag and turned her attention to the magazine rack before picking out one. Lee then opened up People's magazine and began to read, with Rhonda continuing to watch the girls.

Sonja then crawled over to the play house and began to play with the dolls and interact with them. She pretended that the females were a lesbian couple living together and she had them cook up a meal. The little redhead girl giggled in amusement at the sight and became lost in her own world.

After a few minutes she turned to a red ball sitting on the ground and crawled towards it. Just as she was about to grab it, Delma snatched it and ran away shrieking with the other girl fuming in rage. "Hey! No fair! Give it back!" Sonja snarled as she bolted after her playmate and half-sister.

Delma then torpedoed over to a young boy with auburn brown hair and dressed in a striped red sweater with suspenders, who was busy building a tower of blocks. She then shoved her hands roughly on the tower, causing it to crumble and fall down into pieces.

The little boy immediately began crying as Delma kicked up her left foot and hurtled one of the blocks right at his face.

"MOMMY!" he shrieked as Lee shot up from her chair and grabbed her little girl by the hand. "You don't do that, Delma! You don't go to someone's things and tear them down whenever you like!" she scolded her harshly as she smacked her lightly on the behind and Delma sniffled. "Ma-ma," she whimpered as Lee glared sternly at her. "Don't look at me with that face. You're staying right here until the doctor calls us over."

"NO!" Delma yelled as she bit her hand and Lee screamed in pain. Then just as Delma was about to wrangle free from her arms, Lee activated a small psionic barrier around her to contain her.

Delma then started to throw a massive tantrum on the spot as she screamed, wailed and kicked shrilly. "I wanna play!" she cried as she let go of the red ball and it ricocheted against the barrier, sending off small blue sparks.

"Bad Delma!" Sonja pouted as she stood up and crossed her arms firmly, watching the dark-haired toddler unleash her fury. "Quiet!" Lee hissed sharply as Delma continued to scream and the boy's mother raced over to her son to comfort him. "My baby," she murmured as she rocked him gently before she glared at Lee.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you wretched whore! You should have controlled your brat a lot better!" she sneered. Rod was enraged by her comment and walked up to her, eyes filled with rage.

"You better not say anything nasty to my wife or to any of my kids, or you will face the consequences. Got it?" he growled angrily as the woman scoffed. "Whatever; just make sure your kids are better behaved and they stay away from my son." She then walked away and returned to her home.

"Oh boy," Rod sighed dejectedly as he trudged back to his spot and wrapped an arm around Lee comfortingly with a smile. "I'm sorry, darling; I'm doing the best that I can," Lee replied sadly with a soft gaze.

"I know, darling," Rod smiled tenderly with a kiss. "You're a good wife and mother. Don't ever forget that." Lee then blushed shyly at the affectionate gesture and giggled before she licked him on the cheek.

Rod then smirked seductively as he smacked her from behind. "You want to be fucked, do you?" he snickered as Lee smirked with her eyes boring vividly into his. "Don't tempt me, Rod," she hissed flirtatiously as she burst out into laughter.

"Keep it down, you two," Rhonda retorted sternly while glancing at the people around them and Lee responded by smacking Rhonda from behind too. Rhonda then peered up to meet Lee's smirking face as she gave a demure chuckle.

It was at that moment that a woman dressed in white peered through the doorway and signaled over to the couple. "The doctor's ready to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Damiani," she said as Lee nodded before she deactivated the barrier.

Delma then dropped on her hands and was about to crawl away when Rod grabbed her. "Oh no, you don't, little one," he cooed as he picked her up. "We are picking you up to the doctor now."

"Doctor!" Sonja yelled as she clapped her hands and Lee picked up the redhead infant before she, Rhonda and Rod walked into the office with the woman leading them.

The five heroes soon entered the doctor's office as Lee, Rod and Rhonda took some seats near the bed. Rhonda then opened up the magazine she had been holding and continued to read. Lee then bounced Delma slightly as she giggled and proceeded to play with her necklace.

Sonja then yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she continued to fidget slightly and rub her forehead persistently in discomfort. "My tummy hurts," she moaned. Rod then frowned as he picked up Sonja and rubbed her belly as she continued to whimper softly.

After a short period of silence between them, a middle-aged woman arrived with a clipboard in hand. She had dark brown-red hair, blue eyes, a slanted, oval yet angular face, pointy, sharp yet sharp cheeks, a slender, sleek yet thin body, and a white lab coat wrapped around her body with black leather boots. She also looked to be of Cuban descent. Her name was Dr. Mijores, the Team's new pediatrician.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Damiani, and Mrs. Petrie. How are my little ones today?" Dr. Mijores greeted the trio with a smile as she approached them. "Delma is doing fine, but I'm afraid Sonja's been a little under the weather lately," Lee answered. "She's been complaining of tummy trouble and a fever and she's been throwing up too. We're worried about her."

"Okay, let me hold her," Dr. Mijores smiled as Rod handed Sonja to her and she laid her down on the examination table before she started to listen to her heart beat. After a few minutes, she began to prod around on her belly to feel it. Then she looked into her ears and eyes and even examined her throat.

Then after that, she picked her up and placed her onto the weighing scale to be measured. Another nurse then tinkered with the machine as she tried to determine her weight and height.

Then after Dr. Mijores was done with Sonja, she went to pick up Delma and began to examine her too. After several minutes, she retreated back to her clipboard and jotted down some notes.

Then she lifted up her head to face the adults. "Sonja seems to be very well-fed and cared for. Her heart rate and breathing is normal, and her eyes and ears check out. However, I sense some discomfort in her stomach and her throat appears to be a little sore. I think she might have a case of the flu. I would prescribe some dissolvable antibiotic pills that are to be taken three times a day. If she does not get better in a week, please call me."

"But what about Delma? Is she all right?" Lee frowned.

"She's fine," Dr. Mijores nodded approvingly. "But normally I would have the two girls get their first booster shots since they are now six months old. But due to Sonja's current health status I would postpone it until she feels better. However, Delma must have her shot today."

"I don't wanna a needle!" Delma wailed as she shrieked in terror and Rhonda's back tensed subtly in response to her words. Lee then petted her back soothingly while shushing her tenderly. "It's okay, little one. It's like a mosquito bite."

"I'll be right back," Dr. Mijores announced as she left the room. The area then became silent as the gang anticipated her return and the babies were nervous about their impending booster shots; however, Delma was more apprehensive about them than Sonja was.

Finally Dr. Mijores re-entered the room with a younger, dark-haired woman with a chubby face, a muscular yet slender body and was of Chinese descent. The other doctor then walked over to the plastic bin and took out a syringe as she began to insert the needle.

After she disinfects it and pushes up the plunger, she approaches Lee and the others. "It's time to get your shot now," she declared in a thick Chinese accent as Lee carried Delma over to the examination table.

After sitting her down, she climbed up next to her and held her arm tightly to restrain her. Delma then whimpered fearfully as her eyes followed the Chinese nurse with the syringe in hand. Moments later she then got closer to Delma and dabbled a cotton ball drenched in alcohol on her left arm. Then before she knew it, she plunged the needle into her arm and delivered the vaccine.

Delma then began to cry and wail shrilly with tears streaming down her face. The nurse quickly removed the needle from her skin and placed a Band Aid on the injection site. Delma continued crying bitterly as Lee pulled the infant into her arms and stroked her comfortingly.

"Hush, little one; it's over," she murmured gently and lovingly with the dark-haired girl continuing to howl in agony. Delma then kicked and flailed her legs and arms as she buried her head in her chest and sobbed.

"Don't worry, Delma. I'll get you an ice cream cone when we get out of here," Rod assured his daughter as he picked her up in his arms and shushed her.

"And here is the prescription. Do not forget to order the antibiotics in your pharmacy," Dr. Mijores added as she jotted down the prescription note and handed it to Lee. "Thank you; I'll let you know if anything changes," the elderly Salemite woman nodded as she, Rod, Rhonda and the girls left the office.

"Goodbye!" Dr. Mijores waved as she turned back to her paperwork.

"How about we go to Coldstone's?" Rhonda suggested as Lee smirked. "Now how do I know that my girl wants to go to that special place?" she purred seductively as she licked her behind the ear, leaving her breathless. "Yeah, let's get some ice cream," Rod nodded as he took a sip from his Coke.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Sonja crowed.

"Let's head out then," Rhonda chirped as the gang left the doctor's office, got into Type 5 2003, and drove off.

Meanwhile, back in Fairy World, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were summoned before the Fairy Council and were standing in front of Jorgen von Strangle. His wand was hovering menacingly over them with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Timmy Turner! I have come before you with some bad news!"

"What is it, Jorgen?" Wanda asked fretfully, with a nervous glance directed at Cosmo.

"What? Why do you bring us here? Please tell me what's going on!" Cosmo exclaimed as he pulled on his hair. "We haven't done anything, we swear!"

"Dad, calm down," Poof sighed while rolling his eyes, his voice as manly, deep and baritone as ever. He resembled more like his father but had his mother's eyes, (which were purple), and ears. He also had his father's hair style except it was purple and he was dressed in a white and purple suit, black shoes and a purple bowtie. He was now a young teenager and had not yet started his fairy training.

"It appears that there seems to be some sort of disturbance in the time-space continuum. There are alleged reports of the Anti-Fairies possibly forming some kind of resistence against the Fairy World. Now we do not know exactly what they are planning, but I'd like you to keep an eye out just in case."

"And also it appears that these disturbances can also affect our universe and many others within its radius, causing time to stop completely. Worse of all, they might be able to make the villains stronger and more capable of defeating the hero community on Earth. Think of it as the sun eclipse suppressing the Firebenders' power in the Avatar universe."

"Okay, Jorgen. What can we do to keep tabs on the Anti-Fairies and make sure they're not doing anything?" Wanda retorted.

"I'll send out some scouts out to spy on them and gather any important intelligence on their plans. In the meantime, you should also keep an eye out for the Super League of Villains. Word is that they are gearing up their ranks and are in the process of organizing into a stronger and more powerful unit," Jorgen added as he raised up his wand at them. "Now be gone!"

An energy blast soon hit Timmy and his fair god-family and whisked them out of Fairy World in a swirl of pink dust.

Meanwhile, in an octagon-shaped concrete building located somewhere in London, England, there was a massive group of villains convening around a rectangular table in the 15th floor.

There was a huge plasma screen T.V. installed on the wall in front of them and the room was decorated with various portraits of some of the most famous villains in the world. The table was covered with a white satin cloth and was filled with china plates, spoons, knives, forks and glasses. There was a grandfather clock tucked in the right bottom corner and a china vase on the other side.

The villains were busy chattering and comingling amongst one another as each of them were locked in a heated debate. They were summoned from all over the world to discuss new plans on how to dispose of Team Legacy and their allies and to gain an upper hand on them once and for all. But since they were beaten time and again, they were quickly running out of options and as a last resort had decided to form an official organization to combat the Team.

Among them was Commander Ho Singh, Syndrome, Mother Gothel, Mr. Sanders, Marie Frances, Lyle Dumonde, Sami Brady, E.J. DiMera, Jehan Frollo, Dr. Habbitraile, and Xavier Charles Grey.

Commander Ho Singh was the Vietnamese commander who had imprisoned Naomi, Carly, Ivan, Vivian, Kimba, Kitty, Courage, Rhonda, and Lee in the FTA territory of Vietnam, prompting Joshua, Littlefoot and their friends to rescue them. He was originally from the Team Legacy universe, but had fled to the Ohana Onipa'a universe after the murder of Lee's old lover/secret husband Byron Carmichael.

But after his humiliating defeat by Joshua Sinclair and his friends during World War Three, he decided to return to his original universe and hide out in seclusion to plan his revenge against them and Team Legacy.

Mr. Sanders, the estranged son of Mr. Banders, was the leader in a powerful band of villains that succeeded in taking over the United States government and overthrowing the president. He sought to finish what his father had started and had an insatiable hatred for women; he was also notorious for his wild sexual escapades involving them. He also had a huge problem with alcohol and drugs. Among his comrades were Sable Colby, Ripper Roo, Chopsuey, aka Experiment 621, Randall, Dratecula, aka Experiment 622, Michelle, Ichy, Mrs. Iselin and most ironically enough, Lee. However, Team Legacy, with the help of several allies, were able to defeat them.

Marie Frances, Rhonda's look alike evil cousin, was a natural born demoness with dark powers. She was originally thought to be Rhonda's twin sister and was the leader of a rival team called Team Dastardly, or The Dastardly Kids. However, after some of her teammates realized the extent of her treacherous and insidious nature, they mutinied against her and removed her from power. Leonka, Marie's right hand woman, became the new leader of the team and later married Gantu. They eventually had twin children named Raster and Rosemary.

Xavier Grey was a muscular, lanky yet stocky young man with dark raven-silver hair, a square, pronounced yet broad face with a strong jaw and steely, cold yet dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a red bowtie, a black cape, white gloves, and thick-rimmed highly powered green goggles that had infrared vision, night vision, binocular vision and X-ray vision.

He was one of Rhonda's oldest rivals and was around the same age as her. In fact, he attended school with her when they were both children and he would constantly bully her. After Rhonda formed Team Legacy, Xavier became furious and started to lead a villainous life to compete with her.

In time they would often clash and Rhonda had to defend the Earth numerous times from his evil schemes. However, as they grew older, Xavier became enamored with Rhonda and was interested in courting her hand. But when he approached her with a romance in mind, Rhonda surprised him by turning him down.

Xavier was crushed and embarrassed by this rejection and retaliated by kidnapping Abigail from her home. Rhonda was frantic and set off to rescue her. After a heated battle for the young girl, Rhonda defeated Xavier and rescued Abigail. Xavier was arrested and taken to a mental institution where he was committed until his 21st birthday.

After his release, he wandered around London, taking several odd jobs and lived in a brownstone apartment in the suburbs. He was unable to hold down any of the jobs he had for long and often struggled to pay his bills. Worse enough, his romantic life was bleak and he was shunned, ignored and even taunted by many women he came to court.

Over a long period of time, Xavier stewed in his inner rage and blamed Rhonda for his troubles. Finally, one day, he was contacted by the Super League of Villains and was asked to join as a member. Jumping at the chance to finally seek vengeance on his long-time nemesis, Xavier accepted and made plans to attend its first official meeting as a legitimate organization, rather than a loosely organized league divided into fragmented groups.

Lyle Dumonde was Lee's younger twin brother and was originally her male form that was exorcised from his body as a result of a Protoss ritual conducted by Rod. To Rod's surprise and chagrin, Lyle turned out to be sexually aggressive and cunning and he was cruel and nasty towards many of the members, including Reagan.

To make matters worse, he had one night stands with both Rhonda and Lee, with him forcing his way to Rhonda's bed. This event caused a severe and sudden mental breakdown of Rhonda that sent her to a mental hospital.

But after some comforting from Rod, Lee and the Team, Rhonda gradually begins to heal from the incident. However, Lyle disappears from the team headquarters and is never seen again. Since then, he has plotted his revenge against his sister and her allies and has joined the League in this effort.

Jehan Frollo is Frollo's younger brother who was infamous for his lavish spending and his frivolous ways. He was the opposite of his brother, who was stern, disciplined and stoic. Even though Frollo had supported Jehan financially in the past, they had been estranged due to Jehan's different lifestyle.

But even now that Frollo was dead, along with Madame Medusa, Jehan took it upon himself to take in their twins Frieda and Frederick and raise them as their own. He also vowed to avenge his brother and destroy Quasimodo and his friends once and for all.

As for Dr. Habbitraile, he is Dr. Hamsterveil's younger brother who was overshadowed most of his life by him. He was one of Stitch's first enemies and knew about Jumba and his other experiments. After Stitch's escape to Earth and his subsequent adventures, he was largely forgotten.

But when Lee and her teammates travel to the Ohana Onipa'a universe for a vacation, Dr. Habbitraile made his presence known and decided to unleash his experiments on them. However, he did not count on the heroes' ability to defeat him, and the encounter left him indignant and humiliated.

Since then, he has spent years making more experiments, upgrading his already existing other creations, and building more powerful and efficient inventions in preparation for his next encounter with his adversaries. Now he feels that he is ready.

E.J. DiMera is Stefano's young grandson who sought to avenge his death at the hands of Team Legacy. He has taken the mantle as one of the more recent infamous villains to terrorize Salem.

As for Sami Brady, she was the daughter of Dr. Marlena Evans and former detective Roman Brady and had forged a reputation as one of the most notorious villains in Salem also.

One of her most infamous schemes was trying to tear apart the two lovers Austin and Carrie just so she could have Austin for herself. When Austin rejected her, Sami was infuriated and sought revenge by having acid thrown at Carrie's face at a beauty pageant.

She also teamed up with Lucas, who was the son of Bill Horton and Kate Roberts, but the two often had a stormy relationship. After so many years of not seeing her mother, she decides that it was worth having a shot at taking down her mother's team by joining the Super League of Villains in their endeavors. And even though historically the Bradys and DiMeras had been enemies, the two villains decide to put their bad blood aside and work together to take down a common enemy.

The chair then swiveled around, revealing an auburn-brown haired woman with half of her face robotic metal. Her eyes were glowing brown and she was dressed in a black suit, a red ascot, and a necklace. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore mascara and eye-shadow.

Her face was starker, more pronounced and sharper with a dark, menacing scowl and her eyes were filled with hateful rage. Her right hand had a Rolex watch and she wore Wellington boots. She was none other than Jen Deson, another one of Rhonda's biggest nemesis.

She was killed in a huge ambush in a ploy to sabotage the weddings of Rhonda, Lee, Hope and Buck, mainly thanks to the efforts of Rolf, aka Experiment 630. But she did not die without inflicting any serious and lasting damage to their lives.

Thankfully, the weddings were not ruined, but Rhonda sustained so many injuries during her last battle with her adversary that she had to get new arms and legs. She underwent the operation with Jack's help and with the funding that Tony Stark provided. In essence, she was now a cybernetic being.

However, many of her family members immediately coordinated together to gather some metallic parts and other equipment to revive her and reconstruct her practically from scratch. They first used an exoskeleton to form her new body and then applied some metallic parts on her.

They even grew some new body parts and added them to her new body; but with her original brain, they gathered up as much of her essence, memories, thoughts and feelings as much as they could and transferred them to her new brain. After so many years of hard work, they were able to bring her back. After the Deson clan's latest defeat in Llansview, they reactivated her as a last resort and secretly trained her in preparation to confront Rhonda once again.

"Good; everybody's all in attendance. We have gathered here today to come up with ideas to get rid of that pesky Team Legacy and take this universe as ours once and for all. Any ideas?" Jen crowed proudly as she overlooked the congregation with an evil smirk.

"One question," Marie Frances growled while pointing at Jen. "Who the hell made you leader?"

"I second her motion," Syndrome barked while leaning against his chair. "I mean, Marie Frances is probably the most bad ass of all of us here. I mean, I don't think I can even pull off what she has accomplished."

"Can't we get to the point already? Sheesh," Gothel groaned as her head rested on her left hand and she waved her hand dismissively. Vincent, Marie Frances' pet experiment who was also known as Experiment 666, let out a sniveling growl as he started to snap his jaws at her. Gothel then let out a scream as she took out her purse and smacked him across the face.

Enraged, Vincent retracted out his arms and back spines and fired a huge gust of wind, sending Gothel flying out of her chair. But just as Gothel was about to hit the wall, she was suspended in midair and was levitated over to Marie Frances. Marie Frances was furious about Gothel's insult towards her beloved pet. "If you ever lay a hand on my dog again, I'll make sure it'll be the end of you," she hissed threateningly as she dropped her on the ground and sat back down. Vincent then snuggled up to his owner and purred lovingly.

"This would be a perfect opportunity to get back at that stupid Dumonde whore and her pathetic little friends. I'll destroy her the same way I destroyed that idiotic lover of hers," Commander Ho Singh scoffed as Mr. Sanders nodded.

"I agree; she has mocked our villainous brotherhood by joining up with that British brat Rhonda Petrie and her little 'ohana', and of course by mating with that mercenary scum Rod."

"I think we need to come up with a plan that is so big that Team Legacy cannot possibly win!" Sami suggested.

"Yeah, but what can we do? The one thing we can do is to somehow capture Rod and his brethren. Without them, Team Legacy would be powerless," E.J. retorted.

"And also capture all of the experiments in their custody as well. They would be rendered powerless as well," Dr. Habbitraile proposed briskly. "That way I can also get the payment that my brother received when he was still alive."

"How about kidnapping one of their children?" Jehan quipped.

"Or maybe kidnap one of the team members?" Lyle scoffed.

"Can't we think about anything other than kidnapping?" Syndrome groaned with a face palm.

"Syndrome's right. We need to come up with something original," Gothel pointed out.

"Yeah, but how can we possibly do that when all of our options are futile?" Xavier roared as he slammed his fists down, startling everyone. The room went silent as the villains mulled over what other plans they could possibly formulate to ensure their victory. But then Commander Ho Singh had an idea. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Xavier snapped.

"What if we try to contact someone from another universe and make an offer to help us come up with a brilliant plan so we can work together?" Ho Singh suggested.

"That does sound interesting," Marie Frances mused.

"That could probably work," Syndrome conceded.

"But isn't there anyone in here that has been plotting to wreak havoc for the last week or so?" Mr. Sanders scowled.

Then everyone suddenly fell silent as all eyes fell on each other and they were exchanging mutual thoughts.

"Holy freaking crap!" Marie Frances exclaimed. "I know who it is! The Anti-Fairies! Maybe they can help us!"

"Yes! That would be a possible avenue. Syndrome, try to contact them and see if we cannot arrange a meeting between us. Perhaps we can work things out," Jen mused in thought as she directed an order at Syndrome.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Gothel griped. "What about that robot Stitch that landed here recently? It appears that our satellite detects a foreign presence from another dimension."

"Gothel's right," Lyle hissed. "Maybe an enemy of his has landed here as well and is in search of him."

The villains then had evil, conniving smirks on their faces as they all turned to Commander Ho Singh, who was shocked. "You have got to be kidding me. I have to contact Anti-Cosmo? This is some bullshit!"

Meanwhile, Rhonda, Lee, Rod, Delma and Sonja were at Coldstone's and were eating their ice cream. Rod got chocolate, Lee got cotton candy, mint and red velvet cake, Rhonda got cheesecake, vanilla, and cake batter, Delma got strawberry, and Sonja got Oreo's.

Sonja then licked her lips with satisfaction as she dug into her ice cream and Delma was licking the strawberry ice cream off her spoon. "I think Delma's happier now," Rhonda replied as Lee nodded. "I agree. The kids really love to come here."

Sonja then giggled softly as she bent her spoon backwards, which was filled with ice cream; she then released it and the ice cream hit Delma's face. Delma then shook her head and grumbled before she tossed her ice cream back at her. Sonja then shrieked as she picked up her spoon and started to toss several balls of ice cream at her. Within minutes, the two girls were engaged in a food fight.

"Hold on a minute!" Rod yelled as he grabbed both of them and took away their spoons before he stuck them back into their bowls. Then he and Lee grabbed some napkins and dried their faces. Rhonda also cleaned up the table and surrounding areas.

"Oh, hi there. See that those girls are getting messy, huh?" a young female voice spoke as the trio turned to see a young redhead girl walking towards them. Her name was Fiona Koopa, the daughter of King Koopa and Lena. She then gave a small yet polite smile. "Hello there, Fiona. What brings you here?" Lee quipped.

"I was here for some ice cream," Fiona answered. "It's a nice day for ice cream after all. "And I was wondering if Reagan was here too so I can offer her some ice cream."

"I'm afraid not, Fiona. She's out with the family right now. But you can stop by our house later if you'd like," Lee replied crisply as Rhonda glanced at her curiously. "Lee, don't you think it's strange that Fiona's taking a strong interest in Reagan?" she inquired.

"I know, but they are best friends, and I am glad Reagan's actually making new friends for a change instead of being by herself," Lee remarked.

"Still, don't you think there is something going on between them?" Rhonda speculated.

"I do not like where this is going," Rod sighed as he sipped on his coke.

"Well, is it all right if I can join you?" Fiona offered as Lee smiled. "Of course," she said as Fiona took a seat next to Rod and then started to eat her chocolate fudge ice cream with a waffle cone.

"Wow, this is good!" Fiona grinned as she dug into her dessert. Delma then glanced up at Fiona inquisitively and giggled softly. She then started to yank on her shirt roughly and Sonja began to chortle.

"AGH! Stop!" Fiona yelled as Rhonda glared at her stepdaughter. "Delma, no! That's a bad girl!" she scolded her as Delma pouted while crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to take away your ice cream?" Lee threatened sternly as Delma frowned. "No," she whimpered.

"Then behave," Lee growled as Fiona turned to her. "So these are your kids?"

"Of course they are my kids. I am raising them along with my partner Rhonda and my husband Rod. They are my daughters just as much as they are hers," Lee answered.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. So how long have you been married to them?" Fiona quipped.

"About 14 and 15 years," Lee replied. "It has been a rough and rocky road, but I have never been happier."

"I wish I got married," Fiona sighed ruefully. "Ever since my father abandoned my mother and I, things haven't been the same. My mother still has a huge grudge against men and doesn't really want me dating anyone. She thinks that all they will ever do is break your heart."

"That's not true. You just need to find that special someone you love. He or she is out there; all you need is time," Lee assured her.

"Thanks, Lee," Fiona blushed. "But I don't know. I tried dating boys but they never seem to work out. I even broke up with one last year."

"Just pace yourself, darling. I don't think you really need to rush. After all, you are still young," Lee advised her. "And you are a beautiful young lady. Many men would love to be with you. In fact, I've seen plenty of heads turn when you walk in the hallways."

"Yeah, I know. They look interesting, but none of them so far seem to rouse my interest. You do have nice looking grandchildren. I'm surprised you're still energetic enough to look after your own," Fiona said.

"Well, that is due to my Atlantean heritage," Lee boasted proudly as she thumbed her chest.

"Is that so?" Fiona smirked as Sonja climbed on her lap and began to pad on her chest hungrily.

Rhonda then looked at her daughter with a smile. "I think she wants milk," she replied sardonically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not pregnant or anything. I never even had a kid," Fiona apologized as Sonja whimpered while burrowing her face into her chest. "Hungry!" she whined as she looked up at her expectantly. Fiona then sighed as she lifted up Sonja and handed her over to Lee. "She's all yours."

Lee then grabbed a bottle and began to feed Sonja with it. Sonja then purred softly as she curled up into a ball and snuggled close to her chest. Delma then went over to Rhonda as she hugged her tightly and lay in her arms. Fiona then watched the infants bask in their mothers' love with warmth in her heart.

Rod then chuckled as he threw away their ice cream bowls and got out of the table. "Come on, gang, let's go," he said as Lee, Rhonda, Fiona and the babies followed him. "Okay," Rhonda chirped.

They then walked over to Type 5 2003 and got inside the vehicle before they drove off.

Back at the Petrie residence, Jumba was lounging around in his lab as he was sitting in front of his desk, pouring over some files. Machina Stitch then strolled into the lab as he examined his surroundings with a quizzical yet bemused expression.

Once he advanced over to Jumba, the elderly former evil genius scientist swiveled over to face him with an excited grin. "Aha! So I see you finally made it, mechanical 626! You made it just in time."

He then wheeled over to the television screen and took out a remote control before he flipped on the big television screen. It started to flicker on before it revealed an image of Experiment 627, laughing evilly.

Then the image changed as it started to accelerate through several scenes featuring many of Jumba's experiments, and also all of the different experiments encountered and owned by Team Legacy over the years.

"As you see here, these are images featuring the exploits of my evil genius creations, and also those of my teammates, allies and enemies. Seeing that you are a genetically engineered specimen from another dimension, I would like to test out your abilities in comparison to my other experiments."

He then flicked on another remote, causing the wall to rotate and revealing another room. He then got off his chair and galumphed into the enclave. Machina Stitch then rolled his eyes and sighed as he followed him inside.

The two men soon arrived inside the room as Machina Stitch discovered that it was a medium-sized stadium filled with several circular rows of seats. On the other side was a caged door and the room was completely empty, except for a single light bulb.

"Now I would like to present several challengers to you. You would battle five opponents each. When you are done, I will record the data on my chart that would compare your stats and those of your opponents. Understood?"

"Understood, Jumba," Machina Stitch nodded. "Finally, I get some action in this dump!"

"Okay, let the games begin," Jumba grinned as he clicked on his remote and the caged door opened up. Moments later, a red blur appeared and Demona emerged, snarling and growling with drool dripping from her mouth.

Machina Stitch screamed as he jumped in astonishment. "Who is that?" he stammered in horror as Jumba grinned evilly. "That is Experiment 628, aka Demona. She is demonic experiment who is designed to be stronger, smarter and more powerful than any of my previous creations in the 600 series. She is my ultimate creation."

"Jeez, what were you smoking? She looks nuts!" Machina Stitch yelled as Demona let out a sharp hiss as she lunged right for him.

"Good luck, mechanical 626," Jumba chuckled as he walked away and Demona leaped into the air with her wings retracted as she charged a blue plasma ball in her paw.

Machina Stitch then activated his Smack Hands as he tossed them right at Demona. Demona then was struck away as she barreled into the air and was stunned. She then shook her head furiously and growled as she tossed a blue plasma ball at him. Machina Stitch then activated his Block Party and deflected them. Demona then evaded the blasts that flew back at her as she opened up her mouth and charged up a blue plasma beam before she fired it.

Machina Stitch then activated his Boogie Pack as he hurtled right for Demona before he was knocked out by the blue plasma blast. As soon as he tumbled down onto the ground and impacted into a huge crater, he quickly got back up his feet and flew back up.

He then activated his Punk Busters and flew right at Demona. Demona then let out a screech as she hurtled right at him and started to block his kicks and punts as she was beaten and thrashed mercilessly.

However, no matter how much strength and energy Machina Stitch was putting into his kicks, she was not letting up. Demona then threw another kick as she struck Machina Stitch back into the head. Machina Stitch then let out a scream as he was thrown back and he nearly stumbled back onto the ground.

"Okay, that's it! Let's get the show on the road!" he growled menacingly as he activated his Blast Caster and tossed the electric whip right at Demona. Demona then dodged it by rolling in midair as she rushed towards him vertically before landing another swift kick to the head. Machina Stitch then shrieked as he threw another Punk Buster to her face.

Demona then let out a scream as she was dazed by the swift yet strong kick and held her nose with her paw. When she removed it, she was shocked to find that it had blood.

"Ha! This is exciting! It appears that he is able to hold his own with 628! It appears that two evil experiments are neck and neck! Let's bring in more enemies!" Jumba cackled as he clicked on his remote and the caged door opened up again. In a few moments four more people appeared to battle Machina Stitch. They were Teriyaki, Blossom, Chopsuey, and Leroy.

"Holy crap! More opponents?" Machina Stitch gasped. "Wow, this is going to be tough."

Just as he says this, Demona then smacked Machina Stitch as he was knocked back from her and he remained afloat on his Boogie Pack. Leroy, Chopsuey, Teriyaki and Blossom looked up as Teriyaki grumbled.

"Hey, naga fair! Not all of us can fly you know!" Teriyaki growled.

"Don't worry, love. As soon as Demona's done, each of us will take him on," Blossom assured him as Leroy slammed his fist into his paw. "Let's do this!" Chopsuey then let out a cry as he mutated into his stronger form and clicked his claws.

Then Demona started throwing in more punches and kicks as she performed a series of rolling kicks, sidekicks and roadhouse kicks, which were somehow overwhelming him. As he was pushed down by these attacks, Machina Stitch struggled to regain his balance.

Then he recovered and activated his Blast Caster. This time the Blast Caster hit Demona and electrocuted her badly. As soon as she fell down, Machina Stitch lowered down to the ground and deactivated his Boogie Pack.

Just as he did so, Chopsuey and the other experiments ganged up at him as Chopsuey kicked him in the abdomen, sending him flying. As soon as Machina Stitch landed on his back with a thud, he slowly reclined from his position and looked up to see Chopsuey charging right at him.

He then activated his Slam Cannon and immediately started firing at him. Chopsuey was hit immediately by the blasts and roared as they knocked him back several times. Leroy then cartwheeled into the scene and he fired his plasma blasters right at him.

Machina Stitch then flipped into the air as he kicked the plasma balls away from him in slow motion. The plasma balls then deflected back at Leroy and he rolled back to avoid them.

Demona then let out a raspy scream as she charged at him with her back spines, horns, tentacles and extra arms exposed. Machina Stitch then crouched into fighting position as he activated his Slam Cannon once more and began to fire energy blasts at his enemies.

Blossom then dodged them as she charged up the hydrokinetic energy in her arms and began to shoot at him. Teriyaki then soared into the air as he activated his armor before he shot several terrazine blasts.

"Holy crap!" Machina Stitch yelled as he tried to avoid the simultaneous blasts coming right at him and the terrazine blasts pelted into him, slightly melting his nanites.

"Oh, damn, damn, damn!" he yelled as the nanites immediately began to repair themselves and his body glowed blue brightly. Then as soon as it healed up, he looked up with a menacing sneer. "You – are – going – down!"

Then with a loud cry he dashed towards the group and started to clobber and throttle right at Blossom; she responded by blocking and evading his moves effectively. She then twisted her body around and sent out a spinning kick, knocking him down. Chopsuey then slid down towards Machina Stitch and tripped him up on his feet.

Machina Stitch then yelled out in pain as he activated his Blast Caster and smacked the light green experiment, electrocuting him. Chopsuey then let out a pained shriek as he collapsed onto the floor in shudders and reverted back to his normal form.

"Aha! Now I know what his weakness is!" Machina Stitch cackled as he activated his Bad Axes and started chopping right at Leroy. Leroy then screamed loudly as he was battered and buffeted numerous times before he rolled onto the ground and lay there.

Teriyaki then let out a yell as he swung his blade-like tail at him and started slashing and hacking at him.

"OUCH!" Machina Stitch as he danced and skittered about to avoid the sharp blade coming down at him before the blade ripped at his shoulder blade, wounding him. Machina Stitch then yelped as he clutched it in pain and sat down. But within moments the nanites reactivated and closed up the wound.

Demona then tackled him to the ground and held him up before she started bouncing him around like a soccer ball. Then she wrapped her tentacles around his arms and began to apply painful shocks into him.

Machina Stitch howled in agony as he was electrocuted numerous times and he felt his skin prick and burn with pain. "Goddamn it!" he wailed painfully as Demona cackled evilly before her eyes started to glow blue.

She then raised up her fist and slammed it into his fist, breaking his goggles. She then took off into the skies and shrieked madly. Teriyaki then soared into the air with her and glided slowly with his wings retracted.

"Agh… when will this ever end?" he muttered as he looked up and focused his goggles on the flying experiments as much as possible. He then locked on to Teriyaki's underside and aimed his Slam Cannon at him carefully. "Okay… steady…" he muttered as the cross-hairs appeared in his vision and strange alien numbers appeared on the sidelines.

"Go!" he yelled as he launched a huge energy beam at Teriyaki and it flew right into him. The beam then slammed right into Teriyaki's pelvic area as the black and white male experiment was taken by surprise and he tumbled down. The moment he hit the ground, his armor deactivated and he was knocked out.

Blossom then let out a war cry as she rushed at Machina Stitch with her paws crackling with hydrokinetic sparks. Machina Stitch then sighed as he jumped into the air and threw down his Funchunks.

It sent huge shockwaves towards her and electrocuted her. Blossom then let out a shrill cry as she fell back with her eyes rolling backwards. She then lay on her back, stunned.

Machina Stitch then pumped his fist into the air as he did a victory dance. "Oh yeah, I did it! I did it! I won! Yeeha!" he cackled.

"Yes indeed. And your stats are unlike anything I've ever seen," Jumba chuckled as he reviewed his charts and examined them carefully. "Your abilities far surpass those of my experiments and you were able to more than match them in battle. Congratulations. You are an excellent fighter."

"Ugh, my head," Leroy moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Damn, why am I seeing stars?" Chopsuey grumbled.

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" Blossom wailed.

"Meega… sleepy," Teriyaki mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Demona snapped as she shook her head and growled.

Just then, the doorbell rang and several footfalls were heard outside and emerging into the house. As many of the footsteps spread all over the house, some of them scurried rapidly in the direction of the lab. Moments later, 627 arrived with Lee, Renee, Tony, Trevor and Wilfred.

"Baby! You all right?" 627 gasped as he ran over to Demona and held her. "Yeah, it was a tough fight. I thought I had him beat," Demona coughed as she glanced up at 627 weakly.

"You don't look like you have a single scratch on you though," 627 frowned. "You sure you got beat or maybe you got exhausted during battle?"

"I never get exhausted during battle, darling," Demona smirked evilly.

"Ah, yes. 628 is designed to have extreme stamina, capable of taking on more than one opponent and withstanding several attacks at once for more than an hour," Jumba explained to Machina Stitch.

"Oh, so you're back already?" Machina Stitch retorted as he glanced over to the others.

"Yeah, we remembered that we're on summer break, so we decided to go out places to shop and have fun," Renee answered with a laugh. "You know, to get out of the house once in a while."

"Aw, man. I would have loved to ride on my Sky Slyder and go out for fresh air instead of being stuck here in this crummy old lab," Machina Stitch grumbled as Trevor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, little guy. You'll have a chance to get out for some sunshine soon. You'll see."

"I would hope so, or I'm going to be bummed," Machina Stitch growled.

"Reagan!" Fiona yelled as she raced out to her friend and hugged her. "Fiona!" Reagan cried as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Fiona then smiled as she gazed into her eyes. "I was looking for you in Coldstone's. I ran into your grandparents there and they offered to drive me here."

"Really? Cool," Reagan smiled as Fiona giggled softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, why don't we go do something? We can go to your room and read some magazines or watch T.V. or something."

"Okay," Reagan blushed as she looked at him quizzically. "Doesn't your mom know you're here?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," Fiona waved her hand dismissively with a grin. "I'll call her later."

"I think you should call her though. She might be worried," Reagan frowned concernedly.

"You may be right," Fiona sighed. "Mother would be mad if she knew that I went anywhere without telling her." She then took out her cell phone and headed out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Reagan's stomach fluttered softly as her eyes turned away and her hands folded on her chest nervously. Trevor noticed the strange look on her face. "What's wrong, big sis?" he queried as he approached her. "Nothing, I'm fine," Reagan replied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Trevor insisted as he drew closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know. She seems to have a certain look in her eye, like there is a small twinkle every time she looks at me. She seems really excited to see me whenever we meet," Reagan replied apprehensively while biting her lip.

"Well, maybe it's because she never had any friends like you and she is happy that she has a real friend for the first time in her life," Trevor suggested with a smirk as Reagan became flustered.

"I suppose…" her voice trailed off with a sigh and she swallowed. "I mean… maybe there is something she likes about me and we have a certain chemistry… but I am not so sure… Why does she even like me anyway?"

"Because you're a sweet and nice girl who's willing to be friends with anyone she meets and wants to lend out a hand," Trevor answered as Reagan turned to him with a smile. "That's true, but still… she's a dinosaur/human hybrid. What could she possibly see in an Atlantean human girl like me anyway?"

"A lot," Trevor declared with a teasing smirk as Reagan scoffed with an eye roll. "Get lost!" she laughed as she walked out.

"So what's for lunch?" Machina Stitch asked as Rhonda smirked. "Who wants lasagna?"

"I do!" Wilfred chirped as he smiled at Trevor. "Come on; let's grab some grub!"

"Me too!" Lebani yelled as he raced out of the lab with the boys.

"Awesome!" Roadstark barked as he chased his tail around and bolted out.

As Reagan was walking through the hallway, Fiona came out with a startled yet shaken look on her face. Reagan then approached her new friend with a worried expression. "What's wrong, Fiona?" she asked.

"My mom's mad at me! She basically screamed and hollered at me through the phone. She wants me to come straight home right now. I'm sorry, Reagan," Fiona stammered apologetically as she was bewildered and frightened by her exchange with her mother.

She then sighed and wiped her forehead before she turned to the younger redhead. "Anyways, here's a piece of gum if you want." She then took out a pink gum and offered it to her.

"Thank you," Reagan smiled as she accepted it and opened up the wrapper before she stuck it into her mouth. She and Fiona then kissed each other good bye before they shared an embrace and Fiona raced downstairs. "See ya!"

The door then slammed shut just a few minutes later and she was gone. Reagan then sighed sadly as she leaned against the wall and retreated to her room.

As soon as she arrived in her room, she lay on her bed and looked up to the ceiling to think. She was confused and bewildered over what had been going on between her and Fiona lately.

As much as she enjoyed her company and liked being her best friend, she couldn't help but feel that she was beginning to be unusually affectionate towards her. It was almost as if she was actually flirting with her.

Reagan was unnerved at the thought of Fiona trying to seduce her, but often wondered if maybe she felt something for her too. After all, she did leave her often blushing and her body felt warm whenever Fiona was affectionate around her. Then was Trevor indeed right? Was she really in love with her? What would her mother think? What would her grandmother think?

"Hey, Reagan," Lucy greeted her older sibling as she walked into the room with a black low-cut shirt, a pair of black pants and some black sandals. Reagan sat up in shock to see the young brunette grinning mischievously at her. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. Raleigh and I have been spending some time together as usual. We're trying to take it slow but it seems like he can't control himself at times," Lucy answered as she narrowed her eyes at her. "What about you? You seem to be in a daze."

"It's about Fiona. She seems to be very affectionate and flirtatious around me lately and I don't know what to think. Every time I look at her, she seems to have a strange gleam in her eye, almost as if she's happy to see me. And she makes me feel funny in my stomach and my pulse races in her presence. I know she is my best friend, but I'm not sure if a relationship between us would ever work, especially since her mother's a villain and well, our grandmother used to be one."

"I don't think it matters whether or not you're a villain. I would probably suggest that you should follow your heart. If you're really determined to give a go to a romance with her, then do it. I would rather you have a shot of courting her than missing an opportunity to discover your heart's true desire," Lucy advised her gently as Reagan glanced at her quizzically. "Since when have you become so philosophical?"

"Beats me," Lucy laughed. "Now I know we've had our differences and you always have been pretty annoying but you're still my sister."

"I'll bet being with Raleigh has given you a new perspective on love, right?" Reagan teased her sardonically.

"More or less," Lucy shrugged as she grabbed Reagan and led her out of bed. "Now come on! We got lasagna to eat!"

Later, Fiona returned to her home somewhere in the mountains and climbed up to a nearby cave. As soon as she got inside, her mother Lena was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" she sneered angrily as Fiona gulped. "Mother, I was just at Reagan's house, that's all-"

"I thought I told you not to hang out with that girl! She's the granddaughter of that traitor Lee Dumonde. She's no longer part of our villain ranks and as such, you do not associate with her!" Lena snapped angrily and Fiona scowled.

"Mother, why should I care whether or not her grandmother was a former villain? I like her as my friend. She's one of the few friends I ever had. I never get to hang out with anybody because you keep me locked away in this tiny cave every day of my life and never allow me to socialize. When are you going to let me live my own life?"

"Until you learn to abide by my rules and learn your place, I want you to stay here at all times where I can watch you and not have any more contact with that Dumonde girl. Is that clear?" Lena snarled threateningly as she marched up to her before she smacked her from behind the head. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Fiona stammered as she struggled to recover from the blow and her heart rattled nervously against her chest. "Good. Now go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come down for dinner."

Fiona just sighed and turned away from her mother as she trudged back to her room. She then entered her small alcove and got onto her bed as she lay down to face the ceiling. She sighed sadly as her mind wandered off and her thoughts turned to Reagan.

The thought of never seeing her friend again saddened and horrified her and her heart was heavy from hearing her mother's harsh words ringing in her head. Fiona then rolled onto her side and closed her eyes before she began to think.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Reagan but my mother wants to tear us apart. And it seems that there is something weird going on too. I don't know why but I seem to feel some sort of reaction whenever I'm around Reagan. My heart starts pounding, my face becomes flushed, my breathing gets uneven and my head starts spinning. What's more is that I start to feel anticipation and excitement whenever I'm around her. I've never felt anything like this before. Not even when I have been dating my boyfriends. Nothing comes close to how I feel about her."

Fiona then exhaled heavily as she turned back up to the ceiling and chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Does she feel the same for me like I do her? I'm not quite sure."

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Lena was pacing around indignantly as she mulled over her present situation with her daughter.

_Why does she keep on hanging around that girl, even though I've told her a thousand times no! She's always been very obedient towards me and she has done everything I've asked. _

_I don't want her to make the same mistakes I've made with men, including her pathetic, worthless, bastard father of hers! But is it possible that there is something more going on than I'm led to believe? What if there is some sort of attraction between the two girls?_

_No! No! That's not possible! It just isn't! No Koopa in the entire history of this family has ever been with another member of the same sex, let alone a female. _

_I'll be damned if my daughter gets together with a scoundrel whore of a former villainess! I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that they will never speak to each other again! On the other hand…_

Lena then stopped walking as she was standing in the middle of the room and flashed an evil grin with dark thoughts stirring in her mind.

_Maybe this Dumonde girl would prove to be of use to me yet. Maybe if I can prove that Reagan is truly, madly and deeply in love with my Fiona, I'll use it to my advantage and allow Fiona to seduce her. Then once she gets her way with her, I'll use Reagan as bait to lure Lee out. _

_Then once I have her in my clutches, I'll murder her for treason against our villainous brotherhood! Yes! Yes, it will work! This is brilliant! I will have my revenge against Team Legacy and their allies and I will destroy the Dumonde family once and for all!_

Lena then burst out into evil laughter as she threw back her head and her exhilarated and hysterical howls echoed and reverberated throughout the kitchen and the entire house. They soon dispersed out of the hollow cavern and bounced off the mountainside and beyond the rugged terrain.

Soon they engulfed throughout much of California and even those were at the Grand Canyon could hear her. It would not be long before Team Legacy would have another encounter with their enemies. But whenever it would actually happen… only time would tell.


	5. When Villains Attack

**If you haven't noticed we're taking turns.**

Ultimate Crossover: Team Legacy Meets Machina Stitch

**Chapter 5 - When Villains Attack**

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy appeared back in the house in an explosion of fairy dust.

"Well?" M. Stitch asked when he saw them.

"It's the Anti-Fairies. They're planning something. Jorgen also warned us about the League of Villains, and there's a disturbance in time that might make the bad guys stronger," Wanda explained.

"Anti… Fairies?" Stitch asked, obviously confused.

"A race of fairies that causes bad luck. For every Fairy there is an Anti-Fairy," Wanda explained again.

"Oh, I get it. Bring it on! I can take anything!" M. Stitch said boastfully before Slang appeared right in front of them.

"EXCEPT FOR HER! AUGH!" M. Stitch screamed with his eyes widened before he ran off. Slang was followed by Stella, Virgil, Fang, Angel, Clover, Jr. (Leroy), and Reuben, (also known as Zack).

"He went that way," Rhonda pointed back to the lab.

"Figures; he always had been attracted to machines ever since he was fused with nanites," Slang said, bored.

"I believe we've met before, at the party?" Stella asked Rhonda, who nodded.

"Yeah, didn't Stitch call you Stella?" Rhonda remembered.

After introductions were made, the team went down into the lab, but little did they realize that they were being watched.

"Of course Providence would send a search team. They are so predictable," Dark smiled evilly, looking at Anti-Cosmo and the League of Villains.

They had worked out a deal and were now cooperating to destroy Team Legacy and claim the universe.

"Are you ready for phase 1 of our ingenious plan?" Dark asked.

"Of course. We tunnel underneath the house and put your soil under it, and then we attack them," Marie Frances recalled.

"And if that doesn't work we will retreat and add more soil to this Earth!" Crocker said before saying, "FAIRIES!" as he spasmed uncontrollably.

"You are crazy. Did you know that?" Anti-Cosmo asked the spazzing Crocker.

"Just Poof the dirt under the house," Dark said rolling his eyes.

Anti-Cosmo did just that and the villains went in to attack.

They were noticed immediately and an epic brawl began. M. Stitch was fighting Dark with much skill. Dark managed to use a very sharp vine to cut his shoulder. M. Stitch howled in agony as his nanites closed the wound. He decided to finish it by using his B.F.S. and slicing his body, causing him to explode.

Stella was fighting Vincent, who fired a huge gust of wind at her. However Stella used her nature bending magic to direct the blast back at him, effectively defeating him.

Splodyhead, Slushy, Plasmoid and Heat shot out plasma and ice balls at Syndrome, but he used his zero gravity device to suspend them in midair. But then Snooty swooped down upon him and began to fly around him erratically. He then climbed onto his face and sucked all of the mucus out of him.

Syndrome then became so light-headed that he collapsed and fell down, releasing the device. The experiments were freed from his grip and dropped to the ground.

"Hello, Rhonda," Marie Frances grinned evilly as she and Xavier approached Rhonda. "Marie Frances! I thought you were dead!" Rhonda gasped as Xavier's eyes glowed a light blue and she was levitated into the air. Marie Frances then grabbed her and held her up, her forked tongue lashing out of her mouth.

"Now you're mine," she hissed in a demonic voice as her eyes glowed a malevolent red. But then Lee started to glow a bright blue as she pushed out her hands and lifted Rhonda out of her grip. Rhonda then yelped as she skidded down on her back. "You!" Marie Frances snarled as she clenched her fists indignantly.

"Leave my woman alone!" Lee snarled at her former mistress. "Oh my God! You're a lesbian now? I can't believe this!" Marie Frances cackled hysterically as she smirked at Xavier. "How about that? Good ol' Rhonda's a lesbo!"

"And to think I wanted to have her hand in marriage," Xavier snickered as the two villains snickered in laughter. But then they were levitated into midair and slammed into the wall.  
Moments later they were wrapped in rope. Marie Frances then struggled to break free as she hissed. "What the fuck is this?" she snapped as she glared at Rod. "You!"

"Don't you dare insult my wives!" Rod exploded as he brandished out his katanas and spun around in circles.

"Go to hell!" Xavier yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hello, Mother," Sami smirked evilly as she sauntered over to Marlena and Marlena gasped upon turning to her. "Sami! What are you doing here?"

"Ready to destroy YOU!" Sami hissed angrily as she charged up dark sparks in her hands and prepared to launch a huge dark energy beam. "Prepare to die!"

"I don't think so," Marlena growled as she activated her telekinesis and she levitated into the air with her eyes glowing wildly. She then lifted up her hands as Sami was thrown off the ground and she slammed hard into the wall. "Ow…"

"This is for my grandfather!" E.J. bellowed as he lunged at Marlena and began to clobber and thrash her with several punches. Marlena then dodged his attacks as fast as she could as she received some of the blows to her face and chest.

She then rolled onto the ground and threw him off her. E.J. then let out a scream as he landed on the floor. Just as he got up and was about to attack again, he was then frozen into a block of ice.

The rest of the battle went exactly like this and the League was once again defeated.

"I wish they were gone!" Timmy wished and his Fairies waved their wands and in a Poof cloud the villains were gone.

Back at the League's HQ the evildoers were obviously upset.

"I can't believe we were defeated! And right when I saw… FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker had another famous spasm.

"I've added more to my plan!" Dark began, grabbing the villains' attention. "I plan to steal the blueprints for an Omega-1 Nanite."

"But where are they?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"They are hidden underneath M. Stitch's goggles. If we had those prints we could gain new powers," Dark revealed.

"I like where this is going, but that blue menace will beat us up again!" Marie sighed.

"Unless he is asleep," Dark added, knowing that his rival is a very heavy sleeper.

With this new piece of the plan the villains began to laugh maniacally.

Stitch was showing the Team the blueprints of his OM-1 nanite.

"…And that's why these instructions were given to me," he concluded while the rest stood with their mouths agape.

"These prints should be protected at all costs. We may be able to use them," Rod ordered.

"And I'll keep these phony blueprints. The last sucker to use this OM-1 was turned into a 75-foot freak show," M. Stitch smirked, putting them under his goggles.

"We'll keep this one in a vault," Meryl ordered as some teammates took it away.

"And here's a catch," Stitch said. "The OM-1 Nanite rests inside me right now!"

"Interesting," Jumba said. "Will be running more tests to see what it gives you."

"Don't bother. The machines that are blue: the Blast Caster, Funchucks, Bad Axes, Block Party, and Sky Slyder are the powers the nanite gave me," Stitch concluded before his stomach rumbled. "What's for dinner?"


	6. Another Course Of Action

**Chapter 6 – Another Course Of Action**

Later that night, the Team was gathered around in the dinner table as Mrs. Petrie was stooped over a pan of hot lasagna. Garfield then licked his lips and he wagged his tail excitedly over the prospect of eating the delicious meal. He then quickly climbed up to the table, grabbed his utensils and put on a bib before he flashed a wide grin.

Anita then took out a cigarette and lit it up as she smiled at her sister Raquel and she turned to Machina Stitch. "So what are we eating?" he retorted as Stella, Fang, Slang, Virgil, Junior, Zack, Shadow, Angel and Clover glanced over at the gang with puzzled yet bemused faces. Fang then scoffed as she sipped her water and Stella was circling her claw on the table.

Zack then turned to face Tony. "So you are Team Legacy?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded as he frowned at Zack. "And since when your name is Zack? I thought your name was Reuben, since you look a lot like him?"

"Yeah, well, that's the name my parents gave me," Zack shrugged nonchalantly.

"So are you guys really superheroes? That's pretty awesome!" Clover exclaimed as she examined the others carefully and Shadow turned to Renee. "So how are you guys doing?"

"Pretty well, I say," Renee answered as she turned to Mona and Michael, who were holding their twin children. "The babies are very well behaved and although our world is now in a cold war, everything is peaceful… for the most part."

"For the most part?" Slang repeated while raising an eyebrow and Stella cleared her throat.

"So how did your world get into a cold war?" she asked.

"Well, it's complicated," Nani answered with a sigh as she stirred the smooth edge of her wine cup. "First, Benito Mussad sent out his daughter Fajah to steal Jumba's 700 experiment series and she had actually succeeded in that aspect. However, she was also tasked to kill Lee. That was the part she failed to carry out."

"And why exactly did she fail to fulfill that plot?" Fang scoffed disdainfully.

"Rodney caught wind of it when Benito sent out doubles of Sable and Monica to kidnap Lee and Delma, and after he killed them, he had Fajah captured. She was held hostage in the Hyperion and interrogated for information. Interestingly enough, Fajah confessed that she wanted to find out who her real mother was and Lee suspected that Fajah may be her biological child."

"We then ran a DNA test and it turned out that it was indeed the case. My guess is that Fajah had nothing left to lose and she was willing to do anything to survive. And she was not going to die without at least finding out her true parentage."

"But the longer she stayed with us, the more attached she became to our family. She started developing a closer bond with Lee and they spent a lot of time together. Lee even took her under her wing and became very loving and protective towards her. At one point Fajah developed feelings for Lee and attempted to have her way with her, but Rod stopped her. Eventually, Fajah fell in love with Rod and had a one night stand with him."

"Ewww, gross!" Slang grimaced as Machina Stitch cackled hysterically while doubling over in his chair. "Yeah, that's what I said!"

"Shut up!" Slang snapped as Machina Stitch whimpered and cowered in terror in his spot. "Don't hurt me!" he whined, covering his head protectively with his paws.

"What a big baby!" Cera taunted Machina Stitch as the young 18-year-old experiment spun around to glare at the fully grown orange threehorn, who was sitting next to him and Littlefoot. "You're calling me a big baby? Well, I'll show you who's a big baby!" He then activated his Smack Hands and got in the center of the table, startling everyone.

Then he spun around and his body started to glow a bright blue, becoming a rapid whirl of energy. Cera felt panic and fear rising in her chest as she quickly realized what was happening.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me hen I fall in a sewer!" he snarled as he torpedoed right into her and throttled her mercilessly. Littlefoot and his friends gasped in horror as he lifted her up and delivered a rolling spin kick into her abdomen, sending her flying to the wall. Cera then crashed head on into the wall and tumbled down to the ground.

Machina Stitch then rolled down towards her with his Funchunks and slammed them down, knocking her off the floor. Cera then screamed as she skidded hard on her side and spun wildly out of control.

Then just as Machina Stitch charged at her with his Slam Cannon and was about to fire a shot at her, a tail suddenly gripped his ankle and tripped him to the ground. Machina Stitch then fell face down and peered over his shoulder to see Littlefoot glaring at him angrily. "Leave my mate alone, you big bully!" he sneered.

"Me? She was the one that insulted my sewer swim in the first place! You don't even remember that?" Machina Stitch snapped back aggressively while pointing his Slam Cannon at Littlefoot.

"But that's still no excuse to harm her!" Littlefoot growled darkly as he lashed out his tail threateningly. "Touch her again and there's more where that came from."

"Boys, boys, boys!" Mrs. Petrie yelled as she set down the pan of lasagna and began serving. "Settle down! You need to talk it out like mature adults and not cause any disturbance in this table!"

"But he started it-" Machina Stitch protested as Mrs. Petrie directed a withering glare in his direction, silencing him. Machina Stitch then sighed and rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, all right. Fine!"

He and Littlefoot then returned to the table and everyone resumed their meal. Junior then cleared his throat and spoke up. "So um, after this whole affair with Fajah, then what happened?"

"Then Benito, Stefano DiMera and Eli David, the Deputy Director of Mossad, conspired together to build a world empire by gathering all of the experiments and activating them for his army. Then once he has collected them all, he would unleash them on the world and conquer it by force."

"But then Rod and some of our teammates somehow got into Mossad's quarters, rescued the experiments and Sable and Monica. Turns out that they were detained in the brig since Benito suspected that they were liable for his plans and they would only get in the way."

"But as a back-up plan, Stefano somehow got a hold of the Resurrection Stone and went to the Grand Canyon to unleash a zombie army to overrun the entire planet and conquer the galaxy. But again Rodney and his Raynors came to the rescue and defeated him once and for all. Plus they rescued Rhonda's parents, who have been missing for years."

"Whoa… that's intense," Shadow whistled.

"But what exactly caused the cold war?" Zack crossed his arms firmly with a bemused expression.

"Well, as part of his operation. Benito launched an air strike on Iran, devastating the capital and wiping out millions of people. Then Iran declared war on Israel and they engaged in bitter fighting. It has gone on for several months and in light of the event, the United Nations convened an emergency meeting."

"It was then decided that the U.S. and its allies were to form a new organization while the communist countries would form their own union. The organization that the U.S. and its allies formed was called The Union Of Democratic Nations while the communist countries were called The League Of Socialist Republics. And that's it."

"So that's it? You guys are stuck in a cold war?" Fang scoffed.

"We're not the only ones you know. In Joshua and Naomi's universe, they are also in a cold war with the Haloran Imperium," Kiara replied sternly.

"What's the Haloran Imperium?" Clover asked with a curious eyebrow.

"The Haloran Imperium was a galactic empire long thought to be wiped out by the Galactic Federation during the Great Galactic War. They were the ones that were responsible for the destruction of the ancient city of Atlantis and the spreading of its descendants," Lilo answered.

"You may also be surprised, but Mertle Edmonds and her family are one of these descendants. When Lee arrived in their universe, they immediately thought that she was an Atlantean because of her psionic powers. After we returned home and researched her family history, however, we didn't get much information, but there is a handful of evidence to suggest that she may be of Atlantean descent. Lee also testified about the information passed down to her from her mother from when she was a child."

She then glanced over at Stitch and smiled as she kissed him. "And it was because of that mission that I finally began to realize my feelings for Stitch. At first I pushed them away and kept them to myself, fearing that Stitch won't love me back, but they kept on coming back to the surface."

"But finally I got the chance when Angel filed for divorce from Stitch. They had been drifting apart since that day and Angel was jealous of my relationship with Stitch. And when their marriage finally ended, he started to court me. In a matter of years, we got married and we had kids together. Angel's still sore about it though. She still blames me for driving Stitch away from her."

"Wow that sucks. I'm really sorry about that," Virgil replied sympathetically.

"Still, I think human/experiment relationships are disgusting. They are unnatural!" Clover sniffed while holding up her nose. Teagan then growled furiously as she exposed her extra appendages and she stood up from her chair to attack her.

Clover waved her hand and Teagan was immersed in a tornado that swept her away. "H-H-H-H-HELP!" she bellowed as Malcolm gasped and leaned over to see his alien mate trapped in the vortex. "Teagan!" he yelled as he raced over to save her.

Clover then waved her hand again and the tornado disappeared, just like that. Teagan then flailed her arms desperately as she crashed down on her seat and landed on her face. "Ugh!" she grunted as Malcolm rushed over to his beloved. "Teagan, are you all right?" he asked as Teagan lifted up her head with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"See what I mean? This is disgusting!" Fang hollered while throwing up her hands as Stella held up her hand. "Hold it, Fang. We have no right to judge them," she reproached her firmly as she turned to Meryl. "Right?"

"Right," Meryl nodded. "You are all guests, but you still need to treat people here with respect."

"My sis is right," Malcolm nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is exactly why she's the leader. She's much smarter and wiser than I am."

"I may have more initiative and gumption than you, Malcolm, but I don't consider myself wise," Meryl smiled meekly.

"And that is why I love her too," Bobby added as he turned to her and kissed her tenderly. Meryl then received the kiss and they embraced lovingly for several minutes. Then after they broke away from their passionate kiss, Meryl took a moment to catch her breath and blushed.

"That's my girl," Lee crowed proudly as Mrs. Petrie stood up. "Who wants dessert?" she announced as she went over to get some ice cream and cheesecake.

"Coconut cake!" Stitch cheered while clapping his hands excitedly.

Later on, when everyone had gone to bed and the house was dark, Reagan was back in her room staring out into the glass window. She was watching the stars twinkling in the heavens and her mind was drifting aimlessly with countless thoughts.

She was unsure of what to do and she was very concerned about Fiona's wellbeing. Did something happen to her? Was she all right? What if her mother hurt her somehow? She would never forgive herself if anything were to happen to her.

But then the window opened up and a shadowy figure emerged into the room. Reagan gasped in surprise as she was astonished to see who was standing in front of her.

"Fiona!" she cried as Fiona laughed and sashayed towards her. "Hey, Reagan. How's it going?" she chimed.

"How did you escape from your room? Didn't your mom notice you?" Reagan frowned quizzically as the older woman smirked. "Well, I simply snuck out of the window after I waited a while for my mom to fall asleep. I figured I had to see you."

"How sweet and generous of you," Reagan blushed as she looked down on the floor. She shifted her feet shyly and Fiona ambled over to her with a smile on her face. "Is it all right if I sleep over here?"

"Sure, Fiona. Grandpa says you're always welcome here," Reagan answered kindly as Fiona kissed her on the nose. Reagan then giggled softly as she tackled her on the bed and engaged in a tickle fight.

Fiona began to howl mercilessly as she thrashed and wriggled underneath her younger friend with her arms and legs flailing.

"Hey, cut it out! That tickles!" the redhead teen cackled as Fiona gave a playful growl before she nipped her on the nose.

Reagan then gave a cry of pain as she was flipped onto her back and Fiona began to claw at her maniacally. Within minutes her skin began to turn into rough and dry scales and a long dinosaur-like tail sprouted from her behind. Her face then contorted and morphed into a long yet slender snout and she grew claws and sharp, razor teeth.

Fiona then let out a loud roar as Reagan scrambled away from her with panicking screams. "Get away from me!" she yelled as she retreated to her pillows and cowered there, whimpering.

Fiona then snapped out of her trance and looked down at her paws, confused. Upon further examination, she gaped in horror and disbelief as she slowly realized what had happened.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Reagan! I didn't mean to transform like that!" Fiona apologized desperately as she grimaced at her friend. Reagan then took a few minutes to calm down while taking deep breaths.

"It's okay, Fiona. I know it's not your fault," Reagan nodded understandingly with a smile. "I do like you a lot. You're one of the few friends I have."

"Mine too," Fiona returned loyally as she crawled over to Reagan and nuzzled her. Reagan then stiffened as she turned towards her face and looked into her eyes. Fiona then swallowed hard as they exchanged a silent glance.

Reagan then reached out her hand and stroked her long and silky hair. Fiona's eyes averted from her gaze as she felt her tender touch and she then started to nuzzle her once more. Reagan then blushed softly as she felt Fiona's loving nuzzle and she leaned her neck away from her.

Fiona then continued to nuzzle her deeply as she pushed her against the pillow and leaned in to kiss her. Reagan's eyes then widened as she averted her gaze away from her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as Fiona placed her hands in her shirt and massaged her. "I never noticed how beautiful you really are, Reagan," Fiona whispered seductively in her ear and Reagan felt her heart race. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Fiona purred as she leaned in to kiss her but then the door opened, revealing Lee. Lee was mortified and startled to find Fiona leaning on top of Reagan, her hands in her shirt and her lips just inches away from hers.

"What are you doing? Does your mother know you're even here?" the elderly Salemite woman demanded sternly as she approached the two teens and put on an akimbo.

"N-No," Fiona stammered as Lee glared at her.

"Now I don't want you to get in trouble, so I suggest you leave right now before she confronts me about you sneaking out of your house," she scolded her sternly as Reagan frowned at her grandmother.

"Please, Grandma. Let her stay. I assure you that she won't be any trouble," she wheedled as Lee sighed.

"I can't, darling. I'm not about to get into a heated confrontation with Fiona's mother," she replied sadly. Then she turned to Fiona with fierce eyes. "Leave, now," she growled angrily as Fiona sighed. "Oh, all right," she muttered as she turned to Reagan. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she's right. I better leave."

"Oh, it's okay. I hope I will see you again at school," Reagan replied with a smile as Fiona kissed her on the cheek. "Good night," she whispered before she walked towards the window and crawled out of the house.

Lee then turned to Reagan, who then groaned and crossed her arms. "Why did you have to chase her out, Grandma? She's not bad, you know."

"I know that, but the last thing I want is that wretched woman threatening our family," Lee sighed exasperatedly with an eye roll.

She then narrowed her eyes after a pause and glared darkly at the young teen. "Now what were you and Fiona doing on the bed? Was she going to have sex with you?"

"I-I don't know," Reagan stammered as she rubbed her hands nervously. "She was acting kind of weird. Actually, she's been acting funny for over a month now. I wonder if there is something going on with her."

"I think what you should be asking is whether or not she has feelings for you?" Lee retorted inquisitively as Reagan startled in astonishment. "F-Feelings? You think she has feelings for me?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Lee raised an eyebrow as Reagan looked down glumly. Lee then sauntered over to her granddaughter and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Now Reagan, do you want to have sex with Fiona?"

"Only if she feels the same for me," Reagan answered timidly.

"Only if she feels the same for you, huh?" Lee smirked as she stroked her hand. "Now don't be nervous. You can tell me anything about how you feel about Fiona. I'll support you all the way. If you want to sleep with her, I can always provide you with protection so you'll be safe."

"Thanks, Grandma," Reagan replied gratefully as Lee smiled.

"No problem, darling," she murmured as she embraced her tightly and held her. Reagan then nuzzled into her neck and the two women shared a loving hug for several minutes.

Just then, the ringing of the doorbell jolted them out of their family moment and Lee scampered out to retrieve the front door. Reagan then bolted down after the older woman and peered down from the banisters as she watched Lee open the door. She saw Lee jumping for joy as a blonde woman squealed happily before the two women embraced.

"Madison! What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming!" Lee shrieked as she squeezed her tightly and Madison pulled away from her. "I decided to drop by and see how you are doing," she answered with a toothy grin.

"How's working for the mayor?" Lee asked as she let Madison inside the house and they went over to the living room.

"Good. He's pretty swamped with new bills to go over and he has been very busy, but other than that, it has been swell," Madison answered as they entered the den and they sat down on the sofa couch.

"And I have been attending a lot of parties with many of my wealthy and affluent friends in Brentwood and Beverly Hills. They have been spreading some pretty good gossip about celebrities in Hollywood."

"Interesting," Lee smirked as she looked around. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please," Madison grinned as Lee got up to brew some coffee. It was then that Reagan arrived in the living room and glanced over to see Madison. Madison then smiled politely as she leaned over to open her cigarette pack. "Hello there; I'm a friend of Lee's," she greeted her in a friendly tone as she took out a cigarette before she lit it up and smoked it.

"Hi. I'm Reagan, Lee's granddaughter," Reagan stammered nervously as Madison chuckled. "Oh, that's right. Lee told me about you. She talked a lot about her family, including her husband and children. She even mentioned her wife too. I think it's cute the way she gushes over 'her Rhonda.'" She giggled softly as she said this while taking a brief drag and offered a smoke to her. "Want a smoke?"

"No thanks," Reagan waved with a shake of her head as Madison put her cigarette in her mouth and resumed smoking.

"Here is your coffee," Lee announced as she walked over to the sofa couch and handed Madison her coffee mug.

"Thank you, Lee," Madison nodded as she sipped on it.

"Did you know that Reagan is seeing another woman?" Lee gushed happily as Madison nearly spat out her coffee and Reagan gasped in horror. "Grandma!"

"You kidding, right?" Madison chuckled as she glanced at Reagan, who shook her head. "Well then…" she smirked as she leaned back. "So that means she's a lesbian, right?"

"Yeah, I think she might be a lesbian. My husband is not exactly comfortable with homosexuality, but he still loves her and our children and grandchildren the same," Lee replied simply.

"Yeah, it takes guts to come out. I know what it is like to be in her shoes. I had some friends who were lesbians in high school and college. Of course, my parents did not want me to hang out with them, so my contact with them was limited," Madison explained.

"But once I got to college, I didn't care what they said. They were still my friends. I'll admit that I am not too knowledgeable on the subject, but I'll lend my support either way."

She then laughed as she continued. "And I lived in an upper middle class neighborhood. I lived in a very stylish, lavish home and I had a ton of video games, electronics and other toys. I also had a bunch of friends who liked to party too. We would do a lot of drugs, sleep around, and go to night clubs."

"It was really awesome. I even had some trinkets too, such as a Rolex watch, an emerald ring, and a locket of me and my parents. I hope to be a well-known socialite someday. And I also went around with some women too."

"You did, huh?" Lee softened her gaze at Madison as the two shared a raunchy laugh. "Yep, I did. And I find you sexy too." She then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and growled seductively at her.

Reagan then cleared her throat, prompting the two adults to gaze over in her direction. "Now if you excuse me, I better get to bed."

"Of course; I understand that you have school," Madison chirped as Lee glowered at her questioningly. "Actually, we're on summer break, Madison," she reminded her as Madison chuckled. "Oh right, of course." She then nearly dropped the coffee mug as some of the liquid splashed out of the cup and spilled on the carpet.

"Damn it!" Lee snarled as she rushed over to fetch a wet sponge; once she got back to the den, she bent down to clean up the stain.

"Oh, I am so sorry! How clumsy of me! I didn't mean it, really!" Madison apologized as Lee kept on scrubbing on the carpet furiously. "It is all right, darling," she muttered as she succeeded in cleaning up the mess. "It was an accident."

"I think I should go; it's late and I don't want to be late for work," Madison informed her new friend as she stood up to face her. "You don't have to leave right away. It's getting late and I would be an impolite host if I didn't offer to let you stay overnight."

"Really? You'd do that?" Madison grinned as Lee nodded. "Yes I would," she replied as Madison giggled softly before she kissed her on the cheek. "Then take me to my room then. I'd like to know where I sleep."

"Okay," Lee acquiesced as the two women climbed up the steps and they ascended to the second floor to make arrangements for Madison's sleepover.

Meanwhile, in the Super League Of Villains headquarters, the villains were holding yet another meeting in their briefing room. Jen was becoming increasingly infuriated at their constant failure at beating Team Legacy at their own game, and she was becoming desperate at formulating another plan, and quick. As much as she liked Dark's plan to steal the blueprints for the Omega-1 Nanite, she felt there was something missing. But what?

"What's the matter, dearie?" Anti-Cosmo inquired with a sigh as he smoked a pipe. Anti-Wanda was filing her nails and Foop was typing something on a computer with his Ipod buds in his ears.

Like Poof, Foop was now all grown up and was training to be a great Ant-Fairy. However, he was sullen, brooding and moody with a hot temper. He resembled very much like his father except he had a mustache and he had a muscular, brawny, stocky build.

"I don't know, Anti-Cosmo. As of right now we're just sitting here on our asses instead of taking action!" Jen muttered irritably as she exploded into a fit of rage.

"Whoa, girl, are you on your period already?" Syndrome snickered as Jen shrieked furiously and she fired a blue energy beam at him. Syndrome screamed as he leaped off his chair and it was demolished into a pile of ash.

The villainous redhead man then panted deeply as he flattened himself against the wall. "Damn, girl, what is WRONG with you?"

"I think her powers are the work of – FAIRIES!" Mr. Crocker declared as he convulsed into another spasm.

"I did not get them because of fairies, you dumbass," Jen sneered.

"Hey, I think I got something. What do we do when we get the blueprints?" Marie Frances volunteered while waving her hand.

"She has a point. And how do we get them?" Sami snorted.

"Simple," Marie Frances grinned as she leaned in towards her evil comrades. "I will disguise myself as my goody-good cousin and try to seduce her wife and husband. After I have done so, I'll sneak into the lab and steal the blueprints. Then we'll use them to harness the powers of the nanites so we will get better abilities."

"Hey, what's wrong with our powers?" Xavier scoffed.

"Yeah; I see nothing wrong with them. As a matter of fact, take a look at my experiments!" Dr. Habbitraile retorted angrily as he gestured over to a red Kixx-like experiment, a clownish orange Angel-like experiment, a purple Yaarp-like experiment, and a periwinkle Belle-like experiment. They roared loudly in a chorus as they growled, snarled and hissed madly.

The red Kixx-like experiment then spun around with his four arms as he started to punch and clobber them. The purple Yaarp-like experiment then sent out his sonic waves as he knocked him down.

"Yeah, but we will never be able to beat that blue menace unless we upgrade our powers," Jen sighed as she spun around in her chair and turned her back. "However, Marie's plan might probably work."

"If she is able to retrieve the plans and seduce Lee and Rod with her disguise, then we could use them to not only gain new abilities but we can also use them to create an experiment of our own, provided that those fiends had not started already."

"I think I can help, since I am very knowledgeable in that area," Dr. Habbitraile offered.

"And I can help too," Mr. Sanders slurred as he was lying drunk in his chair. Gothel then rolled her eyes at him as he glared at her evilly and snarled. "Fucking whore!" he hollered as he lunged at her and Gothel kicked him in the groin, knocking him down.

"You drunk bastard!" she hissed as she took out a dagger and dove right for him; in a matter of minutes, they were engaged in a bitter brawl.

But then a loud whistle interrupted the fight as everyone turned towards the doorway to see the new arrivals. There were four people, with an elderly Japanese woman with dark blue-grey braided hair and wearing a dark black dress vest and pants.

The second person had dark purple short hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a dark blue vest jacket with a white tank top and dark blue pants, and was also of Japanese descent. She also had a staunched, heavyset face with a prominent jaw.

The third person was a dark black-grey whale-like alien with red beady eyes and stood over 6 feet. He was dressed in a grey power suit with cutoffs, a black vest jacket with breast pockets, a pair of leather pants, a black utility belt filled with a broad arsenal of weapons, a right eye patch, brown steel-toed boots, and a black pirate hat.

The last person was an elderly woman with blonde hair and a beautiful yet attractive face, which was filled with wrinkles and hardened with age. She was dressed in a blue power suit with black shoes, a pair of pearl earrings, a pearl necklace and red lipstick.

The blue-grey Japanese alien woman was named Sasha Hinamoto, Rod's former girlfriend and Lee's former lover and the purple-haired Japanese woman was her older cousin Maruka Hinamoto. The black-grey whale-like alien was Corporal Gamuku, Gantu's older twin brother, and the blonde woman was Anna DiMera, Tony's ex-wife and one of Renee's enemies.

"Hello, friends; what brings you here?" Jen greeted the four with a beguiling smile as the newcomers strolled over to the congregation.

"We're here to destroy Rod and his stupid Team Legacy," Sasha answered fiercely and Maruka snorted. "We were wondering if there is anything we can do to help," she added in a thick Japanese accent.

"I would also like to go after my brother Gantu and his stupid friends," Gamuku grunted darkly in a gruff voice.

"And I want to destroy Renee Dumonde's life and make her life a living hell," Anna sneered. "And Tony's too."

"Anything else to contribute?" Jen grumbled impatiently as Maruka sauntered over to the young auburn brown-haired and took out a blue document. "This is a letter I've received from Team Galactic. They are interested in extending a hand of cooperation towards The Super League Of Villains. They feel that if they can destroy this universe, then we can create a new one where only villains reign supreme."

"That sounds wonderful! I want to hear more!" Jen exclaimed excitedly. "So tell me how we go about it."

"First we overthrow the heroes from their pedestal and we round them all up. Then once we collect them and send them somewhere to be enslaved, then we can gather up all resources possible to create an entirely new universe," Maruka explained.

"And how do you know this?" E.J. scoffed.

"Because Team Galactic attempted this before. They captured the three legendary Pokemon Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie; they are the beings of knowledge, willpower and emotion. They regulate time and space," Maruka answered.

"Then you have Palkia and Dialga, two legendary Pokemon who control time and space. Then you have Giratina, the legendary Pokemon who keeps balance of time and space and lives in the Distortion World."

"And when Cyrus summoned Palkia and Dialga using the Red Chain forged from the power of all three Pokemon, Giratina emerged from the portal leading to the Distortion World. It then made contact with our world, causing time and space to descend into chaos."

"Then eventually as time stops flowing and space becomes more unstable, there would be a point where the universe would implode upon itself and cease to exist."

Jen then whistled in astonishment as she rubbed her chin in thought and paced around. The villains looked around impatiently as she continued to pace around while mulling over what course to take next.

Finally she stopped as she pivoted around to meet her team. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "What if due to these disturbances the Time Stones become corrupted to the point where they become unstable enough to cause time to collapse altogether? Then as their corruption progresses more, the darkness spreads all over this universe and everything that it comes into contact becomes dark, vicious and evil too."

"Then eventually all of the evil beings that arise out of this phenomenon will come under our control and we might gain enough power to kick the heroes out of this universe altogether! And with the E.V.O. laying siege on it, we can speed up the process even more!" She then burst out into evil laughter as all of the others joined in.

"That is brilliant!" a male voice interrupted as everyone turned to see who spoke up. They were astounded to find a green-skinned cyborg with a prominent chin and dark black hair accompanied by two robots, with one fat, chubby and round with a New York accent and the other one skinny, tall and goofy-looking.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Sanders demanded and his eyes widened as he gawked in shock. "No… it can't be… Hacker…"

"That's right, you dunce buckets!" Hacker thundered proudly as he pointed upward upon entering the room. "I will take this pathetic and sorry-looking mud ball of a planet by storm and I will be ruler of it all! Right after I destroy Motherboard and those annoying brats!"

"Yeah, we're gonna get them, right, boss?" the fat robot, called Buzz, grinned menacingly as Delete, his skinnier counterpart, snickered. "Yeah! We'll beat them up good!"

"I have another question," Lyle raised his hand. "How is Marie Frances going to slip into the house unnoticed? Won't the team be suspicious?"

"Yes, which is why we are going to kidnap that fucking bitch. We're gonna snatch that British brat when they least suspect it and replace her with an imposter. Then once Marie Frances comes in, she will disguise herself as Rhonda and then take her place as leader. Then she can manipulate her team by making decisions that would increase their vulnerability."

"That sounds intriguing and all, but haven't we forgotten something?" Commander Ho Singh cleared his throat as Gothel glared at him. "What?"

"Rhonda's no longer the leader, you idiots!" Commander Ho Singh hollered as he slammed his fists on the desk. "It's that whore Dumonde's daughter that is the new leader now, along with her half-brother!"

"Oh, really? Then how do we propose we capture her?" Hacker scoffed.

"Simple. I've upgraded my shape-shifting powers so I can shape-shift into more forms. I can shape-shift into her husband if you'd like," Marie Frances smirked.

"There you go; problem solved," Syndrome shrugged as he leaned his face into his arms.

"And what's more is that we can sneak into the house and snatch both of them," Commander Ho Singh added.

"I'll loan you some of my experiments if you want," Dr. Habbitraile offered.

"Oh, goody," Jehan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Then it's settled then. Dr. Habbitraile, your experiments, Commander Ho Singh, Marie Frances, Xavier, and Syndrome will Poof into the house and have Marie Frances sneak into Meryl's room. Then once you have her kidnapped, the Anti-Fairies will Poof in all of the booby traps in the house and when the team wakes up, they will be in for a big surprise," Jen announced.

"And don't forget us!" another male voice bellowed as a troop of Agent Smiths flooded the room and brandished shotguns on the bad guys. The band of villains raised up their hands defensively as Jehan snorted. "Who the fuck are you people?"

"We're Agent Smith; we're interested in enslaving this universe over to the Matrix. Once we have all of the inhabitants programmed into the Matrix, then we will have the machines control every aspect of their lives," one of the Agent Smiths answered.

"Okay, next!" Jen screamed.

"So when do we execute the plan?" Xavier inquired.

"Starting tonight, boys, we will descend upon their headquarters and wreak mayhem," Jen declared with an evil grin. "Who's ready?"

"Sounds perfect," Anna grinned evilly as Sasha chuckled. "Speaking of which, I'll join in. I want to settle a score with Rod and Lee. Once I get Rod, I will destroy those favorite bitches of his and he'll be mine."

"Good," Jen smirked. "Now let's begin."

Later on, that same night, Jumba was in his lab working on a genesis chamber. He was dressed in his usual white scientist robe and goggles and was tinkering with several buttons. Inside the machine was a large purple glob floating seamlessly in midair. It was standing around 6 feet, slightly taller than Deforestator, and three heads sprouted out of its body.

It also had a stocky, muscular yet statuesque body with 12 back spines and four arms. As of yet, there were no eyes, nose or mouth and it was not even halfway done.

"Hey, whatcha doing, Jumba?" Reuben guffawed as he wandered into the room with a pastrami and baloney sub.

"Ah, 625. I did not notice you coming in," Jumba smiled warmly as he turned over to face the golden tubby bear-like alien. "Now what do you need?"

"I was wondering what on Earth were you doing with that genesis chamber?" Reuben inquired suspiciously. "I thought you gave up creating experiments a long time ago."

"True, but now an idea came to me. Since there is a high probability that our potential new enemies would be more powerful than we could imagine, perhaps I could make the ultimate greatest creation yet," Jumba answered as he turned back to the machine. "I am in the process of making the ultimate experiment."

"The ultimate what?" Reuben nearly choked on his sandwich.

"The ultimate experiment. I've decided that mechanical 626's abilities would prove most beneficial, based on the lab tests I've done on him. And maybe his new friends could also help too. I think I may need all of the help I could get," Jumba explained.

"You got it right, Jumba. I hope that Machina Stitch would agree to extend a hand to help you with your latest experiment," Reuben shrugged as he bit off a large chunk of his sub and chewed slowly.

"Hello, bujeebu," Miko purred as Reuben turned to see the dark chocolate brown female experiment approach him. "Oh! Hey, Miko. I was just talking to Dr. J here."

"I know that," Miko hissed as she sidled over to him seductively and caressed a talon underneath his chin. "Now why don't you come back to bed?"

"Um, o-okay," Reuben stammered as Miko smirked before she grabbed him and hauled him out of the lab.

"Heh, heh, heh. Looks like Experiment 625 has found true love with Experiment 725. What couldn't be more better?" Jumba chuckled heartily as his computer screen flashed and he spun around in shock.

"What? What is this?" he muttered as he rolled over to the computer and pushed on the screen. Within moments the image changed into static and then reverted to reveal Director Vance. "Dr. Jumba Jookiba. This is Director Leon Vance from NCIS. This is extremely urgent."

"Oh, hello NCIS director. Jumba would be more than happy to devote his time and attention for him. Now what seems to being problem?"

"You have heard about a possible plot concocted by the Anti-Fairies?" Director Vance remarked stoically as Jumba nodded. "Yes I have. And what is your concern?"

"It appears that there may be more to the Anti-Fairies than we have suspected. Not only have they made an alliance with The Super League Of Villains but they may have gathered more allies than we could count. Perhaps we may be ganging up to face more foes than ever before."

"Hmmm… that does seem to be a big problem," Jumba admitted as he pushed himself away from the computer screen and turned his back towards him. "But I have a solution."

He then turned back to the middle-aged black man and smiled coyly. "I have just started work on latest experiment, which I consider to be my ultimate experiment. Hopefully it would be powerful enough to combat our inter-dimensional enemies. I don't know when I will be done but when I finish, I will let you know on its progress."

"Excellent. I'll brief you in on more intel in the morning," Director Vance nodded. "Good night." And with that, the computer screen went black.

Jumba then chuckled good-naturedly and he wheeled himself back to the genesis chamber. He then leaned forward with a devilish grin as he kept on tapping the buttons.

"Just you wait, my precious experiment. When I am done with you, I will make them see how powerful you really are. I will present you as… Experiment UVX!"

He then exploded into uproarious laughter as he threw up his hands and his mad cackles rang throughout the lab and all over the house. If Jumba was successful, he would be able to singlehandedly use a deadly weapon in the war against The Super League Of Villains. All hope now fell on the soon to be newest member of the Team.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky Universe

Treasure Town

7: 22 A.M.

Meanwhile, in Wigglytuff's Guild, Diglett and Loudred were standing in their sentry posts underneath the grated hole as they spotted their latest visitor.

"Footprint detected! Footprint detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is… My God, I don't believe it!" Diglett gasped as he gawked in amazement at the suspiciously familiar footprint presented to him.

He then hesitated for a minute as Loudred marched up to him with a grumpy face. "What is the holdup here, Diglett?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry, Loudred, but I think this footprint looks familiar," Diglett stammered as Loudred peered closely at the grated hole above them. "Let me see."

His ears twitched slowly and his eyes widened upon closer inspection. He then gasped as he stepped back. "Y-You're right, Diglett! I think I know who it is! Let him in!" he growled as Diglett nodded and turned back to the grated hole.

"The footprint is Empoleon's! The footprint is Empoleon's!" he yelled.

"Heard ya! Come in, visitor!" Loudred barked as the footsteps disappeared and another set materialized. Diglett then swallowed and tried to focus.

"Footprint detected! Footprint detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Spectile's! The footprint is Sceptile's!"

"Heard ya! Come in, visitor!" Loudred bellowed as the footsteps disappeared.

The two mysterious visitors then entered the guild and descended down the ladder as they met up with a crowd of Pokemon.

Among them were Corphish, Bidoof, Croagunk, Sunflora, Chimencho, and Dugtrio. They were ecstatic and overjoyed to see their old friends.

"Terrence! Peyton! You've come back!" Corphish squealed as he clacked his big pincers.

"Yep, yep! Golly, I thought we'd never see you again!" Bidoof sniffled and Sunflora gleamed with euphoria.

"Oh my gosh! It's nice to see you at the guild once more! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Come here to visit your old friends here, did ya?" Loudred roared in his usual gruff and pompous self.

"It's nice to see you too, guys, but we have some business to discuss with Wigglytuff," Peyton, the Empoleon, smiled meekly while blushing.

"Yeah; it's really important, and it concerns our planet," Terrance replied and they raced over into Wigglytuff's office.

Wigglytuff and Chatot were involved in a deep conversation with Wigglytuff eating his Perfect Apple. The two then swiveled around to see their former protégés approaching them.

"Terrence! Peyton! What a wonderful surprise! I'm surprised that you two have dropped by to see us!" Chatot squawked while he flapped his wings eagerly.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Chatot," Peyton grinned happily and then his gaze lowered shyly. "Listen, if it's not too much trouble, we'd like to talk with Wigglytuff for a few minutes. It's very important news."

"Oh no! No trouble at all!" Chatot shook his head while bouncing up and down with his wings flailing. "We were just finishing up our conversation, right, Wigglytuff?"

"Yep! And I'm about to go on a lunch break with my delicious Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff giggled as he placed his Perfect Apple on his head and started to dance around with it.

Terrence, Peyton and Chatot groaned simultaneously as they watched the embarrassing spectacle.

"Wigglytuff… It's really important," Terrence began as she lifted up her finger.

"Yeah, Mrs. Petrie of the Multiverse Bureau just contacted us and she says there is a great danger threatening the Multiverse," Peyton exhorted insistently as he flapped his wings.

"A great danger… threatening the Multiverse?" Wigglytuff reiterated with his ears crossing in perplexion.

"What is the Multiverse?" Chatot retorted quizzically.

Terrence and Peyton bowled over in dismay as they were stunned by their complete lack of knowledge concerning the subject.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"We have to explain it to you?"

"Oh man!"

Several minutes later, after explaining the concept to Wigglytuff and Chatot and relaying the information to them, they were now trying to process it carefully and thoroughly.

"Let me get this straight. The Multiverse is a huge network of several other universes in which many inhabitants live and work together for the greater good of the galaxy. And the Multiverse Bureau is an intergalactic organization that is in charge of protecting it from outside forces?" Chatot squawked as he rubbed his temples.

"That's right," Terrence nodded.

"Oye, this is all so-o-o confusing," Chatot moaned as he was flustered and overwhelmed with the plethora of new information. "And now The Super League Of Villains may be planning something that would put the Multiverse in great jeopardy?"

"Yep. Some of the biggest and baddest villains have joined up together to come up with an idea to win over the heroes once and for all," Peyton nodded.

"And to make matters worse, there are reports of disturbances in the time-space continuum and they may be affecting the Time Stones," Terrence replied.

"Oh my! Time disturbances? Again?" Chatot shrieked as he fluttered around furiously in a frenzy. "Wigglytuff, haven't we been through this scenario already?"

"Of course we have, Chatot," Wigglytuff nodded. "But it sounds pretty serious too. I hope we can get new friends in the Multiverse that would come to our aid."

"We sure will, Wigglytuff. In the meantime, we were wondering if you could lend us your latest recruits. I've heard they've done pretty well here," Peyton replied.

"Oh… you mean Team Roosters?" Chatot cocked his head questioningly as he chuckled. "Oh, of course! But they are no longer here. They graduated over a month ago and are on their own. You should find them on Sharpedo Bluff through Treasure Town."

"Thanks, Chatot, but we know the way there," Peyton smiled warmly as he turned to Terrence. "Come on, Terrence. Let's go!"

"Okay, partner!" Terrence nodded as she whipped in the direction of the doorway and the duo walked away. "See you later, Grandmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot!"

"Bye, bye, old friends! Friendly friends!" Wigglytuff chimed while waving his hand in return. Chatot then face-palmed himself as he mulled over the present situation.

"Oh, Wigglytuff. I fear this situation could possibly escalate into utter chaos if we do not do something soon!" Chatot interjected in a terrified voice as he paced around anxiously. "Team Teamsters needs to find Team Roosters and they need to gain access to the Team Legacy universe, and quick!"

He then let out a big sigh and trudged away from his friend with his head down. "In the meantime, I better go give Officer Magnezone a call, and another one for Mrs. Petrie, if I can."

"It's okay, friend," Wigglytuff replied comfortingly as he placed an arm on his shoulder. "We'll get through this together."

"Really?" Chatot's head perked up hopefully.

"Really. There is nothing this guild cannot do! We will stand tall!" Wigglytuff declared as he pumped up his fist triumphantly. "Yom-tah!"

"Okay, then…" Chatot muttered as his face contorted into determination. "Let's roll!"

"That's the spirit!" Wigglytuff clapped his hands in cheer and the two soon pumped their fists into the air in celebration. "Yom-tah!"


	7. A Family Feud

**Ultimate Crossover: M. Stitch Meets Team Legacy**

**Chapter 7 - A Family Feud**

"Hey! Guys!" Clover woke everyone up the next morning.

"What?" Rhonda asked. She and the team came down looking VERY tired.

"It's that time of the month again!" Clover grinned.

"Whaddya mean?" Rod asked.

"The time of the month where Stitch and Slang do their absolute best to beat the crud outta each other," Clover revealed.

"Oh," Rhonda understood. "So why do they do this every month?"

"Well, awhile back I convinced them to form a truce and do an activity together," Stella explained. "But whenever they do something goes wrong, and they try to kill each other… At least more then usual," Stella gave a weak smile.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Should I get some popcorn?" Rhonda asked after everyone had gotten dressed.

"Nah. Save it for later; they'll be fighting all day. Look, they're listening to music," Fang smiled, ready to see what violence her twin and rival would create.

_Stop my breathing, slit my throat; I must be emo_

_I don't jump around when I go to shows_

_I'm dark, and sensitive and low self-esteem_

_The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween_

When Slang heard that her eyes widened in shock, but she tried to hide it with her cape. M. Stitch noticed her shock, however, and smirked.

_I have no real problems, but I like to make believe_

_I stole my sister's mascara, now I'm grounded for a week_

_Soaking and writing poetry are my hobbies_

_I can't go through Hawthorne Heights without sobbing_

"Hey! That's a lie! I'm not emo! I **NEVER** said that song!" Slang half screamed, half cried.

"Ha! That's hilarious!" M. Stitch laughed.

"Stitch! Shut the f*** up or I'll make you!" Slang growled, angered.

"3 words: Bring. It. ON!" M. Stitch challenged. "But first..." He changed the song to 'Can't Touch This'.

_Legit, either work hard or you might as well quit_

Slang kicked M. Stitch into the wall, but he jumped out and used his Funchucks to send out an energy wave that knocked her back a little bit.

_That's right, you heard_

_Can't touch this_

M. Stitch grabbed her with his Smack Hands and tossed her into the air. The he used the Punk Busters to slam her back into the ground. She then got up and encased him in a block of ice, which she threw into the wall, shattering it.

"Oh. That's gotta hurt!" Fang smirked.

_Can't touch this_

The fighters then disappeared from plain sight but could be seen due to the energy released by their hits. They then hit the music player and it switched to 'Never Gonna Give You Up'.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

Slang and Stitch then collided with each other. Both were moving at high speed but due to their collision they were in a standstill. Slang was surrounded by ice blue colored energy, while M. Stitch was covered by electric blue power.

"If you're so tough why don't you use your special attack; the Omega Blast?" Slang growled at Stitch.

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

"'Cause if I use the Omega Blast I'll die!" Stitch responded, before generating a shockwave that disorientated Slang so he could blast her with his Slam Cannon. Slang flew into the wall and growled.

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

Stella went over and turned off the music. Slang then disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd the f*** did you go?" M. Stitch yelled.

Slang came up from above him and tossed him into the air. Stitch slammed into the ceiling and then came flying down. Slang then tried to punch him but he used his own punch to counter it. They then disappeared into thin air and could be seen through energy bursts.

"Wow. All this and the house is still standing," Rhonda looked around.

"That's cuz they haven't gotten to their most violent moves yet," Clover said.

"Really?" Cera asked. "More violent then yesterday?" She shuddered at that thought.

"Even worse. Once they ended up blowing the whole base up," Zack said, remembering what had happened.

"I remember that," Stella nodded. "Stitch went Dark Stitch and knocked Slang's pride out of her head."

"Dark... Stitch?" Jumba asked.

"The flip-side of his personality. This unpleasant form appears only when Stitch is at his angriest. It got so out of hand the base was blown up. Thankfully everyone escaped unharmed. ...Except Slang, that is," Clover told them.

"Oh... you mean like when Spyro turned into Dark Spyro after he absorbed all of the dark energy inside himself during the Eternal Night?" Cynder quipped.

"If you put it that way, then yeah," Stella shrugged.

M. Stitch lifted his paws up and they began to glow blue. This caused his friends to gasp.

"Oh, no. Dominion Control!" Stella gasped when the entire group was swallowed by the glow.

Meanwhile, at the League of Villains headquarters the villains were ready to strike before Dark remembered something.

"We need to wait until tomorrow," Dark declared, causing everyone to turn towards him.

"And why should we?" Jen asked.

"Because Stitch and Slang are fighting and most likely are releasing bursts of gamma rays," Dark explained.

Of course everyone knew what gamma rays were, but they wanted to know why.

"So why are they fighting?" Gothel asked.

"Because they probably pranked each other. They take it very seriously," Dark said. "That, and Stitch probably used Dominion Control to warp somewhere.

"What's Dominion Control?" Jen asked, getting interested.

"Dominion Control is a certain ability some E.V.O.s can use. I'm not one of them, but Stitch is. The move warps time and space, as such, it can freeze time or teleport between distant locations," Dark explained.

Back with the Team:

"...So that's what Dominion Control can do," Stella finished.

"A time and space ability? Sounds like he gets around a lot," Rhonda commented, watching the battle.

The group had landed in Arizona, in the middle of the desert. Stitch and Slang had taken to the skies and were ramming into each other, HARD. Fang had been able to grab some popcorn however and was watching the show with delight.

"I've had enough!" Jr. said.

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do? Hm?" Fang asked him.

"I'm gonna throw this mini Bleach Bomb up there and hopefully blow them outta the sky!" Jr. said, pulling a small white container out of nowhere.

"Well, be careful. I mean, you might hurt them. And if you do, I'll slap you all the way to the Andromeda Galaxy!" MU Angel sneered.

Jr's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I'm a good shot. And with that, BOMBS AWAY!" Jr. hurled the bomb upwards.

"Ready to give up?" M. Stitch asked. Both experiments were very tired and were struggling to stay in the air.

"No... wait, why's that freakin' bomb comin' at us?" Slang asked.

"What bomb... **OH MY FREAKIN' GOD**!" M. Stitch yelled when he saw it.

The bomb came up between them and began to glow.

"**WHAT THE F***..." Both yelled before the bomb exploded with the intensity of seven atomic bombs.

"Uh... I'm dead," Jr. gulped when MU Angel directed an evil look at him.

"See what I mean! Take this!" Angel slapped Jr. 7 times, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Wow. That's definantly worse than getting a shot at the doctors," Jr. lay on the ground.

"Ha! You just got owned! ...By a girl!" Virgil laughed.

During that time both the experiments in the air were coming down fast, and everyone saw this. Stitch had smoke coming from his back and had pieces of his Boogie Pack around him. Slang was falling fast as well before both landed and created 2 small craters.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! How did I not see that comin'?" M. Stitch groaned and walked back towards Slang and used his Smack Hands to throw her into a cactus.

Slangs eyes widened when she made contact with it.

"OWCH! How come I didn't see that comin'?" She asked.

"I DIDN'T GET WARPED BETWEEN DIMENSIONS, FOUGHT AN ICE WITCH, AND GET BLOWN OUT OF THE SKY FOR SOME B***** TO STEAL MY LINE!" M. Stitch yelled in pure anger as his fur darkened.

"Oh crud! He's goin' Dark!" RUN!" Clover yelled. It was too late, as M. Stitch's eyes turned white, completing the transformation.

He then proceeded to slam her around a little bit. Slang tried to punch him but hurt her hand. Dark Stitch grabbed her throat and spoke 2 dreaded words in a deeper version of M. Stitch's voice.

"Dominion Blast!"

In a fraction of a second a burst of darkness emerged out of Dark Stitch, and surrounded 17 square miles. When the darkness disappeared, M. Stitch sat there, tired.

"Dang it!" he sighed.

"Truce?" The now battered Slang asked.

"Truce," M. Stitch gasped. "After you admit I just owned you!"

"What? NO WAY!" Slang yelled.

Both then began to get ready to fight but heard an 'Ahem'. They turned around and saw everyone glaring at them, covered with 3rd degree burns.

"Heh heh. Woops!" M. Stitch sweatdropped.

He then used Dominion Control to get everyone back to the house.

"Hey!" Cera ran over to M. Stitch.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Cera then rammed into him and sent him straight into the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! How did I not see that comin'?" He asked.

"That's for last night!" Cera called.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lee growled as she marched up to Julie with her fists clenched. "I got a score to settle with you."

"You want to fight me, Lee? Bring it on," Julie growled as she transformed into her experiment form and Lee did the same.

"Nice; they have experiment forms too?" Virgil cackled in astonishment.

"Yeah; most of us do," Chopsuey retorted with a shrug.

Lee then walked over to the music player and turned it on. The song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga began to play.

"Wait? You guys are putting on Lady Gaga?" Machina Stitch snorted.

"This is going to be hilarious," Rhonda snickered as Doug gave her a dirty look. "On the other hand, I may never get that bloody song out my damn head."

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!_

_Gaga-oo-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance!_

The chorus then started as Lee made her first move. She then lunged at Julie with a scream as she swiped at her face with both of her right hands.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!_

_Gaga-oo-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance!_

Julie then dodged her attack and used a spinning kick to deflect her away from her.

Lee then grabbed her leg and flipped her over her head, causing the older woman to fall flat on her face.

Julie then cried as she felt her nose sting and throb in pain and she held it. The moment she got to her feet and removed her paw, she was astounded to find blood stained on her palm. She then pivoted around to see Lee smirking evilly and she was outraged.

"You are going to pay for that!" Julie roared as she dashed at her with electric arches firing from her body and she spun into midair in a tornado attack.

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

Lee was then knocked out by the electric tornado as she skidded across the floor and fell on her back. Lee then galloped back on her feet and charged up her psionic energy in her paws.

She then levitated into the air as the energy continued to increase its intensity.

Then the moment she fired the psionic energy bolts, Julie unleashed a force field to block it. She then vanished into thin air and reappeared behind her enemy.

Just as Lee was about to attack, Julie grabbed her shoulder and flipped her into the air before she fired yet another electric bolt.

Lee then screamed in pain as she barreled towards her and fired some psionic lightning bolts of her own. Julie then made a crisscross motion as she used her own energy to counter hers.

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

"This song is getting increasingly annoying," Tony grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Jr. hollered as he pumped his fists.

"That's my girl! She's a fighter!" Chopsuey cackled as he whistled loudly.

"This is interesting," Virgil mused thoughtfully.

The resulting explosion knocked back both women as Lee hurtled into the ceiling, making a huge crater. Julie was thrown onto the ground and impacted into a crater that was about 2 feet wide, nearly hitting Doug, Carly and Vivian.

Doug was aghast at this turn of events. He was not only worried about his wife's safety but he was also concerned that she could get seriously hurt in this fight.

Sheryl then whimpered as she burrowed into her father's arms. She did not like to see her mother and 'auntie' fighting.

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

Lee then flew out of the crack as she met Julie in midair. She then began to throw several punches and kicks as she caught Julie in the face. Julie then grunted in pain as she dodged another one of her kicks and smacked her in the abdomen.

Lee then shrieked in pain as she thrust her hands towards her. Julie then screamed as she felt her body freeze spontaneously and every muscle in her was completely paralyzed. Then Lee's entire body began to glow a light aqua blue as she released a huge spurt of electricity into Julie, causing severe pain.

_I want your leather_

_Studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

"Ready to give up yet, Lee?" Julie barked fiercely as Lee cackled evilly while breathing heavily.

"No; this fight is just getting started!" the younger brunette answered defiantly as she released yet another spurt of electricity into her body.

Julie then continued to shriek and howl in agony as she felt every volt pierce and sear her skin. "You bitch!" she screamed as Lee laughed evilly.

Then her eyes began to glow white as a pure aura radiated around her. Lee then stopped her torture as she was confused yet perplexed by what Julie was doing. But before she could ponder it any further, Julie disappeared instantly and then reappeared in front of Lee in a flash.

Lee then saw her swinging a punch right at her and it made contact with her face.

Julie then folded her arms as she began to spin rapidly in front of her before she released a huge energy wave. This caused Lee to fly over to the other side of the wall and crash hard. Julie then raised up her hands as she summoned two long yet large energy chains at Lee and wrapped them around her.

Lee then let out a scream as she found her wrists bound by her energy and now she could not break out of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"Defeating you," Julie answered in a low voice as she fired a sudden burst of white energy and shocked her.

Lee then shrieked angrily as she thrashed and struggled violently to break free while Julie continued to electrocute her with her newfound powers.

Then when she laid her eyes on her mortal enemy, she found herself experiencing a flashback of when she and Julie were lying in a hospital bed together during her hospitalization for terrazine poisoning.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Your bad romance_

_She remembered making advances towards her as she began to kiss her tenderly in the neck. But then Julie rebuffed her by saying that she was not interested in her and rejected her on the spot. This infuriated Lee to the point where she went berserk, prompting the Team to calm her down. She even resorted to taking Doug hostage, forcing Jack, Buck and the others to confront her directly._

"You…" Lee hissed as her body surged with even stronger energy and her eyes glowed maliciously. The memory of that night was poignant in her mind as she began to recall her suppressed feelings for Julie.

Her heart began to race even more and she clenched her fists in anger. Then as the energy within her intensified and accelerated throughout her body, Julie noticed that the energy chain began to fall apart. Lee then charged up her hand and then slammed it right into Julie's chest.

_I want your love _

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could_

_Write a bad romance_

_I want your love_

_And all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Julie then screamed as she fell back and then summoned her energy chains once more. This prompted Lee to dodge them as she fired back some more psionic energy bolts at her.

Julie then activated a magical force field that deflected the attacks and then she spun into a tornado.

While in this form, she summoned several more tornadoes towards Lee. Lee then brought down several chunks of concrete, books, statues, pots and pans as she flung them at Julie.

Julie then teleported several times as she narrowly dodged each object thrown at her while she deflected them with her cyclons. However, a bookshelf was tossed right at her as it collapsed on top of her.

Lee then cackled maliciously as she came down and approached the fallen bookshelf.

"Are you going to quit now?" she taunted snidely as Julie shoved the bookshelf off her and panted deeply. Her mouth was dripping with blood and Lee sneered.

"No," Julie gasped as she wiped her mouth and began to cough harshly. "I won't give up."

"Hmmm, that's too bad," Lee chuckled as she walked over to her and then Julie dove into her with a scream. The two women then rolled across the floor as they began to tussle and wrestle with each other. Lee then clawed Julie madly as she pulled on her hair and antennae with shrieks ringing in the air.

"This – is – the – most – awesome – catfight – I've seen in my life!" Machina Stitch cheered as Slang glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"You're ready for Round #2?" Machina Stitch threatened as Slang rolled her eyes. "Don't push it."

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!_

_Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught up in a bad romance!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!_

_Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught up in a bad romance!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!_

_Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught up in a bad rom-_

It was then that Rhonda walked over to the music player and pushed a button to change the song. There was a brief moment of silence and then the song "Still Loving You" by Scorpions began to play.

The two women then stopped wrestling as they gawked in shock at the song that was playing. Their eyes then locked with one another as they peered into each other's souls. Their bodies suddenly tensed up as Lee growled furiously and she flashed her teeth in rage.

"Go to hell," she hissed as she slapped her in the face and they resumed their fight.

_Time, now it's time_

_To win back your love again_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

Lee then yelled as she flipped Julie over herself and then pinned her on her back. Julie then proceeded to punch her ruthlessly in the face as Lee tried to block her attacks by holding up her arms.

_Love, only love_

_Can bring back your love someday_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

Julie then shoved Lee onto her face and began to pull on her ears.

Lee then screamed shrilly as she squirmed under her weight and then she flipped her onto her chest before she began pulling on her hair.

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the walls someday_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there._

Julie then shoved Lee off her as she levitated into the air and enveloped herself into an electric sphere. Lee then flew up into the air with her arms spread out as she too activated her psionic sphere. The two women pivoted over to face each other and charged up their respective energies.

It was then that they charged at each other and clashed directly, with streams of electricity flying and discharging all over the room.

They soon lunged at each other and continued to bash each other roughly as more energy spurts were released from their force fields.

_If we go at it again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

"Back down now, Lee!" Julie hollered as she smashed into her opponent, causing more electricity to spazz out of her sphere and for Lee to skid to the side.

Lee then shook her head as she turned towards her and charged right at her, with the sphere glowing brightly with psionic energy.

"Never!" she declared as she rammed right into her and the sphere bounced off the ground, catapulting her into the air.

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

Julie then slammed right in front of the team as she swerved right into the battlefield again, this time, with the white aura surrounding her glowing even more brightly than before.

"You're asking for it, Lee! You're putting everybody in danger!" Julie screamed.

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again?_

"Just try me, bitch," Lee sneered as she narrowed her eyes darkly. The two women then squinted their eyes at each other as they prepared to clash.

_I'm loving you!_

The two spheres then slammed into each other as the entire room became immersed with energy. Upon shattering on contact, Lee and Julie tumbled onto the ground and Lee landed on top of her arch nemesis. Julie was then shocked to find that Lee's lips was on hers and she struggled to get away from her.

Lee then licked her softly and placed her hand on her chest. Julie then started to cough violently as blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Wow, that's sick," Virgil grimaced.

"She must have done a number on her," Clover muttered.

"Yeah, I can tell," Stella nodded.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Doug exploded as he marched up to confront Lee. Lee then held up her hands as she surrounded herself and Julie in a psionic field, effectively blocking his way.

Doug then walked right into the shield as he seized in pain with a yell and collapsed. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" he yelled as he got up to his feet, slightly dazed.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Rod whimpered as he went up to his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine, champ," Doug answered gently as he turned to his ex-wife and wife. "I'm worried about Julie."

"I know, but I'm sure Lee can help her," Rod tried to assure the older human male.

"I know, but… Julie's my life. She's my one reason for living and if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do," Doug stammered emphatically as he gesticulated wildly and paced nervously.

"Lee and Rhonda are my reason for being too," Rod sighed. "They are my life."

"I know you love Lee very much and she loves you," Doug replied sympathetically. "But I just have trouble trusting her. I'm afraid she'll become corrupted again and she ends up hurting Julie."

"But she won't," Rod replied with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure of that."

"I'm done," Lee declared as she removed her hand from Julie's chest and her force field deactivated. She and Julie then reverted back to their true forms as Julie was lying unconscious. However, her mouth stopped bleeding and the internal bleeding had stalled.

"Julie…" Doug whispered as he went over to his beloved and hugged her.

"D-Doug," Julie whispered as she nuzzled him.

"You okay?" Doug murmured as Julie nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why was Lee kissing you?" Doug interrogated his wife as Julie sighed. "I wish I knew, Doug."

She then turned to Lee, who had her back turned and was looking rather solemn. "I guess after all this time I still have some feelings for you."

"Why?" Doug demanded.

"I'm not sure," Lee sighed. "I think there was something about Julie that drew me to her. I guess there was some love for her that was buried underneath all that hate."

"So you actually have a crush on me?" Julie demanded skeptically.

"Yeah," Lee nodded as she blushed softly.

"I got an idea," Doug announced.

"What?" the two women chorused as they turned to him.

"Remember when Stella mentioned that she had Slang and Machina Stitch do a truce once a month? Well, I was thinking that maybe it is time that you two had a truce as well," Doug explained pithily.

"So you want us to initiate a truce for once a month so we don't try to kill each other every day?" Lee scoffed.

"I was thinking twice a month," Doug mused. "For one day, you act nice to each other and you do not engage in any form of fighting what-so-whatever. For every form of verbal or physical insult you inflict on each other, you have to pay a quarter each."

"That sounds interesting," Virgil grinned. "What a nice idea, Doug."

"I was thinking about it for a while, but I was unsure if it was really going to work," Doug shrugged as he then walked over to Lee and Julie. "So how about it? You want to make a truce?"

"What do you think, Lee? Want to put this nasty business behind us?" Julie proposed as Lee scoffed with an eye roll. She then paused for a moment to consider.

"Oh, all right," she muttered as she shook Julie's hand. "It's a deal."

"Okay, for today, you will not engage in any more fights or arguments and you will learn how to get along for the sake of this family!" Doug yelled sternly.

"Oh all right, fine! You don't need to tell me twice!" Lee snapped as she walked off.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Machina Stitch asked Meryl. "Yep," she answered.


	8. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, Rhonda here. Now I'm gonna start school in a matter of days so I'm going to post this chapter before I do. Funny thing is that there's a hurricane coming my way so since school's cancelled I got more time to work on it. But once I start school, this story will be on hiatus until at least December. **

**So this is where the action really starts to heat up. I decided to move the plot along and whatever character interactions I have in mind will come later.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 8 – An Unexpected Turn Of Events**

Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon universe, Peyton and Terrence were on their way to Sharpedo Bluff to pick up the new recruits. They entered the area and slid down the hole. Upon getting inside the underground cave, they were surprised to see a Charmeleon and a Lucario sitting together watching T.V. The Charmeleon then turned around to see who it was and started.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he barked as he flashed out his burning tail and growled.

"Are you Cobey and Roku?" Peyton asked timidly.

"Yeah; how did you know our names?" Cobey inquired suspiciously while holding up a claw.

"We're Peyton and Terrence, former members of the guild. We were young recruits just like you. Now we run our own guild and team," Terrence explained.

"Oh…" Cobey mused as he looked down. "We graduated too several months ago. We're on our own now too. But we're only got started."

He then turned to Roku. "Hey, Roku. We got visitors!"

"What?!" Roku gasped as he jumped out of his chair and gawked at the two strangers.

"Roku, meet Peyton and Terrence. They were guild members too like us," Cobey grinned excitedly.

"What brings you guys here?" Roku scoffed skeptically while crossing his arms.

"We got a situation," Peyton confessed. "It's best if you sit down."

Cobey and Roku nodded as the four took a seat and they sat down together to discuss the news.

Terrence then took a deep breath before speaking. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff sent us here to take you guys to the Team Legacy Universe. Apparently there is a multiversal villainous organization that is plotting to take over the entire Multiverse. To make matters worse, there is a growing darkness that is messing up the time space continuum and may cause the universe to implode on itself. That's where you come on."

"Since all of us have experiences with this type of situation before, it'd be a good idea to team up in order to solve the problem," Terrence added.

"But how do we get there?" Cobey frowned. "I don't think any Pokemon here has crossed dimensions before."

"I think Palkia might be of good use to us. He can control space so maybe he can use his abilities to teleport out of this universe," Terrence chimed.

"What do you think, Cobey?" Roku asked uncertainly. "Should we go along with them?"

Cobey then reflected on it for several minutes before giving out his answer. "Okay. We'll join in."

"Great!" Peyton exclaimed happily with his eyes twinkling. "Meet us at the beach when you're all set. We should meet Palkia there."

"Good," Cobey nodded as he turned to Roku. "Come on, buddy. We got a mission to accomplish."

About 20 minutes later, Peyton, Terrence, Cobey and Roku arrived at the beach with Palkia hovering over the edge of the ocean. They glanced up to meet the space-controlling legendary Pokemon.

"Hello, Peyton, Terrence, Cobey and Roku. I take it you're ready to travel to another universe?" Palkia asked.

"Yeah; we're ready," Cobey nodded.

"Good," Palkia answered. "Climb on my back and we'll be out of here in a few minutes."

Peyton and the others then mounted on his back as Palkia levitated higher into the air. He then let out a loud roar as he became shrouded in a yellow, eerie aura. In a matter of moments the aura intensified as it brightened greatly and before they knew it, they were teleported out of the beach and departed from their universe altogether.

Meanwhile, in the Team Legacy universe, the Team went about their day as usual. Mrs. Petrie was in her office as she made calls towards her numerous colleagues, including Director Vance. She even made time to contact Henry Sinclair as he was out in Geneva on some business.

Mrs. Petrie treasured the times she was able to spend with her husband and the longer they have spent apart the more she became lonely and downhearted at his absence.

She often felt that he was missing out a lot on Wilfred and Wilma's lives and even with Rhonda and the others helping her raising the twins, she sometimes felt overwhelmed.

However, she tried to alleviate those feelings by arranging for Wilfred and Wilma to meet with their father every chance they got. That way, they would always be able to have some sort of relationship with him. The twins were even allowed to make phone calls with her assistance.

Mrs. Petrie was amused whenever Wilma would regale her father on details of her relationship with Trevor and the adventures she had with her brother Wilfred. She marveled at the astounding similarities Wilfred shared with Joshua and how much he was like him when he was around his age. However, she was worried that Wilfred was becoming withdrawn and isolated from his peers and did not have too many friends. She hoped that somehow there would be someone to draw him out of his shell.

Lee and Julie also tried to keep the truce that was made between them earlier that day and did everything in their power to get along. Unfortunately, these attempts often ended up in disastrous results and the two women would get at each other's throats. They would then have to pay Doug a quarter for each trite insult or comment made to one another.

As for Jumba, he was still in his lab poring over the results of the tests conducted on Machina Stitch and had now put the finishing touches on his latest experiment. The experiment, which was now dubbed UVX, now had even more features than it did when Jumba last touched it.

Besides having the height of 6 feet, while being slightly taller than Deforestator, it also had three heads. It also had a stocky, muscular yet statuesque build with 12 back spines and four arms.

But this time the heads were more distinguished and pronounced. The center head resembled a lot like Heckler with six frilly Leroy-like ears, similar to Fibber. It also had a single red-tipped antenna and light teal green eyes. It also had a long, oval-shaped and round purple nose with fangs. It even had a long, oval-shaped and round head. It was also a male.

The second head was also a male but resembled more like Swirly. He had dark brown eyes with red tufts of hair on his head. He also had a red nose but his head was more angular, round and shaped like a diamond. He even had a small prominent chin.

The last head, unlike the previous two, was a lone female. She looked more like Belle but she had a more angular, narrow and fork-shaped head. She also had short, drooping and thin Yaarp-like ears with red tips. Not only did she had a tiny and square red nose, but strangely enough, she had glowing light yellow eyes that were cross-eyed.

Also with their body, they had a light yellow underbelly and their first set of arms had flippers with red tips. However, the second set of arms had hooves on them.

Even their tails looked different. The primary tail had red and blue stripes like Yaarp's but the second tail had a thick red tailtuft. The third one, however, had a round, flat yet anvil-shaped end, almost like a spatula. They also had three legs with red claws.

As soon as Jumba was done with the experiment, he had it activated. He then cackled evilly as the genesis chamber lit up brightly and engulfed the entire lab. After a few minutes, the light faded away, revealing the experiments.

The three-headed experiments then opened their eyes as they slowly entered consciousness for the first time. V, who was the third experiment, looked around curiously as she was astounded by her surroundings.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked as Jumba turned to her.

"Ah! Experiment V! What a pleasure to see that you are awake! I am Jumba Jookiba, your creator. You, along with Experiments U and X, are my ultimate creation to help combat the greatest threat the world has ever seen."

"And what exactly is this greatest threat?" V scoffed.

"That is for me to be knowing and for you to be finding out," Jumba answered as he walked away and chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" V scoffed as U, who was the center head, started chuckling. "I like him. He's funny!"

"Shut up, you birdbrain!" X, who was the second head, snarled.

"Why don't you two be quiet?" V sneered.

"Settle down, my ultimate evil genius creations. I will be charging your molecules and as soon as that procedure is completed, you are free to go."

"I don't wanna be cooped up in this stupid machine! I wanna go out and fight!" X growled.

"Calm down, little brother. We have to do what Jumba says," U scolded X gently.

"Paah, who cares? That old geezer probably lost his marbles anyway," X retorted sardonically.

"Maybe I am being old but I am the one who is being responsible for creating more than 625 experiments," Jumba shot back in an equally sardonic voice as he pushed down a lever and a green light filled up the machine.

"Wow, cool," U whistled as he examined the bright light surrounding them. "So, um, Jumba… we have molecules?"

"Of course you have molecules," Jumba smiled. "I am surprised to see that you are taking interest in your own biology, especially since you are not as smart as Experiment X."

At this X burst out into hysterical laughter and U glared at him, looking hurt.

"Don't worry, U," V tried to assure her brother. "You're much better than that asshole X anyway."

"What did you just say to me…" X growled as he swung his long neck to try and whack U in the face. However, V was able to spit ice at him, freezing him in mid-swing.

"Thanks, little sister," U smiled.

"No problem," V smiled back sweetly. "Just doing my job."

She then glared at X, who was still frozen. "Unlike you here, bozo!"

X then started to muffle in protest as his head was still frozen.

Then as soon as the light turned off and the genesis chamber opened up, the trio stepped out. V then opened her breath as she spewed out fire, melting the ice off X's head.

Unfortunately, just as she did that, three claws emerged out of the ground. Then in a matter of seconds, a giant force field enveloped them, causing them to be completely trapped. They were paralyzed to the point where they could not even move.

X was shocked at what just happened. "Hey, what gives, Jumba?"

"I did say you were free to go, but I never said that you were free to get out of the lab," Jumba smirked evilly.

"You tricked us!" V snapped viciously. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"For now you are to stay in stasis until tomorrow morning. Then once I introduce you to the rest of the team, then you can leave the lab," Jumba explained as he walked out of the lab.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Wait!" U cried out as he tried to get Jumba to free them but to no avail. Once he was gone, the lights shut down and all was dark.

"Great, now what?" X snorted.

"We try to bust out of here and get our revenge, that's what," V snapped.

"I think maybe it's best if we get some sleep," U sighed.

"Fine," V sighed. "But I'm still gonna kick his ass when we get out of this stasis thing."

"Good night," U yawned as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night," X and V chorused as they too fell asleep.

However, something huge and unexpected was about to happen, something that no one could foresee. That big event would cause a huge chain of events that would turn their world upside down.

That evening, the Anti-Fairies Poofed them into the living room as Sasha, Marie Frances, Dr. Habbitraile, the experiments, Syndrome, Xavier, and Commander Ho Singh found themselves standing in the dark.

Marie Frances then shushed her comrades as they crept slowly through the hallways and went upstairs to the lab. Once they reached the door, Dr. Habbitraile instructed his experiments and Syndrome to break into the lab and steal the blueprints. Xavier and Ho Singh would stand guard and make sure that no one gains access on their watch.

As for Marie Frances, she decided to assume Lee's form and sneak into Meryl's room to capture her. Sasha would then break into Delma and Sonja's room to grab Delma as she slept.

Marie Frances then transformed into Lee and ventured towards Meryl's room before tiptoeing inside. Without making a sound, she advanced towards her bed slowly and hovered over her while watching the young woman sleep.

Marie then shook Meryl gently and the brunette slowly opened her eyes. She then stirred and got up before she peered at the older woman inquisitively. "Momma? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Can't a mother spend some quality time with her daughter?" Marie Frances purred while speaking in Lee's voice. Meryl then rubbed her eyes groggily and thought it over for a few minutes. She then smiled and rolled out of bed. "Sure, we can talk. We haven't had quality time in a while."

"Good," Marie Frances smiled sweetly. "Come with me."

And with that, she led Meryl out of the bedroom and towards the hallway, where unbeknownst to her, danger was lurking.

As soon as they got to the lab, Meryl looked around confusedly. "Why are we at the lab, Momma? Are you going to make new experiments?"

"I have a surprise for you, darling," Marie Frances purred as Meryl looked around suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Before she could get an answer, Xavier and Ho Singh grabbed her as Xavier placed a sack over her head and lifted her up. Meryl then realized too late that she had fallen into a trap and began screaming and crying for help.

"Help! Momma! Poppa! Help!" she cried as she struggled to get out. The experiments then cackled evilly as they scurried out of the lab with the blueprints for the Omega-1 Nanite.

"Good work, my minions," Dr. Habbitraile chuckled evilly as a black portal appeared on the ground. Anti-Cosmo then beckoned them to follow him as he led them towards the portal. The experiments also managed to deactivate the stasis and were also carrying UVX out with their heads covered in sacks and their hands tied up.

"Help! Somebody get us out of here!" U bellowed as V and X also started screaming.

Sasha then raced towards the group with a screaming Delma in her arms.

"Come on; we gotsa hurry up before they find us!" she whispered as Delma continued crying hysterically. "Momma! Poppa! Sissy!"

"Let go up of my daughter!" Lee snarled as she teleported into the scene and was hovering with her body glowing brilliantly in aqua blue.

Marie Frances then morphed into a snake as she bared her fangs and lashed out at the older woman. Lee then dodged it as she shot several bolts of psionic lightning at her, which nearly sent her reeling.

Sasha then shot Lee at point blank range in the shoulder as the elderly Salemite woman let out a scream and crumpled to the ground. She then shrugged to levitate into the air again while holding her wounded shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but I must do what is good for the League," Sasha hissed in a low and threatening voice as Lee grunted in pain. "You bitch!"

"Get your hands off my daughters, you traitor!" Rod growled as he suddenly appeared in midair.

"Too late, Rod," Sasha cackled evilly. "Now we have your hands on your precious daughters, we will soon use the blueprints we got from the lab and use them to rule the world."

"No! No!" Rod gasped in horror as he shook his head vehemently.

"I'll save them, Pops!" Malcolm roared as he and Erica charged bravely at the villains.

"Not this time, you won't," Syndrome sneered as he lifted his gauntlet and lifted Malcolm into the air. Malcolm was then frozen as he was virtually paralyzed in zero gravity with a force field surrounding him.

Erica then let out a scream as she grabbed a sword and swung it right at Syndrome but then Xavier fired a black energy bolt at her and it hit her square in the chest. Erica then screamed in agony as she flew up in slow motion and then in 3 minutes hit the ground with a thud. Blood then poured out of her mouth as she started coughing and seizing violently.

"And now for the grand finale!" Anti-Cosmo cackled as he turned to Foop. "Do your thing, son."

"Thank you, Father. I hope this spell works," Foop grinned evilly as he lifted up his wand and within minutes the house started collapsing within itself.

Rod then glanced about in bewilderment and astonishment as he noticed that the house was rapidly imploding into nothing as if it were being sucked into a black hole. The black portal then expanded as it started to suck everything in sight and the entire world was disappearing before his eyes.

"NOOOOO!" he roared as he began to panic. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"H-help me," Erica gasped weakly.

The walls then buckled under the pressure of extreme gravity from the black portal and one by one the house began to fall apart. Several pieces of the wall were sucked into the black portal with the sofas, the black screen T.V., the cabinets, the coffee table, etc.

Rod then growled angrily as he took out his Desert Eagle and shot Syndrome in the wrist. This caused the gauntlet to malfunction as Malcolm collapsed onto the ground and Rod took out another cannon gun. "Now you're mine," he growled as he shot Sasha with a net and dragged her towards him. Sasha was clutching Delma tightly in her arms.

"Come on, guys; we got to get out of here," Anti-Cosmo urged the others as he Poofed all of the villains out of the house, taking Meryl and UVX with them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rod howled as he clutched the net containing Sasha and Malcolm went over to help Erica. "You okay, Aunt Erica?"

"Get Tad and Jake quick; I may not have long to live," Erica whispered softly as Malcolm nodded.

"No, I help," Rod declared as he went over to Erica and poured some terrazine nitric acid mix onto her wounds, healing her instantly.

It was not long before more rooms were sucked away and several members of the team were sucked into the black hole. Lee was shocked to see that many of her teammates were screaming in terror as more gusts engulfed the house. It felt as if a tornado or a hurricane was hovering over the property.

Soon enough, the black portal expanded to ten times its size as it grew to match the entire acre of the home. More rooms were leveled and crushed into pieces as more Team Legacy members were sucked into the black portal.

Machina Stitch was sailing wildly through the air as he struggled to get a firm grip. He then activated his BFS and then stuck it into a wall deeply. He then gripped tightly on it in an attempt to hang on.

Just then, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike and Ducky were hurtling towards the black hole.

"Don't worry, guys; I got you!" Machina Stitch hollered as he grabbed Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike and Ducky and Littlefoot bit on her tail. Petrie then hung onto his back and Spike bit on his tail. Ducky then clung to her adopted brother's tail.

Cera, unfortunately, just slipped through and tumbled down screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Cera!" Littlefoot yelled. "No!"

"Why you let her go?" Petrie retorted quizzically.

"Eh, just because," Machina Stitch shrugged. Ruby then dug her claws on the wall as Chomper also clung to one of the pillars. Ali, Shorty and Rhett also dangled precariously on his tail, each hooked to each other's tails. Tippy also hung on to Rhett's tail.

Machina Stitch then grunted as his fingers started slipping and he felt the weight dragging him down. "Can't... hang on... I-I'm... slipping..."

Then within minutes his paws flew off and he and his friends started to fall down into the black hole. Ruby also lost her grip and she and her friends fell down with them screaming.

"Oh my God, help!" Reuben shrieked as he clutched tightly to Miko and she whimpered while trying to hang on to her love. "Hang on, bujeebu!"

"Don't worry, babe. I got it all over control," Reuben reassured her as a falling plank smacked on his head and he was sent hurtling towards the ground. "MIKO!"

"Reuben!" Miko yelped as another plank struck her on the back of the head and she was knocked out; the force of the blow sent her reeling towards the black hole as well.

"Stitch! Help!" Lilo wailed as she struggled to hang on to the edge.

"Lilo!" Stitch hollered as he scuttled over to his human mate and grabbed her hand.

"Stitch. I don't think I can hang on," Lilo whimpered as her hand was slipping.

"No! Lilo hagata! Nobody gets left behind or forgotten!" Stitch shook his head vehemently as he refused to let go of Lilo.

"I know, Stitch, but this wind is too strong… I-I'm sorry," Lilo stammered as she wept and that was when she went sailing into the black portal too.

"NOOOOO!" Stitch yelled as he jumped off the balcony and went tumbling after her. "LILO!"

"HELP!" Kiara screamed as she, Kovu, Lebani and Karina were soaring through the air and fell into the black hole.

Very soon the house was barely standing on its foundations and the only people that remained were Lee, Malcolm, Erica, Rod, Sasha and Delma. Lee was sobbing hysterically as she was bemoaning at the thought of losing her daughter Meryl and was frantic for her safety.

"Don't worry, Momma. We'll get Meryl back," Malcolm tried to reassure his mother as he hugged her. Lee then hugged her son back as she buried her face in his arms.

"I know, but I'm worried. What if they try to hurt her? They might do something horrible to her," she sniffled.

"Look, we better get into the hole for safety," Malcolm urged his parents as Lee shook her head stubbornly. "No, not until I get my baby back. I want my Meryl."

"Lee, we have no other choice. We better get into the black hole so we can be reunited with our family," Rod said as he petted her head tenderly. "Do not worry. We will get Meryl back."

"All right," Lee nodded reluctantly. "Let's get out of here."

She then took a deep breath and then screamed as she jumped into the hole, with Rod, Erica and Malcolm following. Within a matter of minutes, the entire team was now whisked out of the universe and the entire house was completely destroyed.

As soon as the villains got back to the Super League Of Villains, the others ran over to greet them.

"So how was the mission? Did you guys succeed?" Jen retorted.

"Yeah," Marie Frances shrugged as she reverted back to her true form. "The good news is that we managed to capture the Queen of Team Legacy."

As she said this, Xavier removed the sack from her head and Ho Singh shoved her down as the experiments growled at her. The red Kixx-like experiment then waved his fists at her as the periwinkle Belle-like experiment shrieked at her.

"Plus, we managed to unleash a spell that sent them to a parallel dimension, where darkness rules all and the villains reign supreme. The heroes there are all but extinct. They are nothing more than second class citizens," Anti-Cosmo added as he grinned evilly.

"You did that?" Anti-Wanda retorted confusedly with an eyebrow.

"No… our brilliant son did it," Anti-Cosmo grinned as he pulled Foop close to him. "All those months of training and practicing that spell really paid off."

"However, there is some bad news," Dr. Habbitraile frowned. Syndrome then grunted as he held his wrist, still wounded from the gunshot he suffered. "Syndrome has been severely wounded in the process of our mission and Sasha's been captured. She tried to kidnap one of the babies and failed."

"Goddamn it! I swear when I get my hands on these bastards I will destroy them!" Maruka roared angrily as she sulked around.

"Hey, at least we got the leader," Syndrome shrugged.

"And that is not all," Commander Ho Singh smirked cunningly as he took off the sacks from UVX's heads. The gang then gasped in astonishment as they were shocked at what they saw.

"Who the hell is that?" Lyle scoffed.

"This, my friends, is Experiment UVX. Jumba's ultimate weapon against us. We are fortunate to have captured it before they could use it to wipe us out," Dr. Habbitraile explained.

"So… that's an experiment?" Jehan inquired, dumbfounded.

"Of course that's an experiment, you buffoon!" Jen roared with a sneer.

"Yeah! Even I knew that!" Sami snapped.

"You know, I might have some files left over from my grandfather that can help us create a new experiment," E.J. quipped.

"And what would that be?" Marie Frances scoffed.

"Hey, me too!" Mr. Sanders said. "I might go to my chambers and fetch them."

"You know, that might not be a bad idea," Jen mused.

"And assuming that we even have the blueprints, we can use all our expertise to create another experiment to rival that of UVX," Dark announced. "Maybe an E.V.O. that could be the first to be native to this universe."

"That's stupendous!" Syndromes cackled.

"Yeah, which reminds me," Dr. Habbitraile growled as he took out a syringe and drew out some blood from V.

"Hey, what gives?" V growled as Dr. Habbitraile removed the needle and put a cork into the vial. He then handed it to Jen.

"Okay, new plan; we will immediately undergo plans to create a totally new powerful experiment using a vial of UVX's blood and also blueprints from Machina Stitch as well as those from the late Stefano DiMera, Dr. Habbitraile and Mr. Sanders," Jen announced. "Also, I've received a call from Darkrai and he says that he'd like to assist us in spreading the darkness all over this land and corrupting all the inhabitants who dwell here."

"That sounds nice," Foop remarked with an evil chuckle.

"And also, I think I might have a name for the experiment. From this day forward, let him be known as… Drive," Jen added.

The clownish orange Angel-like experiment then handed Machina Stitch's blueprints over to Jen and she put them in her pocket and walked away. She then turned to the congregation as she said, "Let's get working, people!"

The villains then grabbed Meryl and UVX as they took them away to the dungeon to be held captive. Meryl then kicked and screamed as she cried out for help.

Jen then cackled evilly as the rest of the villains soon joined in. It was not long before the rest of the headquarters was filled with the sounds of evil villain laughter.

Meanwhile, in the mountains of Los Angeles, Fiona was watching television in the living room while Lena was in the kitchen making baby back ribs. She then placed them on the table and glanced over in the direction of the living room.

"Fiona? It's time for dinner," she said as Fiona turned off the television and walked to the kitchen to eat. She then sat down as Lena began serving the baby back ribs for her and herself. She then took her seat and the two women began to eat.

"So… how are things Mother?" Fiona asked tentatively.

"Good," Lena answered as she wiped her mouth. "I've been thinking about joining The Super League of Villains."

"Mother!" Fiona gasped. "You wouldn't-"

"Why not? It'd be a perfect way for me to ascend the ranks and maybe I can gain control of the universe. Plus maybe someday you can take up my mantle," Lena remarked as Fiona frowned.

"No! I won't do anything to harm Reagan or any member of her family," she retorted sternly.

"You're really going to do that?" Lena growled as she stood up and glared at her. "Now listen to me, child. You are my daughter and as such you must obey my orders and my rules. You must do everything I say, even if it means hurting that little friend of yours."

"I won't follow you to your path of destruction," Fiona growled angrily.

"I'll bet it's that Dumonde girl that's corrupting your mind," Lena snapped. "You do not know what you are doing, Fiona."

"I know what I am doing," Fiona insisted darkly. "And for your information, I care deeply about her and if I have to go to the ends of the earth to find her, then so be it."

"Very well," Lena replied as she sat back down. "Why don't you go fuck a male while you're at it? Maybe you'll make yourself useful and bear some hatchlings to continue our line."

"Maybe I will," Fiona sneered as she focused her intense glare at the older woman. "Then Reagan and I will have a real family."

She then shoved her chair down onto the ground and walked out of the house in a heartbeat.

"I never want to see your face again!" Lena screamed. "If I catch you on my property, I'll kill you! You are no longer my daughter!"

"Well, I never wanted you for a mother anyway! You suck!" Fiona roared as she slammed the door shut and disappeared.

Fiona then raced down the mountainside as she was sobbing in tears. She then stepped down a ledge and landed on another as she looked around her surroundings. She saw the sun coming down with its dull orange rays shimmering in the dusky sky.

The young woman then sighed as she mulled over what to do. Fiona decided that perhaps she should stay at one of her ex-boyfriend's houses in the meantime. She then took a deep breath as she scaled up the ledge and began to climb up to the home of her last boyfriend.

Several minutes later, she arrived at a cave as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and a young dinosaur/human teenage male appeared. He had a dorky, square and pronounced face, light blue eyes, dark brown hair, and was dressed in a light blue collared shirt, a pair of khaki jeans and some sneakers. He also had light freckles. His name was Jay.

"Fiona?" he retorted as he peered at her questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned closer and noticed that tears were streaking down her face and Fiona hid her paws on her face. "Oh no, Fi. You're crying? What's wrong?"

"My mother threw me out of the house," Fiona sniffled as she wiped her face. "Worse yet, she disowned me as her own daughter. So I decided I might as well come here to crash for a while."

"Okay, you can come in," Jay said as he invited her to enter his home.

The two teenagers then went inside the living room and sat down. Jay then smiled at Fiona as he got up. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah," Fiona nodded. "Some tea would be nice."

Jay then walked out of the room and to make some tea. Several minutes later, he returned with two cups of tea. He sat down next to her and handed her cup to her. Fiona then graciously accepted it and sipped on it quietly. After a period of silence enveloped between them, Jay was the first to break the ice.

"So, um… I'd hate to pry, but what did you and your mom fight about?"

Fiona then took a deep breath as she held her cup hesitantly and struggled to speak. Her hands shook and she developed a lump in her throat, not speaking. Finally she forced herself to answer.

"My mom wants to join this new villainous organization that just opened up recently. It's called the Super League Of Villains. She has this grudge against this woman named Lee Dumonde because she used to be one before she joined Team Legacy. They are basically a bunch of superheroes. And I am friends with Lee's granddaughter, Reagan."

"Sounds like a nice girl; what is she like?" Jay inquired softly.

"Well, she is sweet, friendly and polite. She's a girly girl. We like to do a lot of things together. We would gossip a lot about boys and girls and whatnot and we would talk about books and other subjects of interest," Fiona explained. "We even do each other's hair and nails. She makes me feel special and I've never felt happier. It's almost like my life has a purpose now since I've met her. I feel alive."

"Wow, sounds like a very special girl," Jay smiled. "I know that we broke up because you suspected that you might be a lesbian, but maybe this girl is the one for you?"

"I'm not too sure," Fiona frowned, biting her lip. "I don't want to rush too fast especially because we haven't known each other too long. We only just met months ago. But I really have a great time with her and she really brightens up my day. I get a funny feeling in my stomach whenever I'm near her. My heart starts pounding and I feel dizzy. Of course, my mother wants to separate us. I don't even know where Reagan is now."

"I think you should go find her," Jay declared, making Fiona glance up at him. "If she's really that special to you, then I think you should follow your heart and locate her."

"Thank you, Jay," Fiona smiled tenderly at him. "You're a really nice guy and I hope you find a girl just as nice as you."

"Well, no one could ever replace a girl as lovely as you, especially the daughter of the King of Dinohatten," Jay remarked wistfully as Fiona blushed softly.

Jay then grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "I still have some feelings for you, Fiona, and I don't know why. I guess it's because you're the best thing that's happened to me. I know you might not feel the same like I do, but at least do me the honor for one thing."

"What's that?" Fiona asked.

"Would you like to be the mother of my hatchlings?" Jay proposed gently and Fiona moved back, stunned. She was astonished that her own former lover would even propose such a thing to her. What could possess him to even ask?

Jay noticed Fiona's stunned expression and immediately retracted from her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or startle you. I just thought that since you're a nice girl that maybe you could do me this service."

"Thank you, Jay," Fiona blushed as she looked down. "You know, I have been thinking about it too. I'm one of the few of my kind here in Los Angeles, and we have been dying out for years. I think it is time we revived our species."

"Yeah," Jay whispered and the two locked eyes with each other. Jay then caressed her cheek tenderly and Fiona felt her stomach clench slightly, but she pushed it aside. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Jay cradled Fiona's back tenderly and fondled it while he began to undress her.

He then began to neck her gently and took off her blouse before he lay her down. He then stripped off his clothes as he intensified his kisses and it was not long before the mating process had begun.

Several hours later, when night fell and all was dark, Fiona awoke on the couch and found herself lying in Jay's arms. She then yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Fiona then went over to grab the cup of tea and sipped on it. The tea had already gone cold, but she did not mind drinking it.

Jay then woke up as well as he stretched himself and smiled at his lover. "Hey, Fiona. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks," Fiona smiled as she kept on drinking her tea.

"You can stay as long as you'd like. My parents are out of town on business," Jay offered.

"Thank you but I'd like to find Reagan soon; I'm anxious to see her," Fiona said.

"I know," Jay nodded. "But I'd like to keep an eye on you just in case. Besides, we need to ascertain Reagan's whereabouts too. I might have some connections that might help. My dad has some friends in the police department that could assist us."

"Yeah," Fiona nodded as she dropped her empty cup and went back to lie down. Jay then lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her neck. Fiona then chuckled as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Good night, Jay," she whispered.

"Night, Fi," Jay murmured as the two fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the parallel dimension, the entire team was lying unconscious in an abandoned construction site. There were several empty trashcans, papers, plastic wrappers, and towels littering the ground as it was covered in red blood.

Littlefoot was the first to awake as he opened his eyes and shuffled to his feet. He shook his large, gangling neck and flickered his tail quizzically. "Where are we?" he muttered as he noticed that the sky was completely clouded in black and purple smoke. In the background, there were several factories that were polluting the air with thick fumes and a nearby river was covered in purple.

"This not look right," Petrie retorted as he shuffled his wings and flapped them open, stretching himself.

"I do not like this at all, no, no, no, no," Ducky shook her head as she too awoke.

"Damn," Cera mumbled as she and Spike got up and she sulked about.

"So… where exactly are we?" Ali asked.

"Well, whatever it is, we must have landed in another dimension," Rhett answered suspiciously.

"Yeah; this place looks like a dump. Literally," Machina Stitch remarked questioningly.

"You're right," Renee mused as she looked around the area. "It does look like a dump."

"It also looks like we've landed somewhere in a construction site. It appears like no one has used it in years," Marlena observed.

"Well, we might as well look for directions and find a place to stay for the night," Doug sighed.

"Yeah; somewhere that is more sanitary," Rhonda grimaced as Lee rubbed her back soothingly.

"Is it me, or does it feel like dejavu?" Hugo muttered through his side mouth to Laverne, who shrugged.

"Okay; once we find an area to settle it, I have some questions to ask Sasha," Rod added as he glared sternly at Sasha.

"I definitely agree," Lee nodded. "She has a LOT of explaining to do."

"But what about our stuff?" Reagan frowned worriedly.

"Our stuff?" Raleigh mumbled as he looked around and saw that there were some debris left over from their house but not much else. It appeared that the Hyperion was not even around.

"Maybe the black hole only sucked in our entire apartment complex," Liz shrugged.

"Or maybe it also took the battle-cruiser but it somehow got stuck in limbo," Laura replied.

"Come on everybody, let's move," Simba barked as he swerved towards the exit and the gang left the premises.

Some time later they were wandering through the sidewalk as they were trying to hitch a ride to the nearest hotel.

"Wow, it appears that this dimension is more technologically advanced than ours," said Nala as they kept on walking. Lebani, who was exhausted, was dozing off on his mother's back as Kovu, Vitani, Nuka and Zira were sniffing around. Dotty, Spotty and the other Outsiders were also keeping a sharp eye for any danger.

"You said it, Nala," Vitani snorted.

Just then, a taxicab drove by them and stopped. The window rolled down and a scruffy-looking middle-aged man appeared. He was wearing an overcoat, a scarf and a brown beanie cap with a long brown beard and sideburns. "Hey! What are ya kids doing out here?"

"Well, we are Team Legacy and we need a ride to a hotel. Do you know where that is?" Hope asked the taxi driver.

"Sure; it's on 23rd Street and 79th Avenue. It's downtown. Of course, there ain't any cars that drive on land anymore. We now have hover cars for transportation," the taxi driver answered as he beckoned the gang to enter the vehicle.

The team then got inside the car as they buckled up their seatbelts. The driver then secured his seatbelt and adjusted the rear view mirror. He then turned on the radio and sped off into the road. He then smoked a cigar and turned to the gang.

"So where do you people come from?" he asked gruffly.

"We're actually from the Team Legacy Universe. We got teleported here by accident after a run-in with some villains," Kiara explained. "We are superheroes."

"Oh, then you got a problem," the taxi driver frowned.

"Why?" Nala inquired with an eyebrow.

"Because superheroes don't rule the world here. Villains do," the taxi cab driver replied. "It's a long story."

"We got time for long stories," Nuka retorted. "Besides, we don't even know how to get out of here."

"There's no way I know to get out of here. The membrane on this dimension is impregnable. Once you get here, you are stuck here for eternity."

"You're kidding, right?" Machina Stitch groaned as he face-palmed himself. "Oh man, this sucks! I wanna go back home."

"What do we do now?" Fang whined.

"I guess Gadget wasn't kidding when she said that there is magic stronger than ours," Virgil muttered.

"Okay, how the hell exactly did villains come to be the top dogs here?" Julie snapped.

"Good question, Miss…" the taxi driver rejoined.

"Julie. Julie Williams. My husband's name is Doug," Julie answered.

"My name is Lee Dumonde and my husband's name is Rod," Lee added. "I'm also married to Rhonda Petrie. We used to be the leaders of this team until my daughter and son-in-law took over. Unfortunately, my daughter has been kidnapped by the villains that sent us here."

"Oh… that's too bad," the taxi driver sighed. "Let me at least explain something to you. The superheroes here are the lowest denominator. They belong to the lowest class you can think of. In fact, the majority of them now live in the slums and ghettos and they fight everyday to survive."

"They are not allowed to step into the cities populated by villains, which are mostly metropolises. If they do, and if they are caught, then they are sent to the concentration camps to die."

"That's terrible," Renee gasped in horror and Laverne nodded grimly.

"Yeah, it is, little lady. Best if I warned ya beforehand and you do not end up getting into trouble yourselves. I'd hate for you kids to fall victim to this tyrannical government. Worst of all the super heroes are reduced to taking on the most meager and low-paying jobs while the villains get to rise up the social ladder. Basically they are contained within the glass ceiling so they do not get powerful enough to overthrow the villains."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Trevor demanded angrily.

"I suggest you hide out in one of the ghettos and stay there for your safety until you find out what your options are," the taxi driver answered. "I know just the place."

He then took a left turn and they soon drove off to one of the ghettos downtown.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Petrie was sitting in her space office in the Multiverse Bureau HQ when her space phone rang. She then picked it up to answer. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Petrie, we got a problem," Cobra Bubbles answered as Mrs. Petrie stood up. "What is it?"

"Apparently Team Legacy got into a conflict with the Super League Of Villains and thanks to a spell from the Anti-Fairies, they have teleported to a parallel dimension that is not so kind to superheroes. We have to get them out of there somehow before the government destroys them."

"Oh my God…" Mrs. Petrie whispered as her hand shook. "But how do we do that? That particular universe is said to be impregnable."

"I know, but there might be a way," Cobra Bubbles said. "In the meantime, you might have to call your husband and see if he can't organize a rescue crew to get the team out of there."

"All right… I'll try…" Mrs. Petrie stammered as she hung up and sank into her seat slowly, with her hands clutching her hair. "What in God's name am I supposed to do?"

Meanwhile, in the national S.R.E. headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland, Henry was on the phone with his wife as she relayed to him the desperate situation that Team Legacy was in.

"What? Are you sure? Okay, I'll call them as soon as I can," Henry interjected as he hung up and then dialed Joshua's number.

The call soon reached the home of Joshua Sinclair and Naomi, aka Experiment 631, as they were dozing in bed together. It was not long before Joshua awoke to the sound of the space cell buzzing and he groggily picked it up. "Hello?"

"Joshua, I'm glad you answered. There is a urgent situation you need to respond to immediately," Henry answered.

"Okay, Dad. What is the problem?" Joshua asked.

"Son, Team Legacy has gotten themselves into a world of trouble. Apparently they got sucked into a parallel dimension and are trapped in there. In that universe, the villains rule the world and oppress the superhero population," Henry answered.

"That sounds serious, Dad. When can I get there?" Joshua retorted solemnly.

"As soon as possible. I'd rather you get into the ship with Naomi and fly over there pronto," Henry replied.

"Okay, Dad. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye," Joshua nodded and he hung up. He then slapped on a maroon T-shirt and some khaki pants with some sneakers before he walked out of the room.

"Come on, Naomi. We need to move it," he said as Naomi yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes before she scurried out of bed. "Okietaka!"

The couple raced inside the spaceship as they entered the cockpit and jumped into their seats. They slapped on the seat belts as Joshua pushed down the levers and the spaceship activated before lifting off.

"Okay, Naomi. I'm going to activate the magic detector feature of the trans-universal device so we can trace where the magic is coming from," Joshua informed his alien mate as Naomi nodded. "Ih!"

He then pushed a button as the device hummed loudly and he pulled up the H-drive.

"Hyperdrive activated. Engage now," the computer voice barked as Joshua pushed it down and they teleported out of the universe. They were now heading for the parallel dimension.

**Joshua Sinclair, Naomi/Experiment 631 and Henry Sinclair are the property of Joshua-Sinclair. He has given me permission to use his characters in this story.**


	9. Dimensional Rescue

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, everybody! I hope everyone had a good holiday break! I sure did. Anyways, sorry for the long hiatus. I had to focus on my schoolwork, so now that I'm starting up again, I have to get out as much as I can before I become completely swamped in work. When the semester ends in May, then work on this story will definitely resume. Until then, enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in the Team Legacy series; I only own the ones I have created. I also do not own Joshua Sinclair, Henry Sinclair & Naomi/Experiment 631. They are the property of Joshua-Sinclair. Also Machina Stitch and all related characters belong to ChaosDestruction. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 9 – Dimensional Rescue**

**MRS. PETRIE'S POV:  
**  
I was sitting in my desk looking over some files of some of the universes that have been registered into the Multiverse Bureau database so far. I was looking over the intel I received from my agents and was trying to discern which ones were vulnerable to evil forces and which ones were possibly too dangerous to venture into.

I then came across a document detailing the Meta Universe, and I was shocked when I read the words, "Machina Stitch". Who was that alien being? Was he perhaps another version of Stitch? It seemed that way, judging from the name itself.

For the past several years the Multiverse Bureau has grown stronger and more powerful in its ability to regulate the Multiverse and has improved in its organization. In every foray to every universe, we have come across many different beings of many species and learned about their ways of life, their culture, their behavior, and how their society worked. Some were very strange, some were too bewildering for the imagination and others were just bizarre. But regardless, we still lent out a helping hand whenever possible.

And the Team has done a marvelous job of protecting all of us and keeping peace and harmony among each other even though we tend to get into disagreements. This universe has gone through some rocky changes over the years, which has precluded the Team from going on as many multiversal missions as they would have liked. However, there are plenty of other agents that help move the workload for them.

But even then their great amount of power is very valuable to us. Their network is so sophisticated and diverse that I would not be surprised if it eventually grows into a global superhero organization, which it might soon.

It was just as I was preoccupied with my thoughts that a big whooshing sound resounded and the door clicked open. I turned around to see a group of Pokemon approaching me, with Cobra Bubbles leading them. They soon walked over to my area as I stood up and went over to shake Cobra Bubbles' hand.

"Hello, Agent Bubbles," I said as the aging CIA agent nodded. "Hello, Rebecca. How are you faring?"

"Not good," I sighed. "I'm worried about my niece and her team. They appear to be stuck in some dimension and there is no way out of there."

"I surmise that can't be good," Cobra Bubbles remarked coldly as he cracked his neck. "I suspect that this may be the work of the Anti-Fairies?"

"I would think so too," Mrs. Petrie nodded.

"Hey there!" an Empoleon yelled as I turned around to see him. "Are you Mrs. Petrie?"

"Yes I am," I answered with a steely gaze as I gripped on the chair. "You are..."

"Peyton. This is my partner Terrence and these are Roku and Cobey," the Empoleon, now named Peyton, replied as Terrence, who was a Sceptile. Roku was a Lucario and Cobey was a Charzaird. All in all, it was a very interesting yet unusual team.

"How do you do?" Roku stammered as he nodded politely.

"Okay then, so how do you propose that we access this dimension somehow?" I inquired as I paced around and rubbed my temples nervously.

"Well, we have Palkia to assist us," Cobey offered as I scrunched my face. "He's a space manipulating Pokemon, so perhaps he could find a portal to get inside."

"That's true..." Roku mused. "But our problem is how do we even get there?"

"We were wondering if you could help us, ma'am," Terrence said to me and I sighed deeply. "I wish I could help, but as much experience as I have, I don't know how to deal with these types of situations."

Just then, the door opened with another hiss and Joshua and Naomi entered. I was taken aback by their sudden appearance.

"Joshua! Naomi!" I cried as they scurried up to us. "We came as soon as Dad called us to tell what happened."

"Ih! Team Legacy isa in trouble and we are here to help!" Naomi barked.

"Very well then..." I declared as I leaned against the chair. "Here's the problem. I have been trying to figure out how to activate the portal leading up to the Dimension Of No Return, as I've dubbed it, but so far my efforts have been in vain."

"So... who exactly created this dimension?" Joshua asked as he narrowed his eyes quizzically.

"Well, according to my research, it was created by a Pokemon named Darkrai, who is designed to create never-ending nightmares. He created a world where there is never-ending suffering and the villains are on the top of the food chain. They control every aspect of society and enslave heroes for their nefarious purposes. But I think there is another evil demonic force that is at the heart of this new perilous world, and I intend to find out who it is," I answered as I flipped my papers.

"How long have you been researching this stuff?" Joshua queried.

"Ever since Rhonda and her team got sucked into another dimension and Meryl has been kidnapped," I replied crisply without looking up.

"Wait... who's Meryl again?" Joshua frowned confusedly and I sighed. "She's Lee's daughter."

"Oh... is that the one running the team now?" Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, and she's been doing a remarkable job," Cobra Bubbles interjected.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get Meryl back," Joshua declared determinedly as I frowned. "I'm afraid that it's not possible right now. The League Of Super Villains contains some very dangerous people and I don't think you should mess with them right now. To make matters worse, they also have Experiment UVX in their custody and they might use it against you."

"So... Experiment UVX isa very powerful experiment?" Naomi quipped.

"Yes, it is Jumba's most powerful experiment yet," I replied as the female green experiment growled angrily. "Meega isa Jumba's most powerful..."

"Naomi, relax," Joshua interrupted Naomi as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's only in this universe."

"Oh... meega forgot," Naomi chuckled lightly as Joshua petted her head lovingly. Naomi then licked him on the cheek and nuzzled.

After a few minutes Cobra Bubbles broke the silence. "I think I see something."

My focus was immediately brought back by a distinct beeping sound on the monitor as I whipped around to see a red dot on the black screen displaying the galaxy. "No... it can't be..."

"Is that the portal?" Joshua retorted as I turned to face him. "I think it is. You better hurry or it will close up, and I honestly don't know when it will open again."

"Gotcha," Joshua nodded as he turned to the Pokemon and Naomi. "Okay, guys, we better move."

"Right!" Cobey nodded as he spread out his wings and beckoned his tail for the gang to ride on him. Joshua, Naomi, Roku, Terrence and Peyton climbed onto his back and Cobey let out a deep roar. He then charged out of the room and sped through the hallway madly, with his wings still spread out wide.

**NORMAL POV:  
**  
It was then that when Cobey burst through a door and entered the room, he boarded the spaceship that Joshua and Naomi arrived in and had the two slid off his back. Roku, Terrence and Peyton then slid off to the ground too and they got into their seats. Cobey then slammed down onto a seat next to Roku and tried his best to be comfortable.

Joshua and Naomi then got into the cockpit as Joshua flicked up the switch, causing the aircraft to levitate. Then he set up the coordinates and pushed another button to send out a signal to detect the portal and follow the electromagnetic waves to it.

"Okay, once the signal connects to the portal, we should be able to enter it within 10 minutes," Joshua said to his alien partner as she nodded. "Ih!"

But then the ship was rocked with tremors as Joshua clutched onto the panel and swayed violently.

"What was that?" he gulped as the red screen blared shrilly and an alarm sounded. "Warning! Warning! System shutting down! I repeat! Systems shutting down!"

"Did the Anti-Fairies put in some magical booby trap that we don't know about?" Joshua asked Naomi as she shrugged. "Meega naga nota."

Just then another tremor caused the ship to shake wildly as the door opened up, revealing a gang of space pirate aliens. They charged in with plasma guns armed in their hands and they quickly surrounded them.

"Put your hands up! We're going to steal all your loot!" a wolf-like alien sneered as a gang of cat-like alien beings handcuffed the two and shuttled them out of the spaceship.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you here?" Joshua demanded as he and Naomi struggled to break free.

"We are the Luna Terra Pirates! Our leader is Bedelia, and she is supreme commander of our team! The most notorious and feared space pirate of the entire galaxy!" the wolf-like alien barked as Naomi whipped out her antenna and attempted to choke her. One of the cat-like aliens then whipped out her plasma gun and shot her point blank on the head, knocking her out.

"Naomi!" Joshua wailed as more aliens, resembling more like hawks, ravens and dogs, bustled in with Jay and Fiona in tow. Jay and Fiona had gotten a hovercraft and flew out to space to find the portal but unfortunately were intercepted by the space pirates.

"Help! Somebody help!" Fiona wailed as Jay kicked and thrashed angrily. "Let us go now!"

But then a series of aquatic waves propelled through the air and knocked out many of the space pirates, including those that held Fiona, Jay, Joshua and Naomi hostage. A yellow beam then smacked into another one of Bedelia's minions and knocked the wind out of him. It was then that Roku, Terrence, Peyton and Cobey appeared.

"Get your mangy paws off them!" Cobey growled as he spewed out a long beam of flames from his mouth. Peyton then shot out a metallic blast from his mouth as Terrence shot out a solar beam from his hands. Roku then used a light blue sphere from his hands and hurled it at a couple more minions, and some of them were hurtled into the air from the explosion.

But then from the thick smoke several plasma bolts sprayed out into the open and Peyton used Reflection to deflect the blasts successfully. Joshua then used this as an opportunity to do a leg sweep at one of the space pirates and he barreled over to Naomi.

"Naomi, wake up. Wake up please!" he begged her as he nudged her with his nose. Naomi then woke up and perked her head up at him. "Gaba? What happened?"

"You were knocked out," Joshua answered as Naomi growled and snapped open her bounds. She then flipped into the air and began to throw several side and jumping kicks towards the minions. She then threw another sidekick as another one of the minons tossed a whip at her. The whip then caught her arm and catapulted her into the air. Naomi was then slammed into the ground and she rolled over, dazed.

Bedelia then laughed evilly with a smirk as she watched the proceedings. She was part-experiment, part-Ctarl-Ctarl and part-android. She had a slender, muscular and stocky build with rounded, scruffy and oval-shaped cat-like ears with notches near the tips.

She also had a slanted, pointy and angular head with a long, slender and thick cat-like tail. Bedelia also had six arms with eight spikes, with the second, fourth, sixth and eighth spikes twice as long and sharper than the rest. She also had a huge overbite with a triangular, small and angular indigo nose.

Her fur was completely white with a deep maroon underbelly and the entire right side of her body was metallic, including her right eye, which was red and would change color at any indication of emotion. She also had an indigo left eye with a single short antenna on her head.

Bedelia was also dressed with a black eye patch on her left eye and a black and red jumpsuit with a light brown bandana, black gloves and black boots.

"Joshua, isa cousin?" Naomi hissed as she examined Bedelia closely with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, Naomi. She doesn't look like any kind of experiment we know," Joshua answered. "In fact, I don't know if she's even an experiment."

"Minions, attack!" Bedelia snarled as Peyton hurled an ice beam right at her from his mouth. Bedelia then dodged it and fired several more blue and green plasma bolts from her carbine rifle as Peyton deflected them with his steel-like body. Some of the plasma bolts ended up striking some of the space pirates.

Bedelia then growled angrily as she charged up an electric orb from her right hand and fired it right at the gang. Naomi then lunged right at the orb and kicked it right back at her. Bedelia then outstretched her hand and activated a force field to block it. The orb then rotated right into Naomi's path and exploded, causing her to fly into the air screaming.

Joshua was then knocked off his feet and crashed right into Jay. The two men then collapsed onto the ground as Peyton, Fiona, Cobey, Roku and Terrence flew straight into the opposite wall and ricocheted off the surface, with Fiona clinging to Peyton.

By now, the spaceship was getting sucked into the portal as it expanded rapidly and was swallowing it whole like a black hole. The engine power was fading away as it quickly shut down.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! System shutting down! System shutting down! System shutting down! System shutting down!"

"Damn it!" Bedelia swore as she growled and rushed over to the cockpit. She then grabbed the steering wheel and attempted to fly away from the portal; however, its gravity was too strong and the spaceship disappeared into the swirling black vortex.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bedelia roared as she pulled with all her might and the spaceship went black.

**MRS. PETRIE'S POV:  
**  
"Damn it," I muttered as I saw the signal die out on the screen. Cobra Bubbles then sighed as he rubbed his eyes while taking off his sunglasses and Shush nuzzled him tenderly. "So what now?"

"I better tell Henry the news," I answered as I picked up my space cell and dialed it. I then waited for a response as I picked up a cigarette and lit it up to smoke. Moments later, his face appeared on the screen.

"Rebecca?" he inquired. "What's going on? Where's my son?"

"I have some bad news, Henry," I replied grimly. "Joshua and the others were on their spaceship when they were attacked by space pirates. We lost their signal and we don't know where they are. They probably got sucked into some black hole or something."

"Damn," Henry muttered as he shook his head. "I guess we better send in some reinforcements then?"

"I'll notify the Galactic Alliance as soon as possible to let them know of the coming danger," I said. "We better organize a search party for him."

"Okay," Henry replied. "I love you, Rebecca. Please find my son."

"I will, and I love you too," I remarked as Henry signed off and I put the space cell away.

"So you want me to call the Grand Councilwoman?" Cobra Bubbles retorted as I turned to face him. "Yes, do that and let them know of the situation. I want every police cruiser and battleship out on a galactic wide search for them. I will not rest until Henry's son is recovered."

Meanwhile… in the Dimension Of No Return…

**NORMAL POV:**

Several hours later, just as the sun has settled onto the dark and dismal world, the team slowly entered a local ghetto filled with tall and old buildings that looked like they have not been renovated in ages.

They had creaky and cracked doors, missing doorknobs with holes, missing windows, overgrown grass crawling with worms, spiders, flies and mosquitoes, and dismantled pipes. There were also narrow and dark alleyways infested with rats and other critters and the floors were covered in dirt and hay.

The buildings that served as homes for the residents had no indoor plumbing, no working appliances, and very few beds or toilets. If anyone had to sleep or do their business, they had to do it outside or share a bed with someone else. There were no refrigerators either so whatever food they could get was usually from the garbage or they had to steal it from somewhere else.

The driver then escorted the gang out of the vehicle and slowly led them through the tall, wild grass, which was covered with small ladybugs, earthworms and butterflies. Many of the lions tried to shake their furs clean of the insects as they cringed and shuddered at the sight and touch of them.

Marlena was also scratching her head restlessly as several butterflies hovered over her. Suddenly, a Butterfree flew right at her and she screamed. This prompted a sudden chorus of barking and howling from many dogs chained to their posts as the lights clicked on.

A man then emerged out of the balcony with a shotgun as he aimed it at the gang. "Hey, will ya quit it? It's 8 at night. You should ya'll be sleeping!" He then muttered something about "damn kids" before he stumbled back into his room with a swig of beer.

"Boy and I thought there were bums yelling at people in L.A.," Tony chuckled as Renee looked on nervously. Lee remained silent as she was stewing privately over the loss of her beloved daughter and was thinking up ways on how to get her back - if they could even get out of this universe.

"Don't worry, Lee," Rod smiled as he hugged her tenderly and kissed her softly. "We'll get our daughter back. You'll see."

"I hope so, Rod," Lee sighed as she closed her eyes and lowered her head sadly.

"We mustn't lose hope, Lee," Doug tried to reassure his ex-wife gently. "Now I know that I'm not usually a person to lend a shoulder to cry on, but I think you might need a helping hand."

"Thank you, darling," Lee smiled tenderly at her ex-husband as Julie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What on Earth are you people doing here?" an elderly female voice retorted sharply as the gang turned around to see who was speaking. They were shocked to see an aquamarine and turquoise Swirly-like alien with soft, fluffy and curly white hair that somewhat resembled an afro. She also had a pointy, thin yet narrow head that was shaped like a lemon, an enlarged dark purple triangular nose and her body had a stocky, thin yet wizened build. She even had a double chin.

She also had eight long arms and several tentacles dangling from her back. The alien even had dark, radiant and shining amethyst three eyes, with one of them larger than the others and centered squarely on the forehead. She also had a dangling and long tail with a glimmering diamond-shaped tip.

The alien was dressed in an overflowing purple robe and wore a red amulet around her neck. She held a scepter in her hand that was in the form of a hawk. Her name was Amolie.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" the elderly alien growled sternly as she pointed her scepter at the team.

"Please, hear us out!" Julie pleaded. "We're from another dimension and we got transported here by the Anti-Fairies. We were wondering if you could somehow get us out of here."

Amolie only narrowed her eyes as she slowly slithered up to Julie and pointed her scepter at her. It glowed a brilliant red as her eyes also glowed a dark maroon. She then closed her eyes and pressed the scepter against Julie's forehead.

Within minutes she began to access all of the memories of her entire life, starting from when she was a little girl growing up in Salem and mostly raised by her grandparents Alice and Tom Horton, then spending much of her teenage-hood and part of her young adulthood committing several crimes, such as theft and adultery. Then she remembered meeting and falling in love with Doug, then separating from him and her horrific accident that scarred her face.

She then recalled her intense rivalry with Lee and her attempt on her life, only for Lee to end up saving her from Brent Cavanaugh when he retaliated after she rejected his advances. She then remembered her remarriage to Doug and the marriage of Hope and Bo, and eventually the birth of her grandchildren Ciara and Shawn-Douglas.

Julie then recalled all of the children she gave birth to, some that she had lost, like Robbie and her other baby Robert Anderson J.R. from her marriage to Bob Anderson. However, she also recalled Robbie being brought back to life by Rod and her own adopted son giving him to Doug and Julie as a gift. Then Robbie fell in love with Deanie, her granddaughter and Lee and Rod's daughter, and now the two teenage lovers were about to become parents.

She also delved into her troubled relationship with her son David and how he had resented her for her relationship with Doug and how he was given up for adoption. Julie also contemplated her rivalry and subsequent friendship with her former best friend turned enemy turned friend Susan Martin, who had first united Doug and Julie.

Then after reviewing Julie's memories, Amolie removed the scepter from her forehead and focused her gaze on the younger woman. "I know your heart now, and your heart is pure. You may enter our abode."

"Just tell us who on Earth you are!" Renee yelled exasperatedly.

"Are you some kind of witch or something?" Lucy demanded.

"Funny you ask," Amolie mused as she spun around to meet her. "My name is Amolie, and I am the shaman of the slums. I am the descendent of the alien experiments of Turo and I am therefore known as an American experiment. My ancestor was Swirly, aka Experiment 383."

"We have been living here for centuries and some of us have mated with humans; others have chosen to mate with their own kind. Also many other alien beings have come to dwell here and now there are a handful of experiment hybrid species living on Earth."

"Amazing," Rod nodded.

"Yep," Buck nodded too.

"So who lives here?" Hope asked.

"Mostly natural experiments who have powers different from the ones but we also have human/experiment hybrids too. We have some rambunctious younglings that desire to create a rebel team and overthrow the government. But with things as they are, it is not possible. So for now we keep a low profile," Amolie answered as they ventured deeper into the apartment complexes and they saw several families nestled in heaps of trash, dirty laundry, and other debris.

Some of them came from a wide variety of species, including dogs, cats, bats, birds and lizards. There were many others that came from many racial, ethnic and national backgrounds, with some of them belonging to different religious groups such as Muslims, Jews, Catholics, Protestants, and Baptists.

Most of them even varied in different sizes that ranged from the tiniest of mice to the biggest elephant in the room. Those of the aliens that immigrated into the desolate wasteland have mated with many other species and now consisted of Turian/experiment hybrids, Turian/Protoss hybrids, Protoss/human hybrids, Turian/human hybrids, and human/experiment hybrids. Some of the species originated from as many as three species, with some descendants having ¼ of the DNA of any one of their ancestors.

"This is where you are going to sleep tonight," Amolie explained as she led them into a cluster of tents littered with dirty blankets, shirts, pants, and underwear. Some of the baskets were overturned and if one could look closely they could see a couple of cockroaches lurking around in the dark.

"EWWWWWW!" Teagan grimaced as Karina shivered. "Wow, this is a rotten place to live in."

"That may be true, young one, but you have to take it or leave it," Amolie replied as she walked out of the room. "Good night."

"Wait! Where do we eat and do our business if we have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night?!" Hugo hollered in her direction.

"I said good night!" Amolie snapped as Reagan crossed her arms. "Well she wasn't very helpful."

"Well, you heard what she said; we better get some shuteye so we'll get rested in the morning," Doug said as he got into one of the tents and lay down to sleep. Julie then joined him as she lay down beside her husband and snuggled close to him.

"Good night, darling," Julie whispered as she drifted to sleep. "Night," Doug muttered.

And it was then that the team got into their tents and prepared to retire for the night.

**RENEE'S P.O.V**

That night was the first night we have spent in the apartment complex. We were all in our tents sleeping on the ground while covered in dirty sheets and other articles. I was snuggling close to Tony with the kids surrounding us. Reagan was towards the left and Lucy and Trevor were towards the right, with both of them sleeping side by side.

I then suddenly sat up as I heard a low boom coming from the far distance, and then a high-pitched, feminine scream. I quickly scrambled out of the tent and rushed to the tent where Rhonda was sleeping. But before I could get there I nearly bumped into Rhonda, who had a startled look in her eyes.

"Rhonda, what's wrong?" I asked as Rhonda wordlessly pointed upward to the sky. I then looked up and was surprised to see a faint gray streak of smoke shrouded against the heavens. Then I caught a particularly strong scent of smoke that was brought in by the wind currents.

"Rhonda, do you smell that?" I queried as Rhonda jerked into attention and began to sniff around too.

"Yeah, I do, Renee; let's go investigate. If we follow the direction of the smoke, we might find out the source of the crash," Rhonda answered.

"Good idea," I nodded as we bolted out of the apartment complex and sped through the wild grass. We then ran for a mile and a half while following the trail of smoke before we spotted a huge bonfire on the horizon.

"Oh no…" Rhonda mumbled as she suddenly stopped running on the slope and I did too. We then approached closer to the bonfire as we climbed over a small hill and that was when we saw the burning wreckage of a spaceship!

"Oh dear God! There's a burning spaceship! We got to get the others quick!" I shrieked as Rhonda quickly made a beeline back for the slums. "I'm gonna get there as fast as I can! You stay there!"

"No! I'm coming with you!" I shook my head furiously as I quickly followed the younger woman.

It was about 10-20 minutes later that we arrived back at our resting spot and we went inside the tent where Lee and Rod were sleeping. I woke up both of my parents and they stirred. Lee was wearing a white night gown and Rod wore yellow pajamas with his mask off.

"What is it, Renee?" Lee mumbled as she slowly got up and glared at me.

"Lee! You got to come quick! There's a spaceship burning in the grass fields and there might be people in there! We have to gather everybody and try to save them!" I begged her as Lee's face changed to that of disbelief and shock and she quickly got up.

"We're going now," she snarled as she stormed out determinedly and Rod already got up. "What is it, princess?" he whispered as he slipped on his mask and looked at me.

I then took a deep breath and faced my stepfather. "Rhonda and I found a spaceship burning in the distant grass fields and we think there are people inside. We must rescue them."

"All right," Rod nodded as he got out of the tent and he gathered everybody around.

"Let's go people! We have people to save! There is a spaceship spotted burning in the grass fields! Let's move! Let's move!" Rhonda's voice resounded in the air as I stood there and listened with amazement.

From a distance I could hear the sounds of lions roaring, dogs barking and some of the aliens cursing in their native tongues. I could almost swear if I closed my eyes and stood still that I even heard Machina Stitch scream aloud, "Oh, great! I was in the middle of a great dream!"

Then I felt something tug my leg as I noticed Vincent clinging to me. He whimpered as he glanced up at me with sorrowful eyes. "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"They're going to rescue some people that need help," I answered as Vincent hugged me tighter. "I don't like this place. It smells bad and it brings back bad memories of when I was an orphan."

"I know; we'll get out of here, I swear to God," I growled as I held him tenderly and I picked him up. Vincent then snuggled close to my body as I left the tent and went to follow the others.

We then went up to the spot where Rhonda and I saw the burning wreck just sometime before and we surrounded it. The entire aircraft was completely destroyed, with its frames exposed and the huge spurts of flames flying out in all directions. Everything was burned up and there seemed to be no living thing in sight.

"Yin, go and douse out the flames. Stitch, use your infrared vision and see if you can't find any sign of life," Rhonda ordered as Yin immediately began to work her magic and Stitch obeyed. His eyes turned green and for several minutes he scanned the spaceship to see if there were any survivors. Not a moment too soon he blinked and turned to Tony and me.

"Maka, maka! Survivors!" he barked as Tony and I glanced at each other in confusion. "Survivors, where?" Tony asked me.

"Who did you see?" Hope asked Stitch as he tried to remember whom it was and that was when it dawned on him. "I think meega see cousin, a human and some Pokemon!"

I then whipped around to see my mother's body tense up as she shuddered slightly and she transformed into her experiment form. Before I could even cry out for her to stop, Lee then lunged towards the burning spaceship and smashed inside, with Rhonda, Chopsuey, Digger, Leroy, 627, Demona, Derrick, Elastico and Backhoe.

"LEE! NO!" Julie screamed as Doug's face melted into shock and anger at her recklessness and Viola froze, fearing for her friends' safety.

"What the hell is this? Are they mad?!" Roman yelled angrily as he pulled on his hair and Marlena glared at him silently. Samantha then muttered irritably to herself and paced around, a cigarette in her hand. Rod's face immediately filled with fear as he glanced out in the direction Lee ran towards the spaceship. "NO! My bujeebu!"

"Momma! Momma!" Vincent whimpered as he began to cry and Julie cradled him tenderly while shushing him quietly.

I then closed my eyes and prayed silently to God that somehow, someway that my mother and her friends got out of there safely, and hopefully with survivors and not corpses.

**MACHINA STITCH'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, what gives?" I muttered as I stumbled groggily and I felt intense heat radiate on my face. I suddenly jolted awake with the drowsiness leaving me and I immediately gasped upon seeing the burning wreck.

"Holy smokes! Who crashed and died here?!" I cried as I turned to see a dark-haired boy sob hysterically while clutching to Julie. I then approached the older woman as I asked her, "Hey, lady, who just ran into the ship?"

"Momma! Momma!" the little boy wailed as Julie turned to look at me. "Stitch, can you go inside to see if Lee and the others are all right? If not for me, then for Vincent's sake?"

"Vincent?" I retorted confusedly as I turned to see the young boy shivering in her arms. Julie then nodded as she heard me repeat his name. "He's Lee's adopted son. She means the world to him and he to her. Please go save her."

"I'll do my best, ma'am," I sighed as I activated my Boogie Pack and I lunged into the spaceship, with the boy's shrieks still haunting my consciousness.

I then entered the blazing wreckage as I saw several flames spouting out from all directions. I then raced deeper into the spaceship as I sniffed around to try and track down any lingering scent. I then activated my infrared glasses and tried to spot any signs of life.

It was a short while later after some searching that I finally found Lee, Rhonda and the other experiments rushing the unconscious passengers out of the spaceship. Elastico was carrying what looked like some steel-type of penguin, a green gecko with a bushy tail, an orange dragon, and a blue bipedal fox tied around his body.

Lee was carrying a blonde man wearing a maroon shirt with a dragon design and blue jeans while Rhonda was cradling a dark green Angel-like experiment with a black and blue taichi symbol on her chest. Experiment 627 and Leroy were also holding a dinosaur/human hybrid couple in their arms. As for Digger, Backhoe and Derrick, they were trying to move away some of the debris so they could escape.

Demona then growled as she used her psionic force field to deflect a falling chunk of burning metal from her. She spun around to see me as she gaped in shock. "Gaba?!"

"What are you doing here, Machina? We're perfectly able to take care of ourselves!" Lee retorted snappishly to me as I rolled my eyes. "No offense, grandma, but you won't be able to do this yourself even if you were walking barefoot and blindfolded!"

"Why I ought to…!" Lee hissed as she was about to lunge at me and then the ceiling started to fall apart. "Run!" Chopsuey yelled as I activated my Block Party to shield them as we quickly bolted out before the entire vehicle caved in on us. We managed to fly out just as the spaceship imploded and its entire structure crumbled into pieces.

"Oh, thank God!" Renee cried as Vincent went over to hug his mother and Lee nuzzled him. "Momma…" Vincent whimpered and the older woman shushed him. "It's okay, little one. Mommy's here," she assured him as she kissed him on the cheek and he giggled. A little blue puppy then started jumping on her leg and barking loudly. Yeesh.

The passengers were then laid down on the ground and Jumba went over to examine them. After a few minutes he turned to us and said, "They still seem to be alive but we must be hurrying or we'll lose them."

"Everyone let's go!" Doug yelled as the team grabbed the passengers and immediately hauled them back to the apartment complex.

**LEE'S P.O.V.**

On the way back to the apartment complex, we met with Amolie upon the hill and we settled down there. We then laid the others on the ground as Amolie began to administer some herbs, potions and other magic concoctions. I was pacing around nervously while standing with Renee and Tony while CPR was being performed. Rhonda was also sitting quietly as she clung to me in an attempt to comfort me.

Renee noticed my anxiety and scooted over to meet with me. "Lee, I think you should sit down. It would be better for your wellbeing if you just take it easy."

"I cannot take it easy, Renee! Not when they are on the brink of death!" I yelled as I flailed my arms around dramatically and Renee grabbed my hand. "Lee, sit down. Now," she commanded and I reluctantly obeyed. The younger woman then wrapped her arm around me and patted me soothingly and I sighed deeply.

Ever since my infamous affair with Joshua many years ago that tested my relationship with Rhonda and almost tore Joshua and Naomi apart, there hasn't been a single day that I don't think of him.

Even though I know that he'll never love me like he does Naomi, he'll always have a special place in my heart, and therefore I'm grateful that we are now friends. I'm also grateful that Rhonda is still with me and loves me dearly. But the memories still remain, just like I am still haunted by how my marriage with Doug came crashing down.

According to Tad, Jumba and the other doctors, most of the people we have rescued have escaped serious injuries; unfortunately, there were only two people that were severely burned almost to the point of death.

It turned out that they, namely Peyton and Terrence, were both vulnerable to fire, both of them being Pokemon that were grass and steel-type. Joshua, Naomi, Roku and Cobey got only bruises and maybe a couple of broken arms but Fiona and Jay were inflicted with huge concussions. It was a good thing that for now, no one was dead. But we still don't know how the fire happened or what even caused the crash.

"How are you doing, Lee?" Rhonda whispered as I sighed and leaned closer to my lover. "I'm trying to cope the best that I can, Rhonda. I'll never forgive myself if he ends up dying."

"Lee, it's not your fault that the spaceship-" Rhonda tried to reassure me but my short temper caused me to snap at her. "Don't you dare tell me that it's my fault!" I screamed as Rhonda glowered at me. "Hey, don't you dare be unreasonable, okay? You better not give me that fucking-"

"_Don't start with me,_" I shot back abrasively as I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "Don't you fucking _dare_ start with me."

Rhonda then glared darkly and turned away from me, disgusted and outraged. I grabbed her cheek again and made her look directly at me. "Don't give me any attitude, all right? Don't test me."

Rhonda then nodded silently, as if she somehow knew that I was right. I didn't want to hurt her in any way, so I had to communicate to her that she better watch where she was testing my patience.

I whipped around to see Renee and Tony staring at me with horrified expressions and Renee elbowed Tony. Tony then cleared his throat, grabbed Renee and the two walked away. Rhonda then caressed my hand and snuggled close to me and I collapsed into her arms, mentally and emotionally exhausted from the whole ordeal. Rod then also held me as he kissed my neck, causing me to smile.

It was some time later that we finally returned to the apartment complex and we set up a huge medical tent to house the survivors. After their conditions were stabilized and their wounds treated, we went in to see them one by one.

I lingered close to the entrance and I noticed Marie Horton standing over Joshua's unconscious body, saying a silent prayer. After she departed from the tent, I slipped inside, beckoning my son Vincent, his puppy Charlie, my other son Bryon, and Rhonda to follow. Rod, Renee, Tony and some others would come in later.

Charlie then jumped slightly on the bed as he barked loudly at Joshua, trying to get him to play. I then grabbed him and petted him softly on the back to calm him down. "Charlie, easy boy. Down," I whispered as Charlie kept on barking. It was then that Rhonda noticed Joshua stirring slightly and she jumped.

"Lee, look," she said as I turned to see Joshua open his eyes and sit up slowly.

"Who is that, Mother?" Bryon asked as Vincent hid behind my leg and Joshua blinked my eyes at me confusedly. "Who… Where am I? How…?" He then looked around for a few minutes and saw Naomi rising from her bed as well. He then turned back to me, surprised. "Lee? How did I get here?"

"That's something we should ask you, Joshua," Rhonda retorted as Joshua peered at Bryon, Vincent and Charlie with narrowed eyes. "Who are they?"

"Oh, well, this may surprise you, darling, but this here-" I placed a hand on Bryon's shoulder and smiled at him. "Is my son Bryon Damien Williams. His father is none other than Doug."

"What the… How in the blazes did you two even have a kid? I don't think you were married for even more than a year," Joshua remarked crisply while eying Bryon curiously.

"True, but it was during the time when my marriage with Doug was nearing an end," I admitted.

"And this here is little Vincent," Rhonda chirped as she gestured over to Vincent, who was still cowering behind my leg. Joshua then smiled as he craned his head closer to spot him. I then peeked over my shoulder to face my son and gave him an encouraging rub of the head.

"Don't be afraid, little one. He won't bite," I said as I grabbed Vincent and held him.

Vincent then glanced at Joshua uneasily for a few minutes as he felt anxious about seeing a new face in front of him. He then buried his face in my chest and whimpered softly.

"He'll get used to you eventually," I replied as I put him down on the ground and he raced out to play with Charlie.

"Gaba isa going on, bujeebu?" Naomi grumbled as she stomped over to the scene and she gasped upon seeing me. I jumped the moment my eyes met hers and my face immediately distorted into a snarl.

"You…" I sneered as I transformed into my experiment form and I brought out my extra appendages. Naomi then did the same and her eyes flickered with rage with her nose upturning completely. Her ears pulled back and her claws retracted out as she prepared to strike.

Then Rhonda jumped between us as she held out her hands. "Hey, that's enough, you two! We're here to behave and cooperate, not start stupid retarded fights among one another!"

Naomi then shrunk back as she already felt guilty for her foolish behavior. I also felt ashamed and stupid for behaving in an irrational manner when clearly our differences were supposed to have been settled ages ago. But I suppose it's like the old saying: old habits truly die-hard.

Bryon, however, was laughing at what Rhonda said. "Rhonda, since when does anybody say the word retarded anymore?"

"So? I say it. What difference does it make?" Rhonda shrugged as Bryon chuckled lightly. "It's like black people saying the n-word. Who cares as long as they say it?"

"I think in some cases that may be a bit insulting to certain people," a voice interrupted them as everyone spun around to see Marlena and Amolie walk in.

"Good. Now it appears the two of you are quite awake," Amolie said as she squinted and pointed her scepter at Joshua. "You are quite lucky to have survived the crash. Many people have died in much less harsh circumstances."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Joshua," Marlena smiled as she shook Joshua's hand.

"Same here," Joshua nodded. "But I have a question. How did we end up here?"

"Simple. Renee and Rhonda saw your spaceship crash from about a mile away and summoned us to rescue you from the wreckage. It's a good thing we arrived when we did. Right now things in this town are quite dire. The villains are the top dogs and the heroes are at the very bottom of the food chain," Marlena explained.

"Yeah; it sucks," Samantha grumbled as she passed by while smoking a cigarette. Marlena then glared at her twin sister and turned back to the human/alien duo.

"Who was that anyway that just passed by?" Joshua inquired as he peered out at the darkness.

"That is my twin sister Samantha Evans. I call her Sam and she refers to me as Marnie. She can get on my nerves quite a lot," Marlena answered.

"Yeah, I can see that," Joshua grinned as Naomi snickered.

"Yeah, and she's just as hot as the Doc here, if not more," Reuben retorted with a laugh as he stood outside the entrance. Miko then glared at him with envious rage and he stood back with his paws up defensively. "Hey, I didn't say nothing, all right, sweetums?"

"You better not, or there will be no sandwiches for you!" Miko threatened darkly.

"Reuben, don't ever change," Joshua kept on laughing as he and Naomi burst out into chuckles for a few short minutes.

By now I have reverted back to my normal form and Doug and Julie also stopped by to greet Joshua and Naomi.

"Hey, you two. Nice to see you are still alive and kicking," Julie beamed cheerfully as Joshua smiled at the older woman.

"Thanks for stopping by; how have you and Doug been faring?" Joshua asked as Julie huddled close to Doug and her head nestled into his neck.

"We've never been happier. We just had twins recently along with another baby and now we are busy raising three kids together. They are a handful but we can manage, with some help," Julie explained.

"Sheryl especially is a real firecracker. She seems to have this cowgirl attitude and she loves to blast people with water guns. She has so much energy that she wears us out," Doug added with a laugh.

"Sheryl?" Joshua cocked his eyebrow confusedly.

"Our daughter," Julie replied as Sheryl bolted out from behind her parents and released a huge stream of water at Joshua's face. Joshua screamed in surprise as he doubled over and fell to the ground in a stupor.

Naomi then growled as she bared her teeth at Sheryl and the little girl giggled. But then upon seeing Naomi's fearsome expression her eyes welled up and she began to cry.

"Oh no, honey," Julie cooed as she grabbed Sheryl and cradled her gently while shushing her. "It's all right little one. Mommy's here."

"Disgusting," I snorted contemptuously as Bryon glared at me. "Grow up, Mom."

"You shut up," I snapped.

"Hello, darling," a feminine voice purred and Sasha emerged into the tent wearing a blue robe. I then sighed as Sasha wrapped her arms around me to give me a kiss on the cheek. After she did so, she went over and snaked her arms around Bryon as well. "I think it's time we talk. I want to tell you that I don't mean to hurt anybody in this family."

"Well, I think you also need a lot of explaining to do, but later, when we have more privacy to ourselves," Bryon retorted sharply, almost out of my earshot.

I heard them talk near me but I didn't pay much attention to the conversation as I was too focused stewing in rage at Doug and Julie's disgusting display of their affection towards one another.

"Be nice, Naomi. She's only a little girl," Doug scolded Naomi sternly as Naomi nodded. "Ih. Meega understand, Doug."

"Who's that, Daddy?" Monroe squeaked as he and his twin Danielle popped out from behind their parents to look at Joshua and Naomi.

Doug then smiled as he picked up the twins and propped them on his shoulders. "Kids, these are our friends Joshua and Naomi. They're part of our ohana too."

"Really?" Monroe grinned. "Cool!"

"I like our family, Daddy," Danielle giggled.

"So do I," Doug smiled as he nuzzled his daughter.

"So do Charlie and me, Grandpa!" Vincent giggled as he rushed back in with Charlie.

"Hey, Joshua. Great to see that you've bounced back," Renee greeted the young blonde man as she and Tony strolled into the tent. I then turned to my daughter inquisitively. "Where are the children?"

"Well, Trevor is with Wilfred and Wilma and Lucy is hanging out with Raleigh. I'm assuming Reagan is staying by Fiona's bedside since she's still lying unconscious from a concussion."

"Oh dear," Marlena gasped. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Either she pulls through or Amolie's magic may not be enough to save her," Samantha retorted sassily as Marlena gave a withering glare in her direction.

"Excuse me, Marnie," the younger blonde woman snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Let's all calm down and try to stay positive," Bryon informed the gang. "That's the thing that will help us through this situation."

"Yeah, like anything else has helped so far," Samantha sneered as Marlena slapped her hand on her mouth to shut her up, which prompted a series of curses. I could almost swear I heard an "Excuse me, bitch!" among them.

"Wow she really is annoying," Bryon muttered and Sasha snickered in response. Samantha then flipped off at Bryon, which got me riled up. "You got some nerve…!" I hissed as I was about to charge at her when suddenly Rhonda and Bryon grabbed me and tried to restrain me.

"Get your hands off me!" I snarled as I fought violently against her. I then let out a shrill scream and I kicked at her, causing her to wince in pain.

"Lee, calm down!" Rhonda yelled as she held me tightly and I continued to try to break from her grip.

"Enough!" Marlena bellowed as she held up her hands and she stared down at her teammates with a livid expression.

Within minutes, we all stopped fighting as we turned to look at her.

"Now I want everyone to calm down for at least a minute and listen to me. We all must work together. We are in a very dangerous situation and we need all the cooperation we can get."

"And you…" Marlena sneered as she whipped over to glare at Samantha, who then shrunk back in fear at her elder twin. "I need a word with you privately."

"As for the rest of you…" she continued as she returned her focus to the rest of us. "I don't want to see anymore fighting. Or there will be consequences."

She then beckoned Samantha to follow her and the Evans women walked away into the darkness.

"So… how is everybody doing?" Joshua grinned nervously as all eyes fell on him, and he lowered his gaze down with dread.

An hour later, the entire gang was sitting around in front of a makeshift campfire made from flint, timber wood and dirty clothes. Julie was busy poking the fire to keep it burning and I was covering myself in a dirty old blanket. Doug was busy napping on his side on a log while Sheryl, Danielle and Monroe were playing tag around him.

The sky was extremely dark and there was not even a star in the sky. There were a couple of clouds lingering around and the air was mildly cold. We looked like a bunch of downtrodden waifs huddling in the street looking for warmth and shelter. You wouldn't even have known that we were an intergalactic team of superheroes if you had noticed us sitting there.

"So Joshua… how are things?" Roman inquired casually as he was roasting a sausage and tore off a bit.

Joshua then smiled wryly and popped a marshmallow into his mouth. "Good. Naomi and I are all right and everybody back home is good. The kids are attending school and the aliens are living much better lives."

"Same here. Looks like more people are getting more rights, even gays and lesbians. Now three-way marriages are considered legal in America as long as they are performed by territories recognized by the U.S., including the Galactic Federation," Roman explained.

"I have married Rhonda's adopted sister Buddy and we have a son together. Her stepbrother Cliff has also married Sasha Schmidt and they have a daughter too. I contacted my daughter Sami about a couple of years ago and informed her of the news."

"She did not take it too well unfortunately and she blames Buddy for stealing me away from her. She's always been a daddy's girl though. For years she wanted John and Marlena to break up just so the Doc and I could get back together."

"I'm not surprised," Joshua shrugged. "It's natural for kids to want their parents to be together, even if they are divorced."

"Yes, but you do not know Sami. She has done a lot of terrible things in her life and she has not always been a responsible person. Sami and Lucas had Will when they were just teenagers and the two had a bitter custody fight that dragged out for years. Sami tried to prevent Lucas from seeing his son by hiding the fact that he was the father," Roman sighed dejectedly as he took a swig of beer.

"Wow…" Joshua whistled as he looked at Roman with surprise and disbelief. "I wonder who she takes after."

"You know something interesting?" Roman smirked as he put down his beer and looked at Joshua. "Marlena named Sami after her own twin sister, Samantha. So I think there may be a possibility that she might take after her aunt."

"True," Joshua chuckled as Roman took a puff of a cigarette and stewed in thought. "And by the way, I also have a son named Eric. He's now a priest in Salem running a halfway house for released convicts trying to integrate into society. I think L.A. might need something like that."

"Why don't you write to the governor of California or the mayor about that? That would be a good suggestion," Joshua proposed. Naomi, in the meantime, was busy stuffing her mouth with marshmallows and was tearing the plastic bag into shreds.

"For God's sake, Naomi, stop acting like an animal," I growled as I scolded the female green experiment. Naomi then hissed as she swiped at me and I swung a stick at her.

"Stop it, Lee! Don't provoke her!" Joshua shouted as he raised his hand to stop me. Doug was then startled by the sound of Joshua's voice and sat up with a groggy expression. Julie then offered him a marshmallow and Doug accepted it before he ate it. She then glared at me while crossing her arms and I thumbed my nose up at her.

Rhonda, however, was smoking a peace pipe and was clearly intoxicated. She looked so relaxed and peaceful and it was one of the few times that I have actually seen her looking so calm and tranquil without being overly anxious. She then took another puff and exhaled heavily with her legs crossed slightly.

"What the hell is she smoking?" Stewie retorted as Brain squinted to take a closer look. He then took a quick sniff before concluding, "That looks like a peace pipe."

"Cool!" Peter crowed as he walked over to Rhonda. "Eh, Rhonda, have you gotten any more of those?"

Rhonda then reached into her duffel bag and took out another peace pipe. She then handed it to Peter as he borrowed her lighter and lit it up. He then took a deep inhale and then exhaled it through his nose.

"Ohhh, this feels so good," he groaned as he offered the pipe to Brian. "Want one, buddy?"

"Sure thing, Peter," Brian nodded as he took a puff and exhaled in pleasure as the effects took over him. Then he took a couple of more puffs before he handed the peace pipe to Meg, and she took a brief drag.

Then she handed it to Stewie, and Stewie handed it to Lois, and Lois handed it to Hope, Bo, Buck, and even Rolf. Rolf then handed it for Kima to try and after Kima received the pipe she attempted to inhale the smoke. She then coughed violently as she banged on her chest to try to get it out of her throat.

"It's okay, Kima. Just take it easy," Rolf assured her with a comforting rubbing of her shoulder and Kima handed the pipe to Julie. Julie then gawked at it for several minutes as she mentally debated on whether or not to smoke it. Finally she shrugged and took a brief drag before she handed it to her husband.

About 2 hours later, the entire gang was under the influence of the peace pipe and they were all deeply relaxed and calm while lying flat on their backs and their eyes half-closed.

"Wow, this is awesome, Rhonda. I didn't know you still smoke these," Peter chuckled.

"Thanks, Peter," Rhonda smiled. "Lee and I still smoke these from time to time."

"You've been hiding the stash, Lee?" Julie retorted angrily as her body tensed up and I rolled my eyes. "So what? It's nobody's business but our own. It's just like when we…"

"Lee, seriously, don't," Rhonda cut me off nervously, not wanting me to disclose our sexual practices.

Joshua then chuckled lightly as I blushed at Rhonda's offhand comment and Rhonda smiled at me sweetly.

"Seriously, Lee, why were you hiding the stash for all this time?" Doug retorted sternly.

"And not tell me?" Rod purred softly as he nuzzled me tenderly.

"W-well, d-darling," I stammered as I peered into Rod's eyes. "If you wanted the stash, you should've asked."

Rod then chuckled as he kissed me in the lips, causing my heart to leap. Then he smacked me from behind, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Keep it in the bedroom!" Samantha growled as some of the teammates began howling and chortling and my face burned brightly.

"Daddy's flirting with Mommy!" Vincent giggled and Julie clutched to him tightly while tickling him.

"I love you," Rod whispered as I smirked and nuzzled him passionately. "You'll pay for that," I hissed seductively as I nibbled his ear.

It was not long before the commotion died down and we all retired back to our tents and went to sleep. But what was supposed to be an uneventful night turned out to be the exact opposite.

**JULIE'S P.O.V.**

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

Later that night, all of us were sleeping soundly in our tents and lying flat on our backs. I was snuggling close to my husband Doug while I cradled Sheryl tenderly in my arms. He was holding Danielle and Monroe and also was snoring deeply. I then began to toss and turn fretfully as my body tensed up.

"No… no… You wouldn't dare…"

My thoughts enveloped into darkness as I suddenly found myself in the throes of a horrific nightmare.

I soon saw myself standing in a completely dark environment surrounded by a cluster of mountains. I noticed a large ravine gaping wide within several feet of me and I noticed sparse plants and grass on the ground. A bat fluttered around a cactus and squeaked shrilly, its eyes glowering and shimmering a bright red. It then flew at me as I let out a loud scream and stumbled back in terror.

It was not long before a brilliant psionic blast hurtled right at me and I was knocked off the ground. I then landed hard on my side with a grunt and I got up just in time to see two shadows approaching me. My heart filled with fear and dread as chills ran down my spine. To my amazement and horror the mysterious figures emerged into view and I noticed Lee and Doug standing in front of me, with evil red eyes.

What was particularly disturbing was that Lee's face was twisted and corrupted like a demonic cat and her form resembled very much like a cat creature's. She was wearing a long, flowing black cape with black gloves and she had a sinister smirk.

I then focused my vision on Doug and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Doug looked nothing like the man I knew and loved. He looked very similar to Lee, except that he had sharper teeth, a longer nose, and his face was wider. He also looked more muscular and stronger than I remembered. He also wasn't wearing any gloves or a cape, but he had a demonic sign marked on his chest that was glowing red.

"Darling?" I stammered as Doug's eyes flicked over to me and he flashed an evil grin. "Hello, Julie…"

He then motioned over to Lee and put his arm around her. "Have you met my new wife Lee?"

I then immediately felt sick to my stomach as I shook violently with rage. "No! She's not your wife! I'm your wife! It's me, Julie! Don't you remember?"

"No… I do not wish to know you," Doug retorted in a cold, distant tone. "Now leave us alone."

Lee then chuckled evilly as she looked at Doug longingly with seductive eyes and she kissed him passionately.

That was more than enough to set me off. I then lunged right at the couple while screaming wildly at the top of my lungs, my hands charging with potent white energy. I then jumped into the air and whipped out my two energy chains to yank Lee away from my husband.

But then Lee saw my attack right away and activated a psionic force field, causing the energy chains to collide with it. I then was catapulted into the air and I rolled onto the ground. Lee then charged right at me and dove into me with a snarl. I then flipped over her several times as I scratched and clawed at her, desperate to get my husband back.

But then Lee smacked me right in the face, causing me to flinch in pain and for me to roll off her. I then clutched my bleeding face as I removed my hand to see blood trickling from my fingers and I turned to see Lee laughing.

"Well, well, well… Looks like a foolish woman like you couldn't even stand against someone like me. I should have known that you were the ugly one. Doug would never love a woman like you."

I then spun around to see a puddle of water reflecting back at me and I gasped upon seeing a large scar running across the right side of my face – the very same scar I had obtained years ago from the accident at Maggie's farm.

"No… It can't be true!" I cried as I shook my head vehemently as Lee kept on laughing hysterically and tauntingly.

I then whipped around to glare at Lee with pure hatred and anger in my eyes. "I hate you! I hate you, you damn miserable bitch!"

"Goodbye, Julie," Lee smirked as she charged up a brilliant psionic beam in her hand and released it.

I then let out a loud scream as the beam slammed right into my chest and tore out of my heart; I was then flung off the promontory and I tumbled down into the ravine with Lee's evil laughter echoing all over the walls. I then continued screaming shrilly with every ounce of energy I still had until my vision went dark and everything went still.

"Jesus!" I cried as I sat up in bed, soaking in sweat. I then took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and I felt something move beside me. I then lifted up the blanket and saw Sheryl whimpering and shaking.

"Mommy, why were you crying?" she whispered with fearful eyes.

I then sighed with a relieved smile as I turned to my eldest daughter. I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I could definitely use someone to talk to right now.

"Mommy just had a nightmare, that's all," I answered tenderly.

"Who made you cry? Did Auntie Lee make you cry?" Sheryl whimpered worriedly.

I then paused to gather my thoughts before refocusing my attention on Sheryl. "Yes she did."

"Why? What did Auntie Lee do to make you cry?"

I then debated mentally for a few minutes on what I should tell her and what I should definitely leave out. I had to try to answer this question properly with regards to Sheryl's ability to understand certain situations. I just felt that she was simply too young to understand the complicated situation with Doug, Lee and myself.

Finally I then turned back to discuss the subject with Sheryl, satisfied with my answer.

"Well, because she loves Daddy just as much as Mommy, and she was with Daddy for a little while when Mommy had to go away to get better. She had an accident that she had to take care of."

"And when she returned, she was ready to be with Daddy again, but Auntie Lee wasn't ready to let him go. And that's why Mommy and Lee have been fighting for a very long time over that. Mommy is still hurt over the split from Daddy and from Auntie Lee trying to come between them."

"Does Auntie Lee still love Daddy?" Sheryl quipped.

"In some ways, yes," I answered. "But now she loves Uncle Rod and Auntie Rhonda a lot more too. Even though it is hard for your auntie and mommy to get along sometimes, we're making progress."

"I love you, Mommy," Sheryl smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie," I purred as I nuzzled her tenderly. I then laid her down on her side and cradled her as I too prepared to get some sleep. I then closed my eyes and relaxed and it was not long before I fell into a deep slumber.

**HOPE'S P.O.V.**

I was screaming and thrashing in my tent wildly as I was in the middle of a terrifying nightmare. Unbeknownst to me, my older half-sister Julie also had a nightmare that same night, along with a couple of others. But we'll get to them later.

Anyways, I was dreaming that I was clinging to a cliff top, hanging on for dear life. I was grabbing for purchase, gripping as hard as I could. There was a huge dust cloud blinding my vision and the air was so thick and dusty that I couldn't tell where the edge was or how far down the ground was below.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" I howled as my throat ached from dryness and I was scrambling desperately to hang on.

"Don't worry, Hope!"

"Don't worry, Fancy Face! We're coming to rescue you!"

I then jerked up as I followed my eyes to the direction of the voices. I would recognize them anywhere. It wasn't long before I noticed Bo and Buck peering out of the dust cloud and Bo was reaching out his hand towards me.

"Don't worry, Hope! Everything's going to be okay! Just hang on!"

"Hurry!" I shrieked as I was slipping fast and I lunged for Bo's hand. I then grabbed it as Buck grabbed Bo's legs and started to pull him up. Just as he was about to haul us to safety, a rock bashed into the back of his head and he tipped over the edge.

"Buck!" I screamed as Bo flipped over me and I screamed in terror, losing my grip on his hand. I then hurtled down towards the ground as the three of us were about to fall towards the rushing stampede.

It was then that a shadowy figure came into view and Stefano burst out laughing sinisterly and cruelly as he watched our impending demise with glee.

But then I landed on a huge bolder wedged deep into the mountainside just in time and I clutched tightly to it. I then panted deeply as I peered down, scanning for any sign of Buck and Bo. "Buck? Bo?"

"Mom!" a young male voice cried out and I turned to see a young man clinging onto the edge, also hanging for dear life.

I then gasped as I immediately recognized who it was. "Zack! Zack! Come to me, please!"

"Mom! I'm coming!" Zack howled as he shuffled along the edge and was trying to get to me safely in time. By then the entire ravine was shaking in tremors and several small pebbles and rocks began to rain down on us.

One of the rocks fell on Zack's hand and it slipped, causing him to be dangling with only one hand.

"No, Zack! I won't lose you again!" I cried as I quickly reached out to my son. Zack then reached out his hand too as we both leaned in to try and reach each other.

But then a huge boulder smashed down on Zack and he plummeted down to the ground, screaming.

"ZACK!" I screamed as I looked up and my body went cold the moment I saw another huge boulder tumbling down on me and slamming me off the canyon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled as I fell down to my death and right before the moment of impact I saw the face of my own mother flash before my eyes, screaming out my name.

I then let out a scream as I jerked from my sleep, panicked and frightened by what I had seen. I was panting and breathing heavily and deeply and I was trying to calm myself down.

On the other hand, I was confused and perplexed at why my mother even appeared in my dream in the first place. I don't even remember her face or what she looked like. Besides, she died when I was only a baby, so I never even got to know her. Why now?

A sudden chill caressed my skin as I slowly got up and stretched out my aching limbs. I then rolled my wrists and shoulders for a few minutes as I glanced over at my sleeping family. I smiled tenderly at Brody and Jenna as they were snoring peacefully next to each other. I then smiled at Buck as I noticed how peaceful and cute he looked. I then knelt down to kiss his cheek and stroke his ears.

"Good night," I whispered as I soon departed from the tent.

It was then while I was taking a walk to calm my nerves and to lose myself in my thoughts that I noticed a small white orb flitting around. It then hovered in front of my face as it zapped quickly away from me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I demanded as I raced after it with my gun in hand.

"Hope!" a female voice cried out as I spun around to point a gun at the person addressing me.

I was surprised to see Julie approaching me along with Littlefoot, Rhonda, Lee, and Chuckie. "What are you doing out here, Hope?"

"What are you guys doing out here?" I retorted sternly as I glared at Chuckie, who was wiping his nose and cleaning his glasses.

"Um, sorry, Hope. Your sister Julie was the one that suggested that we come with her out here. We all had nightmares."

"Wait, excuse me?" I cocked my eyebrow suspiciously.

"I dreamed that the Sharptooth that killed my mother also ended up killing my grandparents and all of my friends," Littlefoot explained.

"I dreamed that nasty lady Coco LaBouche married my dad and she was treating me like a slave by making me do all of those chores and picking up after her. Kind of like Cinderella," Chuckie added.

"I dreamed that the lady that killed my birth mum was terrorizing her and me and torturing me and then it dissolved into another dream where Jen Deson was raping me in front of Lee and she was restrained by Stefano and Brent Cavanaugh. All she could do was nothing but watch," Rhonda sighed sadly.

"I had a dream where Stefano was also terrorizing me and he also had a bunch of my old lovers gang rape me," Lee replied. "Then he raped me too."

"What the hell is the matter with you people?!" I screamed hysterically, not believing what I heard. Can it be true, then…?

"I think it's possible that we all had nightmares where our worst enemies put us in the most humiliating and degrading situations, sometimes perhaps dangerous, and made us subconsciously remember some of our worst memories," Chuckie speculated.

"I think I have to agree with the Chuckster here," Rhonda nodded.

"It does make a lot of sense," Lee mused. "I am afraid of Stefano after all and I always worry that he might show up one day and hurt me or the ones I love. That's why I fled to Georgia and I had Lorrie and Renee there."

"I have something to confess too," Julie blurted out and took a deep breath before glancing over at me, Lee and Rhonda.

Then she closed her eyes sadly and added, "I had a nightmare where Lee and Doug were demonic creatures and Doug had rejected me for Lee. Lee and I had a horrible nasty fight and she scratched me in the face. I then saw that horrible scar on my cheek and she started taunting me about how ugly I was. Then she fired a psionic blast into my chest and I flew off into the ravine towards my death."

I remained silent as I silently stewed in the information my sister had relayed to me before I gave Lee a death glare, as if she had any part in Julie's nightmare. Then I pinched my nose and took a deep breath, praying for a moment. It was then I had come to a decision.

"Then it's settled. We're going to follow that orb and wherever it is going to lead us to, we will follow it," I declared.

"Really?" Chuckie stammered, fearful and wary. "But don't you think it's kinda dangerous?"

"Maybe, but right now is a good time is any," I answered as I beckoned everyone to follow.

"I hope this is worth losing a good night's sleep," Chuckie grumbled as we then trekked onward to where the ghostly orb would take us.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Meanwhile, in the Galactic Federation, the Grand Councilwoman was busy overseeing the work of her subjects while several guards were busy patrolling the palace. Many of the Galactic Armada forces were out trying to maintain peace among all of the planets in the Federation and others were maintained to protect Turo's borders. However, there has not been a single attack since Dr. Hamsterveil had attempted to take over the Federation many years ago during the incident with Leroy.

Since then, the Grand Council has kept tabs on the evil genius rodent and his Leroy clones and they discovered that during his long imprisonment, he had managed to gather enough DNA to create 630 experiments.

However, Hamsterveil had smuggled out the experiment pods in an experiment containment machine and had hidden it in a place where the Federation has unable to find – so far.

The Grand Councilwoman had pulled out all the stops by posting wanted posters of Hamsterveil and the experiments, with the information of the illegal genetic alien beings gathered from the mad scientist's secret files confiscated by the Galactic Federation soldiers.

The only known experiment of Hamsterveil's that the Grand Councilwoman and the Federation knew about was Dratecula, aka Experiment 622, but other than that, even his whereabouts were unknown.

Some people still say that Dratecula was currently living in Denver, Colorado with Sable Colby, his human adoptive mother, and had children with her. Others say that he had recently joined the Super League Of Villains and was plotting to destroy Jumba and his ohana. But nobody knows the real truth, as of yet.

It was then that a female armadillo-like alien wearing a red jumpsuit named Camilla came rushing over to the older Grey-like alien woman, panting heavily.

"Grand Councilwoman! The NCIS director Leon Vance from the planet Earth has arrived through our video communications! You must rush over to your office immediately!"

"Very well then, Camilla. Lead the way," the Grand Councilwoman nodded as Carmella sighed and led her superior to the office.

Several minutes later, the Grand Councilwoman entered her office with Camilla in tow as she turned to see Director Vance on the video monitor. "Evening, Grand Councilwoman."

"Evening, Director. I take it that everything on your base is running smoothly?"

"Yes; Gibbs and his team are doing just fine. Also our new experiment recruits, as well as our three human recruits, namely Stockholm, Olivier and Ludwig, are performing wonderfully and making great contributions to NCIS. They also have been especially helpful to the Red unit led by Paris Summerskill."

"I see…" the Grand Councilwoman mused as she peered at the younger man curiously. "Director, what is your business, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ma'am, I have CIA Agent Cobra Bubbles with me and he has some important news to tell you," Director Vance answered as he moved aside and Cobra Bubbles appeared.

"Grand Councilwoman, I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said.

"What is it, Cobra Bubbles?" the Grand Councilwoman sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Sergeant Major Henry Sinclair summoned Joshua and Naomi to Mrs. Petrie's office in order to try and get Team Legacy out of the Dimension Of No Return," Cobra Bubbles explained.

"Unfortunately, while they were approaching the portal leading into the dimension, they were attacked by a band of space pirates and they were sucked into the portal. We have not seen them since."

"Who is leading this band of space pirates?" the Grand Councilwoman inquired.

"I have reason to believe that the leader may be Jumba's long lost prototype experiment Bedelia. For months I have been intercepting satellite data of her whereabouts and ever since she escaped from the prison asteroid years ago, we have been posting wanted signs of her, hoping that someone would know where she is."

"This can't be good," the Grand Councilwoman shook her head while pacing around. After a few minutes she turned to Camilla and said, "Send in several more of my men towards the portal that leads to the Dimension of No Return. Half of them will go into the dimension while the other half will search the surrounding areas far and wide for any sign of them."

"Yes, ma'am," Camilla nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Director. I will take care of the situation as soon as possible. I think you should let Sergeant Major Henry Sinclair know about the latest developments and see if he cannot send anymore reinforcements to assist us."

Director Vance then nodded and within moments the screen turned black.

"So the fugitive has finally decided to show her face after the way her escape has caused disgrace to my men and the prison staff in the prison asteroid?" the Grand Councilwoman muttered as she slowly strolled out of the room and she exhaled heavily. "We'll see who has the upper hand when half the galaxy will be hunting her down all the way to the ends of the universe."

Meanwhile, in outer space…

A dark purple spaceship was drifting aimlessly in the wide and open galaxy, with stars dotting the horizon. There were a couple of occupants onboard with one of them piloting the aircraft.

One of them was a dark magenta female experiment with a pale salmon underbelly and unkempt and downy fur. She also had a Sparky-like build with tall and skinny Sparky-like antennae, big, wide, oval-shaped violet eyes, and a deltoid, inverted small blue indigo nose.

The experiment also had pointed, angular, diminutive bat-like ears, a slim, silky and lithe body, six arms and two back spines with one lengthier than the other. She even had an elongated and willowy cat-like tail and pointy fangs and claws.

Her name was Blood Rose, aka Experiment 628.

The next experiment was a male with dark purple fur and a light purple underbelly. He stood about half as tall as Stitch and had six arms with four spikes. However, unlike Blood Rose, his spikes varied in differing lengths, with one of them shorter than the other and the middle one was bigger than the first spine. The third and fourth spikes, on the other hand, measured about the same. He even had black patches on his back.

His name was Patch, also known as Experiment 628. Both Patch and Blood Rose were from different universes yet they have teamed up to create as much chaos as possible.

The third experiment was also a male and had dark black-purple fur except that he was half-cyborg and half-experiment. His bottom half was completely missing and was replaced with spider-like legs. His left paw had a hook and his right paw had a drill that can change into a gun. The right side of his face had a metallic plate and his robotic red right eye had the ability to lock in on potential targets. The experiment was missing a nose and one of his ears was damaged.

His name was Cyber, aka Experiment 000; he was Jumba's original experiment that went horribly wrong when his unstable molecules caused an explosion in Jumba's lab, leaving him mutilated and mentally unhinged. Jumba had deemed him so dangerous that he was kept under suspension for years. Ever since he broke out of his prison, Cyber sought revenge on his creator.

The last experiment was also a male and had completely dark black fur. His eyes were a light blue-black with a black nose and he had pointy, long and thin Maleficent-like horns with a large and angular cone-shaped head. He also had bat-like wings attached to his main arms that give him the ability to fly and a short cape. The male experiment even had sharp and pointy fangs.

His name was Dratecula, aka Experiment 622.

Dratecula was driving the ship as he steered it to the right to avoid an incoming asteroid. He then checked the coordinates while detecting the screen for any signs of danger. He then slipped his hand into his pocket and took out his fist.

He then opened his paw and examined what he was holding. It was a white experiment pod that read, "620". He then dug into his pocket again and took out his other fist. He then opened it and it revealed a dark purple experiment pod reading, "623".

"I have been waiting almost 20 years for this day," Dratecula growled angrily as his eyes narrowed with seething rage. "All these years and months that I've sat in prison time and time again I have waited for an opportunity to get my hands on my fellow experiments."

"And now it appears that in my own compartment that I've found experiments 620 and 623; they might be of use to me yet. And once I get my hands on the experiments and unleash them on the galaxy, I will be unstoppable. No one will stand in my way. I will be invincible!"

He then let out an uproarious evil laugh as it echoed throughout the ship and bounced off the walls with its chillingly sinister quality.

"Hey, shut up, you patookie!" Blood Rose snarled as Dratecula stopped laughing and threw a glare in her direction. "Why don't you be quiet, you pipsqueak?"

"Experiment 622!" Sami barked as she appeared on the video screen.

"Ms. Brady! What a surprise! I haven't expected to hear from you!" Dratecula exclaimed as Blood Rose, Patch, and Cyber rushed into the cockpit to see what she had to say.

"Listen up, you trog! I need you and your goons down here at the League office in 20 minutes, pronto! Or Jen will be very angry," Sami barked fiercely as Dratecula bristled in fury.

"Why, I oughta…" he hissed as Patch grabbed his arm and stopped him. "It is not worth it, my friend. Just leave it alone," he advised him and Dratecula pushed him away and grumbled.

"Then it's settled. As soon as you get back to our HQ, please bring in the remaining experiment pods to us so we can activate some. We have 628 in our custody right now and we're missing two."

Sami then glared at the experiments briefly before she cleared her throat. "See ya."

The screen then cut to black and Dratecula nearly smashed his fists into the television in rage. "I swear if that whore is not the daughter of that stupid psychiatrist I will-"

"What about her being involved with that idiot DiMera boy? As far as I'm concerned that spawn of Stefano's is as pathetic as a mangy hyena," Blood Rose sneered.

"Ih!" Cyber nodded. "EJ big dummyhead."

"Yeah; he kinda is," Patch snickered admittedly.

"Enough chitchat. We better do as Samantha says and rush over to the HQ immediately. Let's move!" Dratecula growled as he pulled down the H-drive and the spaceship spiraled rapidly towards Earth.

But unbeknownst to them, someone else was watching them. A black spaceship with a sleek and streamlined form designed like a jet fighter was hovering some feet away from the purple ship to keep tabs on them.

This particular vehicle was operated by none other than Mitchell Deson, a thin, lanky yet muscular man with a slightly spiky Mohawk that was dressed in a black vest jacket, a sweatshirt, a pair of shredded jeans, and some Wellington boots. He also had an AK-47 and a plasma carbine armed with him.

Strangely enough though, he had Pikachu-like ears and a nose with whiskers and his eyebrows were thick. His cheeks were slightly shaded in red and his tail was lightning-shaped.

Mitchell was originally born into the Deson Clan and was one of Jen Deson's many distant cousins. However, when he was only a boy, Jen's parents died in a tragic car accident, leaving Jen and her twin brothers Regmon and James Deson orphans.

To make matters worse, the incident was instigated by Sassy herself, who wanted Jen for herself – with some help from Stefano. Stefano was very well acquainted with the Deson clan and made deals with them often.

After that, the clan descended into chaos. Sassy took charge and decided from then on to make Jen her personal apprentice for villainy. Some of the Desons suspected her of being involved in the deaths of Angela and Mark Deson, but others decided to stand by their matriarch anyway. Those that began to distrust her rebelled against her authority, with young Mitchell among them.

Mitchell played with many of his cousins around his age group as often as he could in his childhood, most notably with Jen and her twin brothers. Even though he didn't like them much because he found them snobby and rude, he still hung around them since they were one of the few friends he actually had. He never bonded much with his peers because his parents kept him isolated from the clan; they were afraid that his grandmother and his other relatives might prove to be bad influences on him.

Even though Jen was very nasty and spoiled by her parents when they were still alive, she was still loved and cared for and was given whatever she asked. They pampered her and showered her with all of the lavish gifts they could provide and spent every minute they could spare with her and her siblings. But after Jen's parents' deaths, there was a sudden, marked change in her personality and Jen rapidly devolved into a cruel, hot-tempered and vindictive girl.

Mitchell's parents were Sassy and Shark Deson's greatest opponents that fought against every decision made by the elderly couple. They felt that whatever their grandparents were doing was wrong and they were leading their family to a path of destruction and ruin.

When they stood up to Sassy and Shark about remaining the leaders of the clan and training Jen to take over the reigns, the couple retaliated by having them executed in the dead of night by some of their own relatives. After Mitchell's parents were killed, he was banished from the clan and was placed in an orphanage.

When Mitchell became a young adult, he was hired by prominent businesswoman Zalira Demur. He trained to become a mercenary and spent most of his time taking out important business figures and other rivals. But when a mission went horribly wrong one day, Mitchell was cursed by Zalira by being turned into a Pikachu.

Since that day he tried to find a way to break the spell so he could turn back into a human. During that time, he ran into Rhonda and Team Legacy, who helped him achieve that goal. After Mitchell eventually regained his original form, he visited the team whenever possible and as the years passed he developed a strong crush on Rhonda.

Unfortunately, he came to realize that Rhonda loved Rod and Lee and it was next to impossible for her to return his feelings. However, Rhonda did inform Mitchell that if she or Lee desired for another child, and if he wanted to sleep with either of them, he was more than welcome to get into bed with them. But if he was interested in some other members of the team, he can date them.

Mitchell was accompanied by several other people, namely Viki Lord, Dorian Lord Cramer, Leonka, Captain Gantu and Team Dastardly, Will Horton, Sonny Kiriakis, Nicole Walker, Jim Percival, Ohana Onipa'a Rhonda, Margo/Experiment 630 and Ophelia/Experiment 632. He had assembled a small team of humans, aliens and other super powered beings to not only try and rescue his friends but also to try to stop his evil cousin and her legion of villains.

Viki Lord was the daughter of Victor Lord, a well-known and renowned businessman who married her long time arch nemesis Dorian in the early 80's, making her her stepmother. This deepened an already growing rift between the two women that started when Dorian was let go from her position at the board of directors at Llansview General Hospital and she blamed Viki for it.

Then Victor died mysteriously and Dorian moved on to marry a couple of times more, including her current husband David Vickers, with whom she shares custody of her adopted alien experiment son Luke. Dorian and Viki's relationship continued to deteriorate up until Viki began to show signs of a split personality disorder.

It was then when her other personas began to emerge, such as "Nikki" and "Tommy", that it came to light that Victor Lord sexually abused his own daughter when she was only a little girl and she delved into her personalities to cope.

But despite of all the drama that went on between Dorian and Viki, including Victor's sudden reappearance and subsequent death, their relationship has improved in recent years and Viki even became Luke's godmother at his christening several years ago shortly after Luke was adopted into Dorian and David's family.

Even though Dorian was a licensed non-practicing physician and worked at Llansview General Hospital for a period of time, she also had a complicated personal life fraught with a string of relationships before and after she married Victor. At one point she even married an old friend of Viki's named Mel. When Mel died in a tragic plane crash, Viki blamed Dorian for his death. When Victor returned to Llansview after many years of being away from town, it turned out that Victor faked his death with the help of Mitch Lawrence and that all of Dorian's subsequent marriages were invalid.

After Victor eventually died and Dorian married David, it was not long before trouble began brewing in their marriage. Dorian suspected that David may be cheating on her and she became angry at that thought. She eventually went mad and in a fit of rage broke into the Petrie residence in L.A. and not only shot practically all of the members of the family but kidnapped the then infant twin children Wilfred and Wilma. The Petrie members were severely injured and were rushed to the hospital.

Dorian then teamed up with Madison Lee and the two women were pursued by Team Legacy into Rod's old universe. After they reached his mansion and they engaged in a vicious brawl with the heroes, Madison Lee viciously betrayed Dorian by shooting her. Dorian was then treated for her wounds and was taken to the prison asteroid in outer space for her crimes.

She then got Byron Carmichael to help her break out of prison and fled to Llansview just in time to save the town from Echo DiSavoy, Delia, her experiments and the rest of the gang.

Eventually she found out that Echo arranged to foil Viki and Dorian's renewed friendship by getting back at Viki for ruining her chances with Charlie. She had an actress named Ionia Masters seduce David in order to make Dorian jealous.

Then, as retaliation for thwarting her plans to take over Llansview, Echo had Dorian kidnapped and held her hostage. Fortunately, Dorian was rescued from her clutches just in time. Since then, Dorian and Viki developed a more cordial relationship and Viki began dating Clint Buchanan.

Leonka was an android created Marie Frances and was one of the most vital members of a team called Team Dastardly. Leonka not only had the ability to create fire but she can also manipulate and change her body shape. She managed to capture Gantu and hold him hostage for the purposes of having his children. But along the way, Gantu fell in love with her and she with him and with the help of her fellow teammates she overthrew Marie Frances and became leader. She married Gantu and became the wife of the captain of the Galactic Armada. The two eventually had twins named Raster and Rosemary and Reuben became their godfather.

Will Horton was the son of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton and the grandson of Marlena Evans Black, Roman Brady, Kate Roberts and Bill Horton. Much of his early years were filled with chaos and drama as his teenage parents fought viciously to gain custody of him and Lucas was unable to spend much quality time with his son.

When Will eventually grew up into a young man, he came out as a gay man and fell in love with Sonny Kiriakis, the son of Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis. But before he got together with Sonny, he got into a fight with his father and had a one night stand with Gabi, impregnating her.

Nick then came into the picture and got together with Gabi with the intentions to keep Will away from his unborn child because of his sexuality. This resulted in a serious and heated custody battle between Sonny, Will, Nick and Gabi, with Sami butting in her way and berating Gabi every chance she got.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Horton family, Nick was not only a homophobe but he had been in prison and was stabbed. He also had some sort of relationship with another inmate named Vargas. Will and Sonny separated for a time because Sonny was upset about Will hiding the fact that he was the father of Gabi's child but they eventually reconciled.

Nicole Walker was a former prostitute who had relationships with Lucas Horton, EJ DiMera and Eric Brady. She had a very villainous past where she ended up in jail and she tried to sabotage her way through relationships with other people; she was even friends with Chloe for a while before Daniel and Jennifer's relationship drama tore them apart.

But despite of some of her darker traits, she did have a soft spot and in recent years had developed feelings for Eric Brady. Unfortunately, Eric had become a priest and was determined to keep his vows. Nicole also faced tragedy and hardship time and again, including when she gave birth to a stillborn son.

Jim Percival was one of MI6's top agents with a young son named Talon. His wife Nancy disappeared during a mission to rescue POWs and he was forced to raise him all by himself. It was not long before he adopted an orphan named Rhonda that became a top agent in her prime too.

He also took two experiments under his wing, namely Margo, aka Experiment 630, and Ophelia, aka Experiment 632. Margo was a fighting combat experiment who was created around the same time as Naomi, but was never activated because Jumba thought her to be too dangerous. Ophelia was Margo and Naomi's twin that was created shortly before Margo's introduction into the MI6; she was a shape-shifter.

"How close are we to our destination?" Will asked Mitchell as he was steering the wheel and smoking a cigar.

"Still far yet, but we'll be heading towards the portal within a few minutes if I can find it," Mitchell answered.

"I hope it will be soon," Sonny sighed as he paced around anxiously. "Not sure how much longer I can wait."

"Be patient, chap. We will be in that dimension before you know it," Jim assured Sonny calmly as he lowered his narrowed eyes. "Damn buggers."

"So what are we going to do once we get there? How will we know where to find Team Legacy?" Nicole demanded sternly.

"Yeah, Nicole's got a good point. I hope you damn know what you're doing," Ohana Onipa'a Rhonda snarled as Margo made a side-glance.

"Calm down, kid. I think Mitchell knows what he's doing. He seems smart enough."

"You sure about that, Margo?" Ophelia frowned.

"Yeah; I find myself a good judge of character," Margo replied with a haughty smirk.

"Right…" Nuke drawled as Yenebi gave him the death glare.

"I never thought I'd see the day when we actually had to get 626 and the others out of a parallel dimension," Gantu grumbled while shaking his head.

"Yeah, much less having to go against our former leader. When will she ever learn?" Fira scoffed.

"I don't think she'll ever learn. You forget that she's the Princess of Darkness," Leonka remarked crisply. "Still, we do owe Team Legacy a lot for helping us see the light. If it weren't for them, I don't know what would have happened to us."

"I'm surprised Angelica is not with The Super League Of Villains," Dark Kovu retorted. "You would think that with her villainous past that she would go against Tommy and his friends."

"She gave up that lifestyle years ago," Dark Kiara quipped dryly. "Besides, she's with Chuckie now and pretty much the entire gang has kids. Why would she mess that up now?"

"Good point," Nuke nodded while Techno Plush barked loudly as he chased his tail.

"So why are we trailing after the experiments if we are supposed to be heading towards the portal to the Dimension Of No Return?" Dorian asked as Mitchell turned to her.

"We have to find out what they are up to and where they are going so we can report the information to the team when we find them," Mitchell answered.

"But shouldn't we try to stop the bad guys from reaching their destination?" Viki frowned.

"Our important priority right now is to track down Team Legacy and rescue them as quickly as possible before the League can carry out their plans to take over the galaxy," Mitchell replied. "Right now they are our only hope to help us defend our universe from those fiends."

"So how do you know Rhonda and her team then?" Viki mused.

"Well, it's a long time. We go way back ever since we met in D.C. to stop my former boss Zalira Demur," Mitchell explained.

"Cool," Sonny nodded as he smiled at Will and nuzzled him. Will then hugged him tenderly as the men hugged each other.

Mitchell then saw the portal shimmering before them and he pulled up the H-drive. "Everybody buckle up! We're going in!"

As everybody headed back to their seats and secured their seatbelts, Mitchell pushed down the H-drive and the spaceship jolted towards the portal. As soon as it zapped into it, it crossed the barrier into the Dimension of No Return. Dorian was screaming at the top of her lungs as she and Viki were glued to their seats and hanging on for dear life.

"We're coming to rescue you, Grandma Marlena! Hang on!" Will howled as the spaceship disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, back in the Super League of Villains' Headquarters…

"Oh, where the hell are they?" Jen Deson grumbled as she paced back and forth around the table with the others still seated. EJ was enjoying a cigarette and Sami was tapping on her fingers while waiting for any word.

"What's taking so long? This is getting boring," EJ mumbled as Sami sighed and straightened up.

"I don't know why I even bothered to hire these idiot aliens in the first place. It's disgusting how these abominations are allowed to live on our planet and mate with us humans. I think they should be destroyed. Like that stupid bitch that's married to my dad for instance."

"You mean Bernadette Foster?" EJ raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah; her name's Buddy for short," Sami nodded.

"Yes, I seem to recall Rhonda's stupid pigeons. They are annoying as hell," Marie Frances scoffed.

"Indeed. I wonder what is taking Sasha so long," Maruka sighed dejectedly while chewing her lip. "She should be back by now."

"Maybe it's because she's at the Dimension of No Return?" Lyle retorted. "We did see her get captured by Team Legacy."

"Lyle's right about that; let's just hope she doesn't sell us to the feds," Gothel grumbled irritably.

"Yeah, that would really suck," Xavier muttered.

"Hey, you guys! Shut up! I think we got some new people coming in!" Mr. Sanders hollered as everyone became silent and they turned to see the doors open.

"I wonder who could it be?" Anti-Cosmo mused as a line of people began to enter.

One of them was an aging Frenchwoman named Coco LaBouche. No long was she a ravishing and attractive young woman, but she now had wrinkles on her face, a sagging chest, and her hair began to have streaks of white and gray on them. She now wore a light blue power suit and dress pants with her hair tied in a bun.

"Is des the HQ of the Super League Of Villains?" Coco growled in a thick accent as she marched in.

"Yep, this appears to be the right place," Simone Lenoir replied as she arrived. She was also a much older Cajun woman with silver hair and she was dressed in a black power suit and dress pants. She also wore a cat necklace around her neck and had a cigarette in her right hand.

"What an interesting building," another female voice mused dryly, and a young woman with a stark, hawkish and slanted face, a slender, thin yet sleek body and a scruffy yet frizzy hair walked inside wearing a white collared shirt, a long black skirt and some Mary Jane shoes. "Too bad it's located in the worst part of town."

"Why don't you shut up, Vera?" a middle-aged blonde woman wearing a white shirt, a blue vest jacket, and long polyester pants strolled into the room with a menacing scowl. Her name was Kristen DiMera, one of Stefano's many children that was adopted along with Peter Blake, who, as far as anyone knows, is still in prison.

"Up yours, Kristen!" Vera sneered and Kristen flipped off at her. Vera then lunged at her and they were about to fight.

But then the two women were suddenly levitated into the air and they were struggling to break free of the invisible force taking hold of them.

"Get us off, you assholes!" Kristen snarled as she kicked and thrashed violently.

"Cut with the bullshit, Simone!" Vera growled.

"That wasn't me, I swear!" Simone protested.

"Then who is it?" Kristen and Vera chorused angrily as they suddenly plopped down to the ground and they turned to see a vivacious, beautiful and sexy young brunette woman slinking into the room with a mischievous smirk and wearing an 80's style orange jumpsuit and having curly, wavy hair.

Kristen and Vera gawked in surprise as they exchanged glances and turned back to face the mystery woman. "You!"

"Why don't you two settle down and get to our seats? We're running late as it is," the woman remarked as she soon ambled over to her chair and sat down.

"Jessica's right," Kristen sighed as she followed her. "Let's go."

Vera nodded curtly and she headed over to her chosen seat.

It was not long before more people showed up. An aging blonde man with a muscular, well-built and slender build and a yellow mustache shuffled towards the table with a smug expression.

Not even a few minutes later, a middle-aged dark-haired man with a thin, pasty and long face and a slender, thin build casually marched inside with a wandering gaze. The blonde man was Brent Cavanaugh, one of Lee's oldest lovers, and the brunet man was Mitch Lawrence, one of Dorian and Viki's oldest enemies.

Then a middle-aged woman with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes arrived wearing a light silver vest jacket and a pair of polyester cotton silver pants and black dress shoes. She wore a pair of diamond earrings and a necklace with a wolf amulet on it. She had a pointy, angular and slender face with hollow, thick and arched cheekbones. The woman also had a small chin with a slanted, thin yet lanky nose and thick, arched, light yellow eyebrows. Her body had a slender, muscular yet sleek build.

She then turned to see a pair of armed bodyguards flanking behind her while a fully-grown gray wolf pounced into view and snarled. The woman then shushed her pet and stroked its head tenderly. After a few minutes of comforting the wild animal, she got up and turned to bow to Jen Deson. "Hello, Ms. Deson. I take it that we've arrived on time?"

"Yes, you have," Jen Deson nodded as she rose to greet her.

It was then that a scruffy-looking thug with a short, stout and chubby appearance and a thick beard bumped into the woman and began cursing and screaming loudly. He then took out a gun and began waving it around violently. The woman then whipped over to glare at him and gestured for him to be quiet. The thug lowered down his weapons and cast a downward glance at the floor.

"Hey, Jenny, who is that woman with the wolf and thugs?" Syndrome asked Jen.

"Her name is Leigh Whyland, and she is a very successful and wealthy businesswoman. She specializes in manufacturing all kinds of weapons, jewelry and drugs. She owns a chain of jewelry stores, gun shops and art museums and she owns some of the rarest and finest jewels, guns and artwork in the entire world."

"However, whatever profits she gains from her work, she uses them to sell the artwork, weapons and jewels to every black market known in the world and she would procure any kind of weapon and drugs that are outlawed in many countries. And whatever jewels she gets her hands on, she would receive them through illegal means."

"She has committed many crimes over the years, ranging from arson, theft, murder, money laundering, racketeering, kidnapping and even prostitution. Leigh owns and manages a handful of brothels that employs underage children taken from their homes and pimped to several businessmen and celebrities. She also has ensured the disappearances of many gay, lesbian, bisexual, straight and transgendered/intersex people and also prostituted them to her wealthy and affluent clients."

Simone and Kristen had their mouths opened wide and they were struggling to close them in shock and disbelief at what they've heard. Jessica was smirking inwardly, silently praising Leigh for her grand accomplishments in the villain world.

"Goddamn," Vera muttered as she swallowed hard and Anna began to fidget nervously and glanced at Delete, who shrugged.

"Interesting," EJ mused as she turned to Marie Frances. "So by any chance is her ambition is to become the next Zalira Demur?"

"It seems that way, yes," Xavier answered while examining his nails.

"Nobody is as evil and diabolical as Zalira herself!" a female voice suddenly spoke up and everyone turned to see Lena push her way through the crowd of arriving villains that came to join the League.

"Hey! Nobody is more evil than me!" Marie Frances sneered.

"Save your breath, she-demon," Lena scoffed as she swiveled over to her seat and slid down to her chair.

"Lena… what a surprise to see you," Agent Smith drawled in a monotone voice as his expressionless gaze turned to focus on her. "Where is your daughter?"

"Yeah, where is your daughter?" Buzz demanded.

"Her absence seems to be very conspicuous in this league. Did you convince her to come with you?" Dr. Habbitraile queried.

"No. She's too infatuated with that Dumonde girl to even follow me here," Lena replied bitterly. "I swear sometimes she has a mind of her own, no matter how much I try to brainwash her."

"I'm not surprised," Hacker scoffed. "She seems to have something that you and King Koopa lack."

"And what are you insinuating that might be?" Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow at the dinosaur/human hybrid woman.

"Compassion! That is what all of us lack!" Corporal Gamuku roared as he slammed his fist on the table. This prompted the entire League to gawk at him in amazement as Lyle broke the ice.

"Yes, he does have a point. We villains typically lack the most basic components of humanity: compassion, empathy, love, sympathy and mercy," he said.

"I'm afraid he's right," Simone sighed. "If you have any of those characteristics, it really doesn't make you much of a villain, does it?"

"I suppose that's true," Kristen mused with a shrug.

"Speaking of which, who else is supposed to come here?" Dark remarked.

"Hmmm… let's see," Anti-Cosmo muttered as Anti-Wanda handed him a list and he began reading off it. "Well, most of the villains scheduled to come here already arrived, so who we're missing are Karissa Alamain-Calendar and Helena Cassadine."

"Karissa is supposed to be Vivian Alamain's younger estranged sister and they have not spoken in years. Helena Cassadine is from Port Charles and she hails from a very prominent family. She's said to be an enemy of a certain couple named… Luke and Laura Spencer?"

"Holy crap! Didn't Luke rape her years ago? Why did they even get married?" Anti-Wanda exclaimed.

"I don't know. Seems to me that these people generally have shit for-"Anti-Cosmo began to say.

"Why don't you shut your fucking trap?!" Kristen, EJ, Sami, and Anna all screamed simultaneously at Anti-Cosmo's ear as they were incensed at what he was implying.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! You don't need to be so uptight," Anti-Cosmo sighed exasperatedly as he handed the list back to his wife.

"Sorry we're late everybody," a voice spoke up as an elderly blonde-haired woman wearing a fancy silver coat, a pair of silver pants and some high heels with a fur boa came sauntering into the congregation with a younger dark-haired woman in tow. She had an angular, oval-shaped and broad face with pronounced cheeks and a slender, thin and lean build. Her name was Helena Cassadine.

The younger brunette woman was dressed in a black blouse, a pair of black pants, some black high-heel shoes, a humongous, wide and flat lady hat with a white feather, and a small white vest jacket with a black feather boa and a beige corset on her right shoulder.

She had a stark, pronounced and angular face with a pointy and slanted nose. She had dark brown slanted, oval-shaped and rounded eyes and thick black eyebrows with a slender, thin and lean build. Her name was Karissa Alamain-Calender.

"Traffic was hell," Karissa chimed as she swung her purse proudly and she pulled out a chair before she sat down. Helena then sat down next to her and crossed her legs daintily.

"So is everybody here?" Jen announced as she peered over the list she borrowed from Anti-Wanda.

"Not exactly!" a deep, booming and loud voice roared as a muscle-bound, burly and robust man with short and narrow shoulders, large and beefy arms, a large, scruffy black beard, beady, narrowed and rounded eyes, and a large, broad and angular head. He also had a craggy, rugged and harsh-looking face with a menacing sneer.

The man had a dark eye patch on his right side and he wore an enormous, crooked and thick hat with a black tattered sweater that had cuffed sleeves and an open collar. He also wore light khaki pants and black leather steel-toed boots with a sniper rifle, a string of grenades and other bombs, a net gun, a Thomas submachine gun, a Uzi, a pistol revolver, a taser gun and a plasma gun.

This mysterious stranger was none other than Sylvester Defoe, who was the most feared and infamous bounty hunter in the country. His main targets were prostitutes, con artists, thieves and many other criminals and outlaws and he was hired by some of the most renowned and well-connected people known to men. In fact, he became so rich by his exploits that he decided to run his own bounty hunting business and started to hire his own men to carry out his missions. Among them were Vivian Alamain and Ivan Marais, whom he had employed to take Lee from the Ohana Onipa'a universe and bring her back to Salem to be tortured and killed for his brother's death during The War Of The Countries.

Sylvester then sniffed around the room with his huge nostrils flaring as he cocked his sniper rifle and stumbled in a wobbly gait with a grim expression. "I smell fear and death," he declared as many of the villains began to shrink back in terror at this man.

"So you decided to bring in the big guns?" Marie Frances yawned, bored by the proceedings.

"Yeah; he knew my sister and her manservant, and besides, he wants revenge for how Lee and her team sabotaged his plans in the first place," Karissa explained.

"It's a good thing you brought him here," Jen smiled at Karissa. "We need all of the heavy ammo we can possibly get, and I hear this guy's got a good reputation."

"That's right," Sylvester growled. "I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch. I will rip her heart out and then slit her throat. Then once I kill her I will track down those two nincompoops that were supposed to have gotten ride of her and I will destroy them as well. Then I will annihilate the team one by one."

"That sounds great," Maruka purred with a big grin and Lyle chuckled at her seductively.

"The longer that runt Rhonda breathes, the more my wrath grows and sustains itself," Marie Frances growled fiercely.

"Same here," Dark nodded. "I can't wait to celebrate the day Machina Stitch takes his last breath."

"So I take it that you guys have prisoners?" Sylvester Defoe cocked an eyebrow while turning to Jen Deson.

"Yep, we've captured Lee Dumonde's young daughter Meryl as a matter of fact, as well as Jumba's ultimate experiment UVX," Anna replied.

"Speaking of which, I am going to see to our prisoner and make sure she is doing well within these cell walls," EJ announced as he got up and stepped out of the meeting room.

"EJ, honey, where are you going?" Sami frowned as she walked after him.

"I'll be a moment, Samantha," EJ answered as he held up a hand and whisked out the door.

Sami sighed as she plopped back down into her seat and laid down her head.

"Hey, wait a minute? Aren't you guys divorced?" Anti-Wanda retorted confusedly.

Sami then groaned as she glanced up at Anti-Wanda irritably. "We were, but we got back together some years ago. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine, sheesh," Anti-Wanda rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I wonder what EJ is up to. I hope that Meryl woman isn't too much for him," Sami muttered to herself.

**MERYL'S P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, in the prison cell deep within the brigs of the Super League Of Villains HQ…

I was lying on a cold, hard concrete floor of my prison cell on my side while trying to get some sleep. It has been a little over 24 hours since I was kidnapped by the League and taken to this horrible, dingy and shabby place. There is little to no light here, there is no toilet, and there are hardly any benches, chairs or blankets. The only place to sleep here was a small bed of hay but even then it gives me an uncomfortable rash.

I then awoke to a start as I quickly sat up and watched the cell door open slowly with a clink. After the door was removed, I then saw an older man enter the cell and approach me in the dim moonlight.

He was a very dashing, handsome man with a prominent chin and he had slick, dark hair. He was dressed in a nice business outfit with a tie and he had some stubs on his chin. He did not look very much like a typical American and he looked like he could be European, perhaps from the UK.

"Hello, Madame," he said in a smooth British voice as he slowly approached closer to me and sat down near me. "I pray that you are enjoying your stay here."

"Well, it's not much, but it's better than nothing," I answered pithily, trying to be as polite as possible. "I take it your name is EJ?" I do remember hearing his name from somewhere. I believe Sami referred to him as such at one point.

"You are correct, my dear. You are also a very beautiful woman, you know that?" EJ smiled tenderly as he stroked my cheek.

"Y-Yes," I stammered as I drew back slightly in fear. I had a bad feeling about EJ and I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable around him. That was when I began to recall a lesson my father had once taught my twin brother and me about meeting the right person and being aware of others that might take advantage of you. I was only a little girl then but it still stayed with me for all these years.

"EJ, I must tell you something. I'm married with children and I am very happy with my marriage. I would like it very much if you would just stop with the advances," I informed him with a hint of determination and firmness in my voice.

"Is that so?" EJ purred demurely and seductively as he flipped my hair back. "Whoever your husband is, he must be a very lucky bastard indeed. Your children must be very lovely too."

"Yes he is, sir," I nodded eagerly as I tried to back away from him. "I also love my children very much."

"So is being a mother and wife very fulfilling for you, correct?" EJ growled as he inched closer to me and took my hand before drawing me closer to him.

"Yes, i-it is very fulfilling," I stammered as I attempted to pull away from him. "I-I would not t-trade it for anything less."

That was when he grabbed my arm and pulled me even closer to him with a smirk. "I would like for you to kiss me," he said as I tried to pull away from him.

"No, this is wrong. I can't do this," I insisted as EJ pushed me down and pinned me hard on the floor with his legs wrapped around my waist. I watched in breathless horror as his face quickly contorted into a nasty and fierce expression and his hands gripped even tighter on my arms.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed and he slammed his hand on my mouth.

"Stop struggling, you little bitch!" EJ hissed in my ear as he started to neck me passionately. "You're mine now."

"You go to hell!" I screamed as I bit his hand. EJ then pulled back while howling in pain as I scrambled away from him as quickly as possible. I then got up, breathing heavily, with bruises on my arms and shoulders. EJ then slowly got up to his feet and cracked his wrists and arms. He then let out a scream as he charged right at me in a fit of rage. "I'll kill you!"

"NO!" I shrieked as I activated a psionic barrier and the surrounding electricity soon coursed through his body. He then collapsed and began to seize violently. "You damn bitch whore! I'll get you when I catch up with you!" he cried as I flattened myself against the wall, panting heavily and deeply and still terribly frightened.

Then EJ attempted to get up and rush at me again but he crashed into the force field and he rolled down onto the ground in pain. "Damn it!"

"You'll be sorry when my husband gets his hands on you!" I yelled.

"What's going on here?" Sami demanded as she stormed into the prison cell and walked right into the force field. "FUCK!" she screamed as she collapsed and began to convulse wildly. She then sat up with her hands clutching her head and she glared at EJ. "Who did this?"

"It's that damn whore!" EJ answered while pointing at me. "She's the one that's trying to attack me!"

"Really?" Sami scoffed as she turned to me. "Well, we'll see who's laughing now when I deactivate that nice force field of yours."

She then pulled out a blue remote control and pushed the button; within moments the force field shut down as my body became completely paralyzed and I went down. I then struggled to break free from the invisible force as I was unable to move a single muscle in my body.

"Hey! What did you do to me?" I snarled at Sami.

"Well, I used this nice device that cancels out any telekinetic or psionic related abilities. It then causes a person to become entirely paralyzed and they are unable to move at all," Sami answered with a haughty smirk as she walked over to me with a gleeful expression.

"Fuck you," I sneered as I spat in her face. Sami them flinched and wiped off her eye as she walked away with a scowl. "EJ, why don't you deal with her immediately? Teach her a lesson that she'll never forget."

"As your wish is my command," EJ answered coyly as Sami departed from the room. As soon as the cell door closed, my chest filled up with fear and dread as EJ turned back to face me with an evil and devilish grin. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

And that was when he began to rape me.

Over an hour later, after my screams had ceased and after my hopes of anyone saving me from this hideous assault had faded away, I was lying on my right side with my clothes ripped and tattered and I was practically naked. The only thing covering me was a worn out blanket and I was aching and in deep pain. I was crying softly in my arms and EJ looked at me with indifference and callousness.

"I must say; you are a very good lay. But I do prefer Samantha. She's a much better lover than you will ever be," he scoffed as he glanced at me briefly before walking away. "Adieu."

As soon as the cell door slammed shut and the quiet silence resumed, I let out all of my bottled up emotions and I began to sob incessantly. It had been a miserable day today and now it just got worse. What EJ did to me was horrible and he took away my innocence and my peace of mind. The only man I ever allowed to touch me was Bobby and EJ had just crossed the line by violating me. Now I can only hope my mother and her team could rescue me in time or I will have to endure more hell than I have already.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! That took a long while! Sorry about that! Yeah, school has been keeping me busy but for the most part, I've been doing well. Yeah, I'm sorry that I had to end this chapter on such a horrible note, but well, maybe this will give the team more motivation to go after the villains, especially EJ. I decided to add in more villains so that the League would pose more of a legitimate threat to Team Legacy.**

**Speaking of villains, I should inform you who the villains are and from what T.V. show/movie/etc. they came from:**

**Vera is from the 1940's film noir Detour while EJ DiMera, Kristen DiMera, Sami Brady, Brent Cavanaugh and Anna DiMera are from "Days Of Our Lives". Coco LaBouche is from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Lena Koopa is from Super Mario Bros: The Movie, Simone Lenoir is from Scooby Doo On Zombie Island, Jessica Jones is from Invitation To Hell, and Mitch Lawrence is from "One Life To Live". Helena Cassadine is from "General Hospital". **

**The only villain OCs so far are Karissa Alamain-Calender, Vivian's little sister, Sylvester Defoe, who was first mentioned in "Revenge In Rendezvous" but hasn't been formally introduced until now, and Leigh Whyland. Leigh will be very important in my story much later on and at some point her parentage will be revealed. You'll be pretty surprised at who her parents are. Let's just say that she's Zalira Demur 10x. Enough said.**

**I really like the idea of the villains in my headverse forming an intergalactic villainous organization to combat Team Legacy and this might make them a more legitimate threat. Perhaps there might be several villainous teams that might belong to the organization very similar to Team Legacy and the Multiverse Bureau. That would be cool. I think that might be a very good story arch of how the League rises up the ranks and they eventually become a very dangerous threat to the U.S. and Team Legacy. Like Team Dastardly used to be before Marie Frances was booted off the team.**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing: the characters Blood Rose belongs to me and Experiment-Alpha and Patch belongs to Moonspots. Thank you so much for allowing me to use Patch! I appreciate it. **

**And now that school's winding down, hopefully I have more time to update. And there may be more twists and turns unlike anything you've seen before. Let's see what happens.**

**Read and review!**


	10. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everybody! I hope you're all having a great summer. After a grueling year at school, I can now rest easy and work on the story again. I hope this chapter has turned out okay. I think the scene with Machina and the gang should have been expanded more, but oh well. I still am toying with ideas on how to expand the story and many of them are very good. I think you'll see some interesting twists and turns as time goes on. Also I am planning to introduce some of Hamsterveil's experiments in the next chapter and to also flesh out their abilities and personalities a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the name Team Legacy and my OCs. All other characters belong to their respective authors.**

**Chapter 10 – Realizations**

"Get… away you…" Machina was tossing and turning in his sleep. "Stop… that…!

**Machina Stitch's POV:**

I was in a black space with a lady with a white face, black eyes, a stitched mouth, a black dress, long black hair, and long black cat-like nails scratching at my face.

"Stop that! It freaking hurts!" I growled at her but I was unable to move.

"It's… coming… don't trust… him…" the lady whispered in a raspy, demonic voice.

"What's coming!? Who shouldn't I trust!? Why should I trust you!?" I growled, holding my face.

"Are… you… ready!?" She then pushed me over the edge of a cliff that I had no idea was there.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, covering my eyes.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Gah!" Machina gasped as he woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He looked around. He had been sleeping on top of the complex as opposed to inside.

"Small closed spaces…" he had muttered. "I hate them!" Not that anyone had heard him.

"Dang… what a nightmare!" he muttered, clutching his face. It felt like a 70-foot EVO had punched his face and then spat acid on it. Right at that moment, a longneck walked in front of him, looked him in the eye, and then left.

"What the…?" he stammered in disbelief as he stared at the spot where he had just seen the creature.

The only longneck he had seen was Littlefoot… and he had brown skin and reddish brown eyes. Not blue skin and purple eyes. He would have to ask Littlefoot if he knew who he/she was.

He then moved his paw and was mildly surprised when he discovered blood. He then grabbed a hand mirror from his backpack and saw 3 red marks on his face. One was going between his eyes and skipped his nose and mouth. The other two were on his cheeks, skipping his eyes.

"Holy…!" he then remembered his dream with the lady who scratched his face.

"What…?" he mumbled, sliding down the wall and landing with a small thump. He didn't worry too much about the scratches; his nanites would take care of them, but he was certain that they would leave some scars.

"Might as well ask him…" he muttered as he walked over to where he thought Littlefoot was.

* * *

"Grrr!" Habbitraile growled as he stared at a series of experiments. One looked like Angel but she had gold fur with blue on her back and stomach. She had a spear next to her and gave her creator an impatient stare.

The next one looked like Reuben but he was rust red with black highlights on his arms and his legs.

The 3rd looked like Stitch and was mainly purple with gold on his chest, around his eyes, and on his forearms. He had white shoulders and a white ring on his legs, just above his feet. He gave Habbitraile a glare.

"Hurry up!" he growled. "We're getting bored in here!"

"What's going on!?" Jen walked in as she did an akimbo and glared at the mad scientist.

"No matter how many attempts I make, my experiments always come out with different powers than that blue showoff of an experiment!" Habbitraile exclaimed in frustration as he threw up his arms.

"Did you try using Machina's DNA?" Dark walked in with a sort of 'duh' look.

"What?" Habbitraile inquired with a puzzled look.

"Seeing as you're Hamsterviel's brother, I thought you would have figured it out by now," Dark sighed. "An EVO's powers and mutations are controlled by the amount of nanites within the host body and their DNA patterns."

"Hmm…" Habbitraile began to think. "Very well. If you have a sample of DNA from Machina Stitch… that is what he goes by, right? Anyway, I will use it."

* * *

"What's he doing up?" Hope said looking to her right. The small group looked over and saw Machina Stitch with his paws in his pockets with a rather shocked expression on his face.

"I have no clue. He doesn't seem to be the type to wake up in the middle of the night," Littlefoot said, casting a small glare in his direction.

"I wonder what he's doing? Why is he up?" Lee pondered.

"Look at his face! You don't think…!?" Hope gasped as she gaped at the deep scars etched on his face.

"He does look scared. At the least shocked," Rhonda pointed out.

Just then, the air suddenly turned cold yet moist as a thick fog hovered over them. Machina shivered slightly as he sniffed the air for anything suspicious. Then he flickered his ear to see a group of small, white glowing orbs floating near him. As the orbs got closer to him, they circled around him slowly and boxed him in, creating a ghostly ring that trapped him inside.

Then he was levitated into the air with the orbs now glowing brilliantly and shining its light on him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Hey!" Machina yelled. "Where are you taking me!?"

"To the truth of this world…" a collection of voices echoed as the winds picked up speed and the sky grew darker and gloomier.

"You mean, why it's a dead-end wasteland?" Machina pondered, panting slightly from being so high up.

"Yes. The truth is below your feet."

"You mean, underground?" Machina sighed as he wiped his face. "I'll try not to disturb everyone. Dominion Control!"

"What!?" The group yelled when they looked away for a second and saw a hole in the ground where Machina had vanished.

"What…? How…?" Rhonda stuttered as she tried to recover from the shock of what she had seen.

"I think that teleportation power has a second use." Littlefoot surmised. "I think it can stop time."

* * *

It was then that the orbs teleported inside an abandoned and decrepit laboratory and it hurtled Machina onto the ground. Machina then grunted as he got to his feet and turned to see the orbs. However, they have disappeared. Machina then scoffed as he started to examine his surroundings.

"A lab!? Not very well kept." he noted as he brushed himself and started to explore the area.

Heavy pieces of machinery were strewn about with a large computer in the left corner. On the back wall was what Machina identified as stasis chambers. And all over the floor, water had leaked in and the walls had plants covering them.

"Not well kept at all," he mused as he walked over to the computer. "Huh. Still active. Who would've thought?" he said to himself with a shrug and paused. "I need to stop talking to myself," he said to himself again with a shake of his head.

He tapped the keyboard and a window opened up, with information on what had happened.

"WHAT!?" He gasped in shock when he read what had happened all those years ago.

"_North Korea and South Korea went to war with one another with Israel and Iran. Because China was in league with North Korea, the States went to war with both countries. This resulted in several aerial and ground battles. South Korea eventually lost and merged with North Korea to form the United Republic of Korea._

_The economy fell apart and the infrastructure fell along with it. Much of the population starved to death and crime rate rose to unimaginable levels. As a result, many people began to kill one another, severely decreasing the population. _

_The U.S.A. then broke out into civil war where millions more people died. The wealthiest citizens then sold the remains of the country to their enemies. The villains, under the auspices of The Super League Of Villains, gained so much political power that they were able to take over the presidency and they implemented a policy that initiated nationwide program to eliminate all superheroes. Many superhero families were murdered as a result and those that survived the raids were taken to Washington and other big cities like New York and Los Angeles to be slaves. _

_When nuclear weapons were unveiled, a nuclear war broke out, decimating most of the survivors. Among the heaviest casualties was Salem, due to a weakened defense system._ _What remained of the human race was all but wiped out completely and the only descendants that remained were those of alien blood and those of other species. To this day there are only but fewer than 50 human beings alive, with most of them elderly."_

"What!?" he heard a series of cries behind him as he turned to see Rhonda and the others enter the lab. Chuckie had a frightened expression on his face as Lee was shaking slightly from what she had heard and Rhonda's eyes were popping out in terror.

Machina sighed. "Yeah. Sorry, guys. Especially to those who came from Salem."

"…No! I don't…" Julie stuttered as she shook her head vehemently.

"One thing I have to ask you," Rhonda said.

"Shoot," Machina gave her a glance.

"Why are you up? And why are you down here?"

"First of all, you said ONE question. Second, I could ask the same."

"I asked first,"

"And now I'm asking."

"Are you asking for a fight!?"

"Stop it you two!" Lee shouted.

"STAY OUT OF IT, LEE!" The two both shouted.

"**ENOUGH!**" Lee shouted as she transformed into her experiment form and sent a psionic burst at Machina, sending him flying into the wall.

"You want to get violent!?" Lee growled as her eyes glowed a bright green and she unsheathed her claws. "I'll get violent!"

"Ya talk big, but you fight small!" Machina taunted her as he got up. "You couldn't fight to save your life!"

"We'll see about that!" she growled as several pieces of machinery began to fall, churning up the water.

Machina's eyes began to emit a strange green glow before he smirked, laughed and said, "Don't hold back!"

He then charged towards the two with his BFS before slamming it against the ground with both paws.

The two heroes quickly jumped out of the way only for Machina to activate his slam cannon and fire two large bursts of plasma, followed by a wave of pure energy.

Lee quickly used a psionic barrier to block both shots before rushing towards him and punching him in his face. She then grabbed his paw and sent him flying into the ceiling.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" Machina gave them an evil grin before jumping down with his Smack Hands. He then smashed Lee into the ground and when Rhonda attempted to attack, she suddenly felt a shock and flew backwards. She then slammed onto the ground and skidded hard on her shoulder before flipping into midair and landing on her butt.

"A psionic shield!?" she exclaimed as Machina grinned at her.

"I have my own trump card," Machina smirked proudly. "I can copy any ability I see!" He then shot several bursts of fire at Rhonda, who had just recovered from her initial shock and avoided it.

"How long have you been able to do that!?" Littlefoot stared right at him.

"Oh, about... 10 years," Machina grinned. "The joy of being a prototype Next-Gen Experiment."

With that he ran at Rhonda with his Bad Axes and smashed them right into her, knocking her into the air. He then used his Slam Cannon to blast her with a blue beam, causing her to fall and hit the ground, unconscious.

"One down, one to... OW!" Machina yelled finding himself flung into a wall. Looking up, he saw Littlefoot scowling at him.

"Cheater! You're hitting me with, what? 3,000 pounds or something?"

"Exactly," Littlefoot glared at him. "You need to stop beating on others when you're angry like this."

"It ain't my problem when I vent my anger; I just use whatever's available!"

Lee had taken the time to shoot a psionic burst at Machina, knocking him into the air. Machina then landed on his back and slowly got up with a sheepish grin.

"Oh. It's..." He was interrupted by a siren blaring.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the ruins of what was once a prosperous and affluent city, there was a futuristic and technologically advanced fortress that was surrounded by a golden electric fence covered in a force field.

The main entrance was sealed by a gate that can only be opened with a password, which nobody knows. The building itself was about five stories high and had five floors, with the top floor being a small and private office/room.

The exterior outer walls were mostly metal with several towers designed to hold people as prisoners. There were also oval-shaped bulletproof windows with dark brown frames and the main building was about 6 feet high with a rectangular shape and also 6 feet wide.

The towers themselves were cylinder-shaped and rounded with only one window each. They have no chairs, tables or beds and they are almost completely barren except for a small fireplace. The main building itself also had a very high arch with a rotating head resembling an old, wrinkled and grotesque man with white, puffy and thick mane-like hair.

Each of the floors had different themes that indicated its purpose. The first floor is known as the living den since it was decorated with reddish-brown walls and it also had a couple of dark red sofas and lounge chairs.

There was a huge '15 flat screen television with a fireplace beneath it and a shatterproof glass crystal table with fine china. There were also thick carpet rugs resembling a brown bear pelt and there were several oak drawers and counters filled with vases and antiques.

The kitchen/dining room was very fancy since the kitchen was small with a white and pink theme. The counters were white marble and the cabinets were also white. The sink was pink neon and the oven was also a light pink. However, the microwave itself was a dark gray and the table was round with a silver and black scheme.

The second floor was a computer/research room where many of the brightest scientists all over the world go to perform their research and discover new findings. Many of the supercomputers were more highly advanced than regular computers and they could run 10x faster. They were equipped with many more apps that made work more efficient, such as a calculator app, the weather app, the encyclopedia app, the Internet app, etc.

But in keeping up with modern times, the research facility also had touch-screen computers for on the go and rechargeable cell phones run by solar energy. For this purpose there are at least three windows. In the middle was a stasis chamber where the scientists have been trying to create a new super-powered alien experiment hybrid that could rival all of Jumba's experiments but so far it has failed.

The third room was a library where many of the most famous and classic books known to men can be found. Many books featured a wide range of subjects that included academics, social issues, politics, religion, world history, biology, and developmental psychology.

There were also some computers lingering on desks that were password protected and had several expensive security protocols installed that made hacking next to impossible. There was even a special section where you could find just about any clippings, articles or old magazines about several world events or entertainment, social or political news.

The fourth floor was known as the security room and was easily the most guarded and secured room in the entire building. There were two armed guards with dogs standing in front of the steel door 24/7 and inside the room, there were several computer monitors with security cameras designed to keep a close eye on anyone in any part of the building.

Interestingly enough, there was also a hologram machine that had a digital global map with the ability to see everything that happens in the dimension. But if you wanted to get to the security room, you would have to go through a series of elaborate and complicated traps that ranged from pendulums, moving spike walls, quicksand, a huge moat infested with crocodiles, and even trigger laser wires.

However, the owner of the expansive mansion accesses the room by going through an expansive and complex elevator tunnel system that spreads all over the building. You can find any elevator door latched on a wall if you know where to look.

The fifth and final room, as mentioned before, was the office. The office had a large room to the west where there was a huge, oval and dark brown table that serves as a place to hold important meetings. It also had several moving chairs with a '17 inch flat screen TV to the back with a large window.

But in the main room there was another dark brown rectangular table with a red button, a cup holder full of pencils and pens, a stapler, and a small laptop. There was a huge '17 flat screen TV on the west side of the wall that can send and receive video messages and also contains hundreds of channels. There was also a small massage bed at the right corner with a large window.

To the right was a medium-sized bathroom with a large Jacuzzi, a bathtub/shower, three sinks and a couple of cabinets. Much of the exterior was decorated in marble white and concrete with thick limestone. To the right of the bathroom was a master bedroom with a dark brown arch, some white pillows with red trims, white bed sheets and a red comforter and wooden bed posts.

It also contained four chests each with eight drawers and had some of the most exquisite and expensive jewelry boxes, vases and crystals in the world. It also had a large bulletproof and shatterproof window with silk curtains.

Unfortunately, deep in the cellar below the living den accessed through a trapdoor and an elevator, was a torture room. Inside the torture room there were several devices designed to inflict as much pain and suffering as possible on living beings, sometimes resulting in death.

Among them were waterboarding, an electric chair with a special helmet that is designed to deflect electricity away from the head so the electric stream can only be directed towards the body via suckers, a wooden post where you can tie someone there and whip them really hard or brand them with hot iron, and a table with several needles filled with chemicals and injectable drugs that can cause you to hallucinate, feel excruciating pain, undergo seizures and sometimes even die.

There was also an iron chair called the Chair of Torture where the victim is strapped to a chair and is incinerated fatally with a pile of coals underneath the chair. There was also a hidden spike in the headrest that is activated the moment the head is placed there. There was also another hidden spike in the bottom part of the chair that can be activated in absence of the coals.

Another torture device is known as the Judas cradle where the person hangs on top of a wooden or metal pyramid and lands onto the object, causing severe anguish. The victim usually dies as a direct result of the device or from infection.

There was even a huge machine with several chambers where an Edison ball can develop and trap that person inside, causing them to go into a drug-induced stupor and for the victims to be paralyzed. Their minds and brains are practically fried and they become much more subdued and docile.

A black fox-like creature stole into the office with a rolled up piece of paper and approached the desk. It was then that the person sitting in front of it was revealed, accompanied by several blonde dog-like women dressed in skimpy outfits.

His name was Mok the Magic Man and he wore a dark blue power suit with an orange ascot and bluish-black slicked back, thick and puffy hair. He had a gaunt, bony and angular face with thick and pronounced cheekbones and pointy and rounded ears. He also had what appeared to be a rat-like nose and very thick and puffy lips that hid some sharp teeth.

"Oh, hello there, Vendas. What have you brought for me?" Mok growled in a snarky and dark voice as Vendas bowed and offered the document. "This, sire…"

Mok then grabbed it and opened it before he scanned it. "Hmmm… an invitation to join the Super League of Villains… and also a wanted poster with Team Legacy's symbol. Looks like the team are officially fugitives."

He then tossed it away and stood up with a withering glare. "I want you to send out my falcon and have it patrol the area for any wandering heroes. If I find any of them around these parts, I want you to capture them and bring them to my chambers immediately. Then lock them up in one of the towers for a period of time until it is time for them to be tortured."

"Yes, sir," Vendas nodded as he bowed and whisked out of the office.

"What are you going to do, sweetie?" one of the women purred as she stroked Mok's face.

"I'm going to take care of some business, if you do not mind. So if you will excuse me ladies, I must leave," Mok answered as he rose from his chair and left the room.

Mok then walked into the balcony and looked out at the dark horizon as lightning streaked across the skies. The heavens then continued to flash rapidly with light as Mok gazed on with a stoic expression and his hair whipped lightly.

"So I see that you have something on your mind?" a deep demonic voice crowed and Mok spun around to see a large, bulky and muscular purple dragon with oversized and curved horns and humongous wings glide towards him. He then entered the balcony and hovered slowly before he landed smoothly.

It was Malefor, who was considered to be the first purple dragon in history but unfortunately was corrupted with too much power and was banished by the elders. He then retreated to what was known as the Well of Souls and eventually accumulated a number of his own soldiers to carry out his dirty work.

"Yes. I am trying to figure out how to get rid of those pesky good guys that may be lingering around the city borders," Mok muttered as the purple dragon snorted. "I hear you. Rumors are going around that a intergalactic team of superheroes led by a British girl are staying in one of the slums we have designated for the outsiders."

"Really? I just sent out my falcon in search of them," Mok mused as he turned to face him with intense eyes. "It won't be long before he and my policemen run into any of them."

"Perhaps. I'm hoping that Cynder traitor and that pesky hatchling Spyro are there too. I am dying to settle a long-awaited score with them," Malefor replied.

"There's a chance you might, since they are known to be in the team," Mok mused. "Do you know where I can find some alien DNA so I can create my own experiment powerful enough to destroy Experiment 626 and his brethren."

"I have an inkling that the League has some powerful experiments on hand to do away with the heroes. Hopefully they would be strong enough to serve us well," the dragon retorted.

"I'm worried about something else though. I've heard that the Legacy has some prominent and formidable allies, particularly the United Galactic Federation and even some of the Salemites and NCIS. I think there may be a possibility that they might catch up to us," Mok muttered as he paced around slowly with Malefor watching.

"I'm sure that problem will be taken care of, Mok," Malefor said. "We got a secret weapon."

"And what would that be?" Mok sneered.

"Me!" a masculine voice boomed as the two males turned to see a strange being dressed in a black cloak and holding a double scythe. He had a very gaunt, bony and haggard skeletal face and hunched over shoulders.

"It can't be…" Mok gasped as the skeletal figure smirked evilly and wobbled over to them. "Yes, it's me," he declared in a thick Italian accent.

"What the hell are you doing here, Stefano?" Malefor snarled as he lashed his tail out.

"I'm here to assist you, of course," the skeletal figure crooned as he turned to the duo. "You need to dispose of those damn kids?"

"Yeah," Malefor retorted as Mok crossed his arms stiffly and coolly. "We were trying to brainstorm ways of how to destroy them."

"Well, you are in luck. I have supernatural powers that allow me to kill anyone with the swipe of my double scythe. And also I have reason to believe that Sami Brady has summoning abilities and can summon any being she wants," Stefano explained.

"You're kidding!" Mok exclaimed in shock.

"How do you know this?" Malefor demanded.

"I've been watching the heroes for quite some time. They were the ones responsible for my demise. I have been appointed by the powers of Hell to inflict death upon any living mortal. Also I have the ability to summon any demon or dark beast I want. I also surmise that you're a sorcerer too, right Mok?"

"Y-Yes," Mok stammered, surprised that the old man knew that about him. "I do have the power to summon demons. But I can only do that with the power of a special voice that activates a ring that I have."

"Hmmm… I might have an idea," Stefano retorted while rubbing his chin.

"What?" Malefor scoffed.

"What if we find Sami Brady and bring her here to this universe? I might be able to convince EJ to allow her to come with us in exchange for immortality and then she, with your help, might summon one of the most dangerous demons known to the universe," the skeletal figure proposed.

"And who exactly is this demon?" Mok raised an eyebrow.

"This demon is known as Azumaku. Azumaku is a rare demon that can control space and time. He is able to reverse, speed up and stop time and he absorbs life energy from the souls of living beings. The more energy he absorbs, the more powerful and invincible he becomes and eventually he will grow stronger to the point where he can cause the entire universe to collapse altogether."

"Amazing! I've never heard of such a demon!" Malefor cried, impressed. But he then turned to Mok inquisitively. "But I thought the last time you tried to summon a demon you used… what's her face's voice…?"

"Her name was Angel," Mok retorted irascibly. "And no, I don't want to talk about it. How the hell was I supposed to know that the voices of two people were enough to stop me, just by being one voice?"

"Beats me," Malefor shrugged.

"May I ask why you were chosen to be the grim reaper?" Mok queried.

"Simple. I am the seventh son of the seventh son, and therefore I will never die. I am the Phoenix, and I will rise from the ashes no matter how much they try to kill me," Stefano declared proudly. His face then changed and he became angry and bitter.

"And I would have had someone to take over for me already if it weren't for my incompetent whelp of a DiMera named EJ, his pathetic mate Sami Brady, and of course my most beloved son Anthony DiMera and his wife Renee Dumonde, who is my daughter. He has disgraced the family with his incestuous marriage and produced three children with her. I believe their names are Reagan, Lucy and Trevor."

"I have not seen either of my grandchildren since before my death. Now I have received word that Renee is about to bear me three more grandchildren and she and Tony are going to have two girls and a boy. Their names might be Alyssa, Scarlett and Jayson, if my memory serves me right."

"Interesting," Mok nodded. "So now that you are dead, who are you going to choose are your heir?"

"Only time will tell," Stefano sighed. "I am hoping my grandson Trevor will take the mantle but I fear he is too much like his father. Besides, he is in love with the cousin of that meddling British girl Rhonda named Wilma."

"And even though I have noticed Lucy takes a lot after her grandmother Lee, she is not interested in villainy. Neither is Reagan, and she's the very spitting image of her mother. And now I suspect that she has feelings for that female hatchling of Lena's too."

"You might get lucky, Stefano," Malefor informed the elderly former crime lord. "As the history of your family shows, there is great darkness in the hearts of many of your family members and your clan has a reputation for evil. Perhaps one of your descendants might be inclined to take the mantle someday. Or perhaps EJ might surprise you."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I think it's all because he's so wrapped up in Samantha it's not funny. Or maybe there is indeed something we have in common. Even after all these years I still can't shake my mind off Marlena," Stefano sighed sadly.

"That's a pity all right," Malefor sighed as Mok made a side glance at him.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Stefano remarked as he wobbled out of the balcony. "I hope everything goes well according to plan."

"So do I, Stefano. So do I," Mok retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the streets of the Dimension of No Return…

There was hardly a sound outside as the streets were deserted and no one was in plain sight. All was quiet and peaceful except for the low rumbling of thunder. Until a chorus of screams suddenly echoed through the skies and a deep but distant boom could be heard.

Within a matter of minutes, a black spaceship hurtled rapidly towards the ground as the screams grew louder and louder. Finally there was a sudden explosion as it deafened the silence permeating the air. Several pieces of debris, rubble and boulders sprayed through the air and smoke swirled out of the wreckage. The spaceship was completely wrecked and it was nearly severed in two.

It was then that the platform slowly descended onto the ground and Dorian stumbled out, terrified and distraught at the harrowing crash she had just experienced. Viki then emerged out of the spaceship too along with the others and looked around curiously.

"What on Earth is this place? This looks like a war zone," Viki observed as Dorian shivered uncontrollably and glared at her. "Maybe because the U.S. went through a war and got defeated."

"Ladies, calm down. Let's try to find Team Legacy and hope the villains had not captured them," Mitchell waved his hands calmly as he tried to maintain peace between the bickering women.

"He's right; let's move," Fira scoffed as she sauntered towards the direction of the next intersection.

Leonka nodded and turned to Gantu with a smile before they and their children Raster and Rosemary turned to follow their teammate.

Then just as Mitchell and the gang walked about 10 feet away from the spaceship, a blur flew right at it and another explosion ripped through the wreckage, causing a huge bonfire. It sent the heroes flying in several directions and some of them even slammed right into each other. Yenebi and Zenika bowled over their pet dragons and landed on their elbows in pain. Dorian and Viki rolled over each other for several minutes before Viki landed on Dorian.

Dorian then growled as she shoved Viki roughly off her and sneered. "Get off me! We're not lesbians, damn it!"

"I never said we were!" Viki sighed in an annoyed tone as she noticed from the corner of her eye a dark figure emerging out of the flames. "Oh my God."

An evil feminine laugh was heard as a group of aliens advanced closer to them and the leader's face was revealed from the shadows. It was Bedelia and the Luna Terra space pirates!

"Holy shit! Space pirates!" Dark Kovu gasped as Dark Kiara nearly backed down in fear.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Nuke mumbled as Techno Courage rolled his eyes.

"I know that trog…" Gantu whispered as his blank gaze focused intensely on Bedelia.

"Surrender now, you fools! Or face the consequences!" Bedelia snarled as she took out a psionic sword and a plasma carbine rifle.

"Go to hell, bitch! We ain't surrendering to you!" Yenebi sneered as Dark Scar growled underneath his throat.

"Yeah!" Zenika as she raised her finger. "Drakona, I summon you!"

"Esra, I summon you too!" Yenebi roared as the two twin black dragons flew into the air and began firing ice and fire streams at the pirates simultaneously.

"Fuck!" Bedelia hissed as she and her team raised up their rings and they activated a psionic force field. The blasts then reflected off the surface and were redirected back at the dragons, striking them on the chests. The dragons dropped down to the ground, severely injured and bleeding heavily.

"No!" Yenebi and Zenika chorused as they raced over to their wounded pets.

"Gantu, honey, who is this?" Leonka demanded sternly.

"Her name is Bedelia. She was one of Jumba's prototype experiments. She was a test subject among other things. Bedelia was supposed to be a highly advanced experiment with advanced language programming and several mental and psychical abilities," Gantu explained to his wife.

"But unfortunately she backfired and nearly endangered the Galactic Federation as a whole. I believe that Hamsterveil manipulated her into trying to use Jumba's experiments to overrun the entire government. But that's just speculation."

"What are we going to do, Dad?" Raster asked.

"Yeah, what should we do, Poppa?" Rosemary frowned.

"Well, we either fight or run," Gantu sighed as he brandished out his plasma blaster and set it to kill. "And right now I'm choosing to fight."

The gang then took out their weapons and got into their fighting stances, prepared for a possible confrontation.

But then this tense standoff was abruptly interrupted when a swarm of police cars surrounded them. Several bulldog and bloodhound-like creatures stepped out of the vehicles and pulled out their guns.

"This is the police! Put your hands up now!" the bloodhound-like creature snarled as he pointed the gun at the gang.

Mitchell then kicked the gun away from himself and then delivered a couple of roundhouse kicks, knocking him down. Then he proceeded to whip out several sidekicks and jumping kicks as several more of the mutated policemen came rushing out at him.

"Mitchell, I think we better run," Will stammered as Sonny nodded and the two lovers ran away.

"I think Will's got a good idea; we better split," Margo nodded as she and her team raced out after them.

"Run!" Nicole howled as the heroes fled away from the scenes and dashed towards the buildings, with the police in hot pursuit.

"Why are we running?" Ophelia retorted sternly as they were dashing around several buildings, trying to create as much distance from the police as possible.

"Our best chance of survival is running, Ophelia. If we try to fight them, we're going to run the risk of getting shipped off to concentration camps or worse," Margo answered.

"Everyone shut up and keep on running!" Jim growled as Ohana Onipa'a Rhonda gave him a dirty look.

Mitchell was dashing and teleporting rapidly in midair as he was leading the way.

Fira then roared as she swung her burning paw at a building wall and ricocheted off it. The building then started to crumble quickly and then toppled down to the ground. As soon as the building crashed, it blocked some of the policemen's path and they could not continue on. However, the others kept on chasing them.

"Are your dragons okay, Yenebi and Zenika?" Dark Kiara frowned at the witches as they were panting heavily.

"I think they'll be out of commission for a while, that's for sure," Zenika sighed.

Then they came to a dead end and stopped abruptly. They turned to see the policemen approaching them with guns and flashlights blazing.

"Oh, man…" Nuke whimpered as the lions and experiments began to growl menacingly and the rest of the gang stood their ground.

"There's nowhere else to run, fugitives. You are all surrounded. Better give yourselves up and we might perhaps consider giving mercy to you," the bloodhound-like creature growled as he cocked his weapon.

"You'll never take us down!" Dorian yelled.

"Why you little-" the bloodhound-like creature sneered as he was about to pull the trigger on her.

But then a yellow blur knocked the gun out of his hand and then several of the policemen began to fall down to the ground. The strange figure then flipped down on her feet and turned to the gang.

She was a yellow furred half-experiment, half-human hybrid with narrow, pointed and oval-shaped goblin-like ears, a large, rounded and light pink nose, and a pair of tiny, wide and oval-shaped magenta eyes.

She also had a rounded, oval-shaped, and angular head with a slender, sleek and lean body and a puffy, huge dog-like tail. The creature had light brown ruffles around her neck, scruffy, short and curly light brown hair, a pair of six arms, and fluffy fur retracted out of her back. She also wore a red jumpsuit with black boots and a couple of plasma carbine rifles.

"Meeka nala taba!" she hissed as she started immediately firing madly at the police.

"Get that half-breed abomination!" one of the policemen shouted as he pulled out a net gun and fired it at her.

The experiment/human hybrid then gasped as she barreled out of the way and then did a leg sweep, tripping him. She then performed a series of front flips as she threw roundhouse kicks and spinning kicks at the policemen. She then lifted up one of them as she tossed him right at another one. She then threw a sidekick at an incoming officer and then stunned him with her plasma cannon.

But then a taser gun struck her from behind and she was stunned. Then moments later she was scooped up and captured in an experiment capture containment. Then the policemen rushed over to the gang and placed them in handcuffs. Then they were led away from the building.

"Let's move," the bloodhound-like creature hissed as he carried away the experiment/human hybrid and she struggled to break free.

A few minutes later, the entire gang was herded into a police cruiser and the platform closed up. The spaceship then jerked to life and hovered into the air before it flew off back to Mok's lair.

* * *

Mok was sitting in his office drinking some beer and smoking a cigarette when his space cell rang. He then picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" he retorted.

"Sir? We captured some heroes wandering in the streets. They resisted arrest and attempted to escape. The weird part was that some female alien/human hybrid showed up out of nowhere and tried to fight us off. But we captured her too. I believe her name is Turina, judging from the files we got of her. Turina Bradford is her full name."

"Rumor on the street is that she's the daughter of Eugene Bradford and the late Trista Bradford, the cousin of a Dr. Marlena Evans. Eugene was a mad scientist who was a good friend of Marlena's and disappeared in 1986. He has never been seen since. Turina was nothing more than a hatchling when it happened. After her mother Trista was murdered she was raised by her father and his new ladylove Calliope."

"Interesting. Very well, then; send them in," Mok sighed. "Be sure to get here within the hour and have them locked up in the towers. I'll deal with them later."

He then hung up on his space cell and placed it on the desk.

"Sir! Sir! I have urgent news!" a salamander-like creature hollered as he sidled into the room quickly.

"What is it this time?" Mok sighed exasperatedly.

"The guards just caught two more people. Some guy named Omar and his girlfriend Angel," the salamander-like creature answered.

"Angel?" Mok whispered as he sat up suddenly and was astonished. "Well, it's about time we meet again. Send them in when I'm ready."

"Yes, sir; be right back," the salamander-liked creature stammered as he whisked back out of the office.

"Oh, for God's sake," Mok groaned as he sank into his arms and rested his chin on them. "What am I going to do with these imbeciles?"

The door then opened as a couple of guards marched into the office while holding two people. This particular couple was strangely deformed and mutated to the point where they resembled animals. The male had slick, short orange hair with a rodent-like face and a long, thick nose. He wore a black jacket, a pair of khakis and some sneakers.

The female next to him had long, luscious blonde hair and looked very much like a mouse with a small nose and a wide mouth. She had wide, rounded ears and wore a white tank top with a pair of jeans and some black crocs. While the man was lean yet muscular, the female was slender and thin.

"Here they are, boss; we've gots them," a bulldog growled as he shoved the couple onto the ground and they slowly rose to their feet. The male orange-haired creature turned to face Mok and scowled. Mok then grinned devilishly with his fingers pressed together with narrowed eyes.

"Angel. Omar," he declared with a rough, husky voice. "Nice of you to join us."

"Let us go, Mok! We don't want to be here!" Angel protested as the bulldog restrained her and Mok chuckled.

"Really? Well it seems like you don't have much of a choice, do you?" Mok scoffed as he sauntered out of his chair and circled around Omar and Angel.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Omar snarled as he tried to throw off the guard but he gripped his wrists even harder, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You two now have two options. You can leave the office and be held in one of the prison towers on my estate. Or… you can choose to be escorted to the torture room and be tortured until you die," Mok informed the two as he got closer to Angel and leaned into her ear. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Omar sneered.

"Good," Mok smirked as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Now what shall it be?"

"You can hold me prisoner if you'd like, Mok, but you will not lay a hand on me, so help me!" Angel shouted determinedly.

"I'd sooner be tortured than rot in one of your crummy jails," Omar scoffed indifferently as Angel gasped. "No, Omar…"

"Too late," Mok announced as he snapped his fingers as the guards removed them from the room. Then as they exited out the door, one of the guards took Omar and led him through the east wing while the other guard spirited Angel through the west wing.

"Omar, be careful!" Angel yelled as she saw Omar disappear into the darkness. "Omar!"


End file.
